LRRPS and Ponies: friendship in warfare
by Agent Colt M1911
Summary: James; a soldier from the Vietnam conflict with a ravaged past, fights without reason until the brink of his death. His life changed when he met Fluttershy after a near-death experience. But, James isn't the only human who crossed the gates of Hell to Equestria. (Warning: contains Ponies, Vietnamization, Death, and love might bloom later, a simple dont like dont read. plz R&R)
1. Chapter 1

A/N For those of you who is a acquaintance of mine, let me tell you this. Yes I am a brony. I have watched the show for a while now and frankly, it is not that bad as people say. So if you think that this is messed up, just look at this world we live in. We once thought that bleeding was a way to fix sickness until we figured it's just going to kill us. We find that a certain African who is recruiting children from other countries to fight for a war. So if that is not messed up and a person's hobby is, then you are clearly the one who is messed up. I write these stories for fun, not as a political guy who criticize things.

MLP:FIM is copyright of hasbro. I own nothing but the thing I have created with this brain.

* * *

><p>Vietnam... to alot of us soldiers, they refer to it as 'hell on earth' or 'road to glory'.<p>

Me? Well, I wouldn't consider either of the two.

To me, Vietnam is just like home.

Sure America doesn't have monsoons seasons, or gurilla fighters in thick jungles, but how they treat their people, their soldiers; it's no different to how I was treated back in America.

My name is James Yorinaka. I'm a Japanese American soldier, currently fighting against the communist forces in South East Asia.

A lot of the soldiers here were drafted, forced to fight. Some enlisted to be here by will. I was technically drafted, but I sort of enlisted. I don't know. I mean, I didn't really had a choice

Maybe I chose to go to another hell, but at least I can tollerate THIS hell.

I survive this hell, as a member the Armys' Long Range Reconaissance Patrol or LRRP. Fighting in the deep jungles, dense cities, and the kill zones of many mountains.

And I would rather die in this hell rather than the hell I once called home. But I know, I won't die like the others. Not until god is satisfied over my sufferage.

* * *

><p>Laos, 0552 hour. 1971<p>

I've been tracking this General and his contact for a while.

From the intel they've given me, supposedly this contact was responsible for leading the Communist during the Tet Offensive. Leading to the cost of hundreds of US casualties. And they were conducting a weapons deal in Laos to strike on Saigon or other American outposts.

I could care less but I was ordered to do it so can't say no.

They sent me; a LRRP, into Laos to confirm it, then relay the location for the Studies Observation Group to Capture or kill the contact along with the General and his men.

So far, I confirmed their location and gave them the co-ordinance.

My fingers twitched around the rifle. I could tell I'm anxious.

I always felt anxious every time I was sent out. Who wouldn't be when your sent in deep within enemy lines, with little chance of reinforcements and all you have is your training and your weapon. Unless you're a comic book hero, like superman, yeah, you're pretty much fucked.

My nerves jumped when my radio came to life.

"Delta, This is Sierra-Oscar-Golf copy, over?"

I grabbed my radio and pressed down the 'talk' button.

"...C-Copy."

"You alright Delta? You seem nervous."

"Where the hotel you guys been?" I retorted.

"Hey, you know the Jeeps can't maneuver in these terrains. You infiltrated the easy way, we had to hike 10 miles to get here."

"But I still walked 40 miles after the jump to get here in two days so what are you complaining?"

"*chuckle* Are all Asians athletic? Man, wish I had your legs about now."

"Shut the hell up, we're here to take down a HVT for questions about his involvement in Tet Offensive. Not to discuss whether or not you're out of shape."

"Fuck you dink."

"Just do what you're told to do and I'll do mines."

"Fine, just keep us alive 'Zaytsev'."

* * *

><p>I scanned the village through the scope of my M1903, Springfield from atop a five story building. My sniper rifle is old and obsolete compared to the new Remington rifles they brought in but I prefer the Rifle I'm used to. I had this rifle since I joined LRRPs back in 1966. I guess it's my 'graduation gift' from Recondo.<p>

I also had just in case charlie stick their nose too close, an M16 to solve my problems. But if they really get close, then my two friends will take care of the rest; the Colt brothers, Mustang 1911 and Colt Stallion.

As I continue to scan, I spotted the squad of SOG units.

"Sierra, Keep going north then make a U-turn to your right. Target location is 20 yards to your West." I said into my radio.

"Roger, interrogative, do you eyes on enemies? Can't see shit in front of us."

"Copy, I'll guide you to objective."

As I turn off the radio and adjusted my sights I failed to notice a NVA squad entering the building.

"There, turn right now and head west." I said and the squad turn as I informed them.

"Target building in sight, prepare to breach. Delta, you think you can provide support?" he asked.

"I'll do what I can from here. Be advise, there are too many buildings and foliage between me and target so visibility is low on my end."

"Copy, entering building."

As he turned off the radio, I heard the sound of breaching explosive in the distance. Even though there's a distance of 370 yards in between, it still sounded like it blew right next to me.

Soon after a gunfight erupted and the whole village was alerted of the SOG's presence. Their presence, but not mines. At least, not yet.

"Delta, we got a sniper on roof! You see him!"

I began to look around and saw the sniper. Well in-cover of the roof, from them.

I aimed my rifle and shot a round out of my rifle. I could literally see the bullet flying in the air until it impact against the sniper's skull.

"Target down." I said as I extracted a shell out of it's chamber. Just when I was about to make my second shot, the door behind me slammed open and two Vietnamese soldiers entered.

Right as one of them aimed his rifle, I shot him in the eye with my sniper rifle.

As the soldier watched his comrade's brain paint the wall, he aimed his weapon at me and returned fire.

I dodged and kicked the table over and used it as cover.

The Vietnamese poured lead on me but I had time to pull out mustang and Sally out of their holster and cocked them. Right as Charlie stopped to reload, I jumped out of my cover and shot him in the gut twice and a head shot.

I got back up and grabbed my ruck-sack.

As I strap it on my back, and slung my sniper rifle, I pulled out my radio as I left.

"Sierra, my position is compromised! Need to relocate, going dark!"

"Understood, Sierra out."

As I put away the radio, a Soldier spotted me around the corner. Before the Vietnamese could react to anything, I shot in his throat. As he choked on his blood, I heard yells of Vietnamese from elsewhere.

"Intruder, fifth floor!"

'Kuso(Shit), didn't know there were more up here!' I thought, cursing myself. I swapped my M1911s with the M16 and ready myself for a gun fight.

Right as I stepped out, a soldier tackled me and tried to stab me with a knife. I managed to dodge out of the way and rifle butted my attacker in the head, breaking his skull.

As he dropped to the floor, I made no interest of waiting for more to figure out what happened and what they're going to do with the killer. Especially to a sniper like me. I opened a window and saw a building that was within jumping distance; perfect escape. Footstep could be heard below so I had to be quick. I stepped on to the edge and readied myself.

Once I took a breath, I made the leap of faith. The other floor of the other building came closer and closer until my feet touched the ground. I continued on and jumped across building to building to my secondary observation point which was on a cliff.

It wasn't far, but still took me a long 10 minute jog to the location. Once I reached a well elevated area where I can see the village from afar, I pulled out my radio to inform my progress.

"Sierra, It's Delta. I'm at the secondary location, how are you holding up." I said but I received no reply.

"Sierra do you copy." Still no reply, instead I keep hearing interference in the radio.

'Am I being jammed?' I thought. But then again, even if they receive their supplies and equipment from the Soviets and Chinese, they can't operate or keep maintenance a hi-tec device. So what's with-

I suddenly felt a sharp pain from my back. I looked down and saw blood, dripping down to the ground. I felt the pain again when the blade was pulled out.

My breathing was hoarse and I felt light-headed, I was quickly entering into shock.

The soldier in front of me was ready to finish the job, but I still had a card in my sleeve.

I grabbed the barrel of the rifle and point it away from me.

Before he could realize what I did, he already pulled the trigger, emptying what ever was left in the magazine.

Despite the hole in my stomach, I stood up and pulled out my own bayonet out of its sheath.

In that instant moment, I saw the look in his eyes; fear, and hatred. The fear of what I would do to him, and the hatred for what I did in the past.

I could understand why; I killed so many men of his comrades I lost count. All from a gun to the edge of a blade. I stared at him with a glare alone could kill. But the glare wasn't what killed him, rather my blade to his neck.

I could feel the blade grazing against the spine and part of the skull. The next moment I pulled my blade out, he plopped to the floor like a rag doll.

But he did something I didn't realize, he had a detonator rigged to a pack of plastic explosive that was strapped to his body. What's more, the explosives were rigged to detonate upon his death.

I never realized it until it detonated. The blast threw me off the cliff and down I went.

The last thing that went through my mind was my parents. How I made a disgrace out of myself compare to my father. How much hardship I probably given my mother.

Now that I think back, I accomplished nothing with my life. All my life, I only brought despair to my mother and put my Father's sacrifice in vain.

All I could do now, was embraced my death. Or so I thought.

When I fell through the dense forest, a branch got caught on my back pack. It left me hanging for a moment before it broke and I land on the ground hard enough to knock me unconscious.

* * *

><p>My mind was blank as I laid there. Bleeding from a bayonet, then a shock wave slaping me across my entire body. Yet I realize; I'm still alive.<p>

I always survived in the past. It seems that god just want to play with me a little longer.

With a painful attempt, I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a forest; far different from the Laotian city I was just in. I don't know if those NVA forces dragged me to this location, or if this was heaven.

I still felt the pain so heaven is ruled out.

I can continue to argue and discuss with myself, but I need to do something about my wound. Each second means another moment closer to my death.

'uh...Might as well look for shelter if I'm still alive' I stood up on my weak legs and began to walk through the forest.

I walked on the trail for the past 20 minute now. It felt weird though. For a war-zone, it was quiet. No gunfire, no explosions, no Huey flying above. As if the war just finished. I would have continue walking but couldn't go any farther as the wound got worst. My vision began to impair and my legs no longer could hold my weight. I collapsed to the floor and gently closed my eyes before I saw a figure come up to me.

* * *

><p>Please leave a comment. Hope to see that people won't criticize me for my likes and dislikes. TTYL :P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I was very surprised with these reviews. Honestly I wasn't expecting to get this much good reviews on the first day it was released. In fact, I had to get myself morphine just to bring down my joy of this many reviews. Okay without any further of my talking, here's the story. Hoorah.

Oh also a little note to aromatic1. No this is not copied from your story, I may be a Psychotic military manic who ironically likes to watch MLP but not a thief. The war that happens to come across my mind was Vietnam. I could have done world war two but I wanted to use the time where it was a racial issue. Particularly the 1960s. Yes, it was a conflict between the white men and blacks but Asians were also discriminated as well. Even now I'm still discriminated in my life for being Japanese. Okay I'm done, on to the story

* * *

><p>20 minutes prior, ponyville<p>

It was cool evening in ponyville. Princess Celestia has done her part of the job as she put away the sun and now it was Princess Luna's job to raise the moon over Equestria and to bring the night. On the edge of the town was a cottage. The cottage was owned by a animal loving, butter coated, pink maned mare of a Pegasus named Fluttershy.

She slept in her bed quietly until a flash of light entered her window. The light woke her up and caused her to fall out of her bed. Surprised, she looked out of her window to see what was that light out side. By the time she looked out of her window, the light faded and the sky was back to it's original dark blue state. Immediately after the light vanished mysteriously as it came, she heard a knock at her door.

"Who could that be at this time?" she asked her self.

She was about to go answer the door when a blue blur burst in through her window. She looked down to see what came in to find out it was her rainbow maned, cyan Pegasus friend; Rainbow dash.

The Pegasus got back on her hoof and dashed to her location.

"Come on Fluttershy!" she said, grabbing on to her.

"But um Rainbow dash, I don't know how to say this but apple cider season isn't until a few weeks." she replied. Rainbow dash made a annoyed look as she dragged her friend out of her bed.

"Twilight is already in the Everfree forest, checking out what that freaky light was. At least, that's where she thinks it appeared. You go help Twilight, I'm getting the others to help." she explained. "But um If it's okay for me to ask, How were you and Twilight be able react to that light so quickly?" she asked.

"No time for questions, just go look for Twi! I'll get the rest!" Without another word, the cyan Pegasus dashed out of sight, so fast She could have triggered a Sonic Rainboom.

The shy Pegasus, although scared to be in the particular location, began to fly above the Everfree forest. She didn't know what to look for regarding to the mysterious light, so the first pony she wanted to find was Twilight Sparkle. After a few minute of searching, she spot a lavender unicorn to the ground so she descended to the ground.

"Fluttershy, did Rainbow give you my message?" she asked.

"Um I'm not really sure but um she told me to go look for you in the forest to... help."

"I don't know why I have to be here, I rather be in bed with my dreams." said spike who was laying on Twilight's back.

"Well according to my calculations, from the distance of the light to Ponyville , it is approximately about 200 yards. The light lasted about 2 to 3 seconds at the direction of the Everfree Forest. This narrows it down to a radius of about 100 to 150 yards. (yeah i cannot go Einstein any farther so I'm just gonna end it like this) blah blah blah blah."

She continued to rant about how to find the source of the light until a pink blur appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh my gosh, you wouldn't believe what I just saw over there, I mean I've seen crazy things in my life like a hydra, a Ursa minor, many other things but not like what I just saw, I mean he was weird looking, funny looking but a mysterious figure, I think he was like a plant. I mean he was green! I was surprised at what I saw and couldn't help but make a song about it!"

"Wait Pinkie, go back. What did you say?" asked the lavender unicorn.

"I was surprised at what I saw and couldn't help but make a song about it?"

"No before that."

"I've seen crazy things in my life like a hydra, a Ursa minor, many other things but not like what I just saw."

"After that." she replied as she began to get annoyed.

"He was weird looking, funny looking but a mysterious figure, I think he was like a plant. I mean he was green?"

"There! Where did you see that!" she asked the pink pony as she shook her back and forth.

"R-r-r-r-r-i-i-igh-t b-e-e-e-h-i-i-i-i-n-d y-o-o-u." she replied as she pointed her hoof to a direction.

The two mares looked at the general direction their friend had pointed at and saw something shocking.

The figure on the floor had two large backpack, one on it's back and the other right under the other. Near by there was a long wooden stick with a patches of metal infused with it. And just like how Pinkie described, he looked like part of the vegetation. But those weren't the only features that shocked the two.

They were shocked to see that the figure was bipedal. He had two arms and legs, much similar to spike's characteristics only without scales and a tail. It laid on the ground, face down. Not to move even an inch.

To Twilight's surprise, the first to approach the figure was Fluttershy. Deep inside, she knew she was scared of this foreign being but she knew something was wrong with him if he was on the floor like that.

She looked closely to the figure to find that he's a male. His face showed signs of discomfort and pain. She immediately noticed the trail of blood behind him and a small pool of blood nearby.

"Oh my, Twilight he's hurt!" she cried as she flew over to her friend.

The Lavender unicorn approached the male and turned to Pinkie pie.

"Pinkie, could you dash to Sweet Apple Acres and ask Applejack for a cart? We're going to need it."

"Yes ma'am!" just like Rainbow Dash, she zipped at blinding speed as a pink blur and headed out to a farm.

"Okay Fluttershy. In the mean time, lets the best we can do for him." Twilight said as she flipped the Male over. "Um Twilight, if it's okay for me to ask, what kind of creature is he? I never seen anything like him." she asked.

"He's a human being." replied Twilight as she attempt to take a look at the source of the blood.

"A... a human?"

"Yes, a human being. I read in a book once, creatures that can walk on two feet. I've only heard of their existence in theories but I never knew they were real."

"Yeah that's a nice information in all but if you don't mind, I'm going back to the library to sleep." said the baby dragon as he jumped off the unicorns back.

"Wait spike!" cried Twilight but the baby dragon already left to the library.

"Twilight, I uh I don't want to disturb you but he's really really hurt." Fluttershy stated as she held her hooves over the wound this man sustained.

"Oh, I wanted Spike to go to the hospital for help." she said to her self.

Few minutes have past and his wound became more severe and his breathing became shallow. "We need to get him with proper attention or he's not going to make it." Twilight said.

"Um Twilight. If it's any help, um I have medical supplies at my cottage in case there was a animal with severe injuries like this."

Then right on cue, Applejack and Pinkie pie arrived with a cart attached to their back. "Ah came as fast as ah could when Pinkie told'me about a hurt fellow." she said with her southern accent.

"Great, help me put him in the cart. We're heading to Fluttershy's cottage." Twilight said as she already began to grab on to the human's legs. Applejack struggled to lift the human at first but managed to carry him over their heads and placed him gently on the cart.

"Alright, lets get going." Applejack said, hooking herself on the cart. The mares moved the cart as quickly as possible to Fluttershy's cottage. Every little second passing by meant a larger risk of death for the human.

As the cart swayed left and right, inside the human's head played memory that he wants to forget be he can't. He can't forget those dark days till the very grave he crawls into.

* * *

><p>1962, Washington highschool<p>

In the dark corner of a school. Three students were harassing and violently hurting another student in a secluded part of school. This part of school was rarely monitored by the school and commonly used by bullies to harass students.

"Yeah, you like that don't you jap." one of them said as he kicked a student in the chest. "Ha, look at him squirm." another said as he spit on the bruised student. "Yeah, remember pearl harbor bitch." The student on the floor coughed and tried to breath for air. Then the bully kicked the student in the face, flipping him over. "C'mon James. I thought Japs blow them selves up when they know they lost?" he said with a sadistic smile. "cough* ...*****" he said with a low voice.

"What's that? I think your speaking shit on me. Why don't you speak english we can all hear."

The young Japanese glared at his harasser and spat, "I said, GO TO HELL!"

James grabbed the first bully by the ear and threw him to the ground. The second bully charged at him but James ducked and kicked him in the stomach. Right behind him while he was facing the second bully was the third bully who was about to jump ontop of him. James quickly reacted by punching him in the throat, cutting his air supply. The first bully got back on to his feet and pulled out a butterfly knife out of his pocket and revealed the blade as it shined in the sunlight.

"You're gonna pay for that!" the bully spat as he waved the knife around in his hand. James just stared, not the bully but the blade that was in his hand. He charged at James in a slashing motion but James dodged each motion of slashing, which agitated the bully to become random attacks. When he attempt to stab, he grabbed the bully's arm and twisted the arm towards him. The blade went full four inches inside his chest, right where his heart is. The bully couphed up blood and dropped to the floor. James pulled the knife out of the guy's chest and, skillfully, put away the blade.

He turned around to the rest of the two bullys who harassed him. His eyes full of rage and vengence. One was still struggling for air and the other backed away from the Japanese. "Look man, I only did it cause he told me to. Just please don't hurt!" he said as he plead for mercy.

"Oh I'm not going to hurt you." James replied, the guy sighed a relief until, "I'm going to scar you for life."

The fear quickly returned as he saw him opened up the blade. "Wait, no, no, NO!"

few minutes later

Three body bags were brought to the coroner's car along with James getting arrested. One body had a wound to the chest, another died from suffocation, the last body had his stomach cut wide open, revealing the internal organs. The other students looked in fear as what a Jap can do to society but in truth, the real victim was the Jap who just simply bottled up his rage for so long until it burst.

The last words James said before the door closed were "A good act of revenge only deserves another."

* * *

><p>James woke up from his dream as he stood up in his bed. The dog tags around his neck jingled as it hit each other. His jacket was missing and his stomach was rapped in gauze and medical bandages. He looked around and he finds that he was in a bed in a room he has never been before.<p>

As he got out of the bed, he wince at pain around his stomach. He drops to his knees but eventually the pain subsides. Then he began to hear voices through a door. He slightly opened the door and heard a converstion of two women, both in English

"So how is he doing?" one asked. "Um, he's doing fine. He just need some rest, that's all." "Well I hope he gets back on his feet, I have so many questions to ask him."

At this point, he closed the door and looked around. 'I'm not going to be interrogated by a commie.' he thought. In the corner, there was his gears and equipment. For some reason both his weapon as well. He put on his BDU and combat jacket then strapped his harness which held all his pouches and handheld gears such as a handheld radio, a flashlight, and a few grenades.

After he grabbed his weapons, he opened the window to escape but only to find that he was on the second floor. He look down to find cart full of hay right below the window. 'Well if this crazy idea kills me, Heaven or hell I'm blaming the Italians.' he thought.

He took a deep breath and stepped off the ledge, landing into the cart full of hay. He cringe at the pain of how the hay felt like needles but regardless, he survived the jump.

"What was that?" cried a voice. "Um, I think it came upstairs." replied the other. There were footsteps going upstairs. He took this as his cue to dash for the forest.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle opened the door to the bedroom to see what was the noise. As they enter the room they find nothing in the room, the problem was there's NOTHING in the room.<p>

"Oh no where did he go?" FLuttershy exclaimed.

"Look. The window is open!" Twilight dashed to the open window and looked down. Fluttershy did the same behind her. The two saw a trail of hay heading towards the Everfree forest.

"He's gone back to the Forest, C'mon!" Twilight ran through the door while dragging her shy friend along. "U, I don't think it's such a good idea, eep!"

* * *

><p>AN Wow, this is probably the longest I have written so far. Well there's the second chapter, hope to receive good reviews. This is Agent colt, CIA special Activities Division signing out.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N I apl- apoli- Apoligize, god I can't speak english lol, For the incorrect grammer formats and other problems you may find. I have tried to have this beta read but, one question came to mind; HOW IN MOTHER OF ALL BOMBS DO I BETA READ! If my grammer is that bad and I need it beta read then please send me instrustions, Spasibo.

* * *

><p>James ran. He didn't know why he's running from that small house but he ran. Maybe it was fear that he was about to get interrogated or maybe it was his common sense kicking in, regardless he just ran down the trail through the thick forest.<p>

As each time the heart beats, they felt like a knife strike from within his chest. His breath never seemed to get enough air to his lungs and his blood boiled in his veins. Then there was still the wound he had when he was stabbed by that Vietnamese soldier.

Eventually, he grew tired and collapsed on the side of the road. Taking a very short time to catch his breath, he decided to take a look at his wound. To make sure no one spots him, he crawled behind the bushes; away from sight. And just in time, the sounds of hooves trotted his way.

"Vietnamese on horse back? Guess their jeeps are not working." he thought.

He did his best not to be noticed by his captors. His heart skipped a beat when the noise was right behind him.

The sound of the hoof faded by doppler effect and he left a sigh of relief. Once he knew it was safe, he unbuttons his jacket and takes off his shirt, exposing his torso and bandage.

He pulled out his knife out of it's sheath and cut the bandage. Once he unwrapped the strip, he removed the gauze and couldn't help but wince in pain from his wound.

Surprisingly, basic first aid was applied on the wound. It was cleaned and excess blood was removed but nothing was holding the wound together. From his but-pack (Yes there is such thing) he pulled out a first aid kit and grabbed a few thing: a suture needle, 5 inch string, a small box that read 'US army issued morphine', a lighter, gauze and a new strip of bandage.

James rolled up his sleeve and exposed his skin. Then pulled a syrette out of the small box and removed the cap, revealing the needle. He disinfects the needle with the open flame from his lighter. He took a deep breath and injected him self with the drug to numb the pain. At first, he jolted when he felt the needle enter his skin but after a few seconds, the pain became nothing. Including the bayonet wound.

He took hold of the suture needle and slid the string through it's loop. As the same way with the syrette, he placed the needle over the flames and disinfected it. He then began to close the wound with the suture kit. Although the effects of the morphine was disappearing, he continued to properly treat his wound. Once it was fully closed, he placed a gauze on the wound and wrapped it with a bandage.

As he finished button-up his jacket, he took out a cigarette and light one. The chemicals of the ciagarette always seemed to calmed him down, even if it ment destroying your lung. When he put away his carton, he felt a lump in one of his pockets. Curious, he digged through his pocket and pulled out a charm.

He immediately recognized it and looked at it in shame.

'I wonder if I done the right thing?' he asked himself. He still remembers the day he made that choice all those years ago...

* * *

><p>1963, L.A. Juvenile Halls<p>

James laid in his cell for a year now. He was sentenced for the gas chamber because he had taken 'innocent lives of three students in cold blood'. Today is the day they were going to snuff the life out of him.

An officer came up to his cell and opened the door.

"Get up." he said.

"Why? Can't I get a nap before your going to throw me in the gas chambers?" James replied.

"You're not going into the Gas chamber. IF you accept something." he said.

This made James sit up and face the police officer.

"You're given an opportunity," he began, "Either you can rot in a cell similar to this, eventually being moved to the gas chamber or we give you your liberty back."

"What's the catch?"

"You have to join the army. The government just sent a draft note to your house. Normally for boys like you, we can inform the government that you're in here and can't be drafted but they need all the men they need and we're willing to set you free. Do you accept?"

"..." James said nothing at first but gave the most simplest answer know to man, "yes"

He was released from detention and was told to pack up his things and head to the nearest recruitment building. When he entered his home, the first thing he noticed was that he heard sobbing in the kitchen. He quietly approached the room and saw his mother crying into her arms.

"Mom?" he called out softly.

His mother shift her head towards him and immediately gasped for air as if she was looking at a ghost. Like any loving mother would do, she dashed up to her son and hugged him tightly. He hugged her back and just stood there.

When his mother let go of him she said, "I am so glad your back home. Come, you must be hungry."

"Wait, mom." he called out to her, grabbing onto her arm."I can't stay."

His mother showed signs of confusion and fear at the same time.

"I had a choice, either I could spend my time in jail or be free but through the military." he explained, "So I chose to be part of the military."

"Wh-why would you choose that?" she asked, bringing back to her tears.

"Those were my only choices and truthfully, I don't really care."

She began to cry deeply into his arms and wouldn't bare to let go.

"I gotta pack my things." he said with a hint of regret.

He packed up his things in a few minutes and was about to leave.

"James, wait!" he looked behind to see her mother running up to him. She put something in his hand and let go. That's a Omamori (Good luck charm), I had that when Japan and America was still at war. It protected me and I hope it protects you too. Promise me you'll be safe."

"...I'll try." he hugged his mother one last time and walked down the street. Leaving behind a devastated mother.

* * *

><p>As he played back his memories, something within the bushes startled him. By reflex, he picked up his M16 rifle and flipped off the safety. The hardcore training and combat experience on the fields gave him the ability to sense even the slightest of noise, smell, and visual can be detected by him, alot can call it a Sixth sence and what ever is hiding in the bushes is not getting to him without a fight.<p>

* * *

><p>The two mares ran. Or more specifically, one ran while dragging her friend on the floor. Twilight ran as fast as she could through the Everfree forest to catch up with the human while Fluttershy tried to keep up with her.<p>

They ran for countless of minutes until Fluttershy spoke.

"Um Twilight, not to be a bother or anything but do you think we might have missed him because he went on a different path?"

"No we didn't. If my calculations are correct, we should catch up to him in two minutes at this constant speed we are going."

"But we've gone so far, yet there's no sign of him." she protested.

"Fluttershy, I'm sure we will catch up to him as long as we don't stop."

Twilight was cut off when she crashed into a familiar friend of hers.

"Ow, Applejack what are you doing here?" she asked.

The southern earth pony rubbed her forehead and replies.

"Just havin a friendly competition with Rainbow on who can stay out here in the forest for the longest without chickening out. What yall doing out here anyways?"

"Do you remember the human we found in the forest?"

"Ah do reckon so. Ah'm the one who brought the cart if yall recall."

"Well he got out into the forest and we were looking for him. Did he ran pass by you?"

"No, Ah havn't seen anything out here since I got here." she replied.

"Shoot."

"Um twilight, not to be mean but, ahem, I um told you so."

As the three were discussing on how to find the missing human, a knew noise filled the air in the distance.

It almost resembled a thunder clap but strangely there was no rain cloud to spot in miles.

"Is that Rainbow Dash, scarin some innocent foal out of their coats?" Applejack said.

"Did somepony called my name?" As if on cue, the Rainbow maned Pegasus was right behind the group.

"Wha- Rainbow? What in hay are you doing here?"

"Um, participating in the bet? duh."

Then there was another thunder in the distance. This made the local birds to fly away from their nests.

"I think we found our human." Twilight spoke.

* * *

><p>Just when he noticed the movements, a pack of wolves attacked him in numbers. James fired his rifle into the bushes, making his attacker scramble in the bushes. The hunting pack growled at him and James returned a equally menacing glare. He defended him self with his rifle, firing in burst and reloaded quickly trying to keep the distance between them.<p>

There were dozens more and quickly surrounding him with a bloodthirsty growl. He slung his rifle over his shoulder and pulled out both his M1911s.

"You want this piece of meat? I'm not going down without a fight!"

One jumped up and bit his arm. James screammed in pain but other wolves charged at him. While the wolf was occupied to bite off his arm, he aims his Colt M1911 and shot the oncoming three wolves. Then brought the pistol over the last wolf's head and painted the trees and the area with it's blood.

Another tackled him and attempted to bite his throat but James grabbed the head and snapped it. Then more pounced at him.

The attacks grew more in numbers and he began to reach his limit.

His arm experienced excrutiating pain, not as much as the bayonet wound but hurts very well like it. His pain made his arms so weak he couldn't now aim nor shoot.

'Dammit, I can't even pick up my weapon.' he thought.

He stared into the wolfs eyes and mentally, he said "Go ahead, I met my limits. Just end it already."

He didn't struggle for his gun anymore as he let it drop to the ground. One of the wolves stepped foward, baring his teeth and showed his predator eyes.

The wolf pounced and aimed for his throat. Just when he thought it's teeth would sink into him, a blue blur kicked it away.

"Get away from him ya manging mutts!" he heard.

Then he heard another voice.

"If yall don't git yall tails out o'here, Ah plan on skinnin ya for a new rug!"

The wolves backed away from the area and soon they disappeared.

"Oh my, do you think he's okay?" someone said.

"I don't know, we need to get him to a hospital this time girls."

James couldn't hear any longer as he loses his conscince.

* * *

><p>James slept quietly for a while. His pain subsided and regained little of his health. He would have slept a little longer until a annoying sound filled his ears.<p>

'mmm. Go away charlie, slit my throat another day.' he said in his sleep.

He slowly opens his eyes and at first he closed it immediately from the bright light that altered his vision.

He began to hear voices nearby,

"So Twilight dear, what did the doctor say?"

"He said he'll be fine but they don't know for sure. They never treated someone like him before."

"Is his face going to stay like that?"

James attempts to open his eyes for another try and succeed. He then takes a look around. Then his eyes grew to the size of dishes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Canterlot<p>

Princess Celestia opened the latest letter by her loyal student; Twilight. As she was about to read the first sentence, a high decibel scream of a male filled the air which startled her.

"What in the world was that?" she asked her self. She looked out the direction it came from and assumes it came from Ponyville.

* * *

><p>"Who or What are you! Where in hell am I! What do you want from me! And why is there a alligator biting my arm!" as James ranted, he lifted his arm to show the tiny alligator's mouth attached to his arm.<p>

"Gummy! There you are, I've been looking for you."

A pink pony jumped up and pulled away the alligator off his arm.

"Do you feel any better though?" a Lavender Unicorn asked.

"Not even close," he replied, "First I get wounded by a soldier, then attacked by wolves, now I lost my sanity and there are mythical creatures in front of me, talking to me if I may add. How worst can my life get!"

"...Ya done there partner?" asked the orange pony

"Yeah I'm done."

"Oh thank Celestia," a Cyan Pegasus cried as she was on the floor, "I don't think I can take more rants than RArity with her dresses."

"Hey!" protested a white coated Unicorn.

"Wait a minute, you mentioned a soldier. What soldier?" the Lavender Unicorn asked.

'What did I get myself into?' he thought. He then explained a lot about himself.

* * *

><p>AN CIA Special Activities Division Colt here, Like I mentioned before; If my grammar is that bad and I need immediate Beta reading then please send a PM with instruction on how to beta read.

Besides that, please comment in the review.

Agent Colt M1911 out.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N I keep forgetting to mention this. If you have trouble picturing what James look like, look for Call of duty black ops SOG team's Scavenger model. He looks like him but minus the Machete and one extra holster.

Hope this give you a better picture, now to come up more with traumatizing past for my OC.

* * *

><p>Half an hour has past. But to them, it felt much close to hours even days from hearing James' story. Who he is, his mission in a place called Laos, how he saved a group of soldiers' lives, how he got wounded and how he was able to survive this war for so long.<p>

The room was silent until the door behind them opened. Entered through that door was a nurse pony with a red cross on her flank. She was looking at a clip board and flipping through pages.

"Nurse Redheart, what did the doctors say?" asked the Lavender pony.

"Honestly, they have no idea if he's going to be fine or not but from the looks of it he's perfectly fine. He can leave right away." Redheart replied.

"Great. I hate being in hospitals." James said, he took a quick scan around the room.

James noticed all of his gear was neatly placed against the wall. He pulled him self out of the bed and put on his heavy gear back on his back. As he strapped his ammo pouches on his chest, he asked the ponies.

"Well, I introduced my self. Aren't you going to tell me yours?"

"Oh Sorry, My name is Twilight Sparkle. The Cow-mare over there is Applejack."

"Howdy." cried the Orange mare, shaking James' hand.

"The energetic pink pony is our friend, Pinkie Pie."

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie, do you like parties? I like parties! Especially when I throw surprise parties! I would throw one for you but you know already Oh how bout I-"

"Is her diet on caffeine or something?" James ask as he back away from the pink pony.

"I tired that theory but couldn't get the proofs." replied Twilight.

James then looked at the Cyan Pegasus that's hovering in the air. He made a quick observation and spoke.

"Okay. Judging by the rainbow mane that Pegasus has, I'm assuming her name has to do something with Rainbow. On top of which, she has that impatient attitude which she's even showing right now. So is your name something like 'Rainbow blitz'?" James asked.

"Close. It's Rainbow Dash, fastest flier in Equestria." Twilight said, correcting the human.

"Nope." Rainbow replied, "I'm THE fastest flier in Equestria." Boasted the cyan Pegasus.

"Rainbow Brag is more like it." he thought.

"Okay moving on, this is Fluttershy."

From the mention of her name, she squeaked behind a curtain. Dared not to show her face.

"She's not scared of you if your wondering, she's just really shy." Twilight said.

"And lastly, Rarity. She's a fashion designer and owns a shop across town."

"Hmm. So tell me, what are your three size?" Rarity asked, staring at James very closely.

"Uh, my... size?"

"Yes, I haven't designed a suit for quite some time but I'm sure I can come up with something."

"Su-suit? What are you talking about?" James asked.

"Why, new clothes for you obviously. That attire is just so, forgive me but... It's ugly. It is like you wore that same outfit for a year. You need to wear something else. Something that's a little more... clean. Oh this gives me an idea, on to the boutique!"

Soon after, Rarity dashed out of the room with a determined look in her face. James made a confused face as he looked at Twilight.

"It's what she does." she said, "And you really do need new clothes. You have some stench." Her nose cringed as she smelled James' clothes.

"Sorry, I don't usually have access to laundry back from where I was. I'm... always on duty. Trying to... survive."

His mind began to drift away as another memory of his began to surface.

* * *

><p>1965, Ia Drang (Death Valley)<p>

The sound of the chopper slices through air. Swaying left and right, carrying over a dozen of highly trained combat unit.

Among them was a young Japanese American named James, Rifleman back then. Hanging on the side of the helicopter, with a M16 in his hands. He took out a photograph and took a good look at it, a good look at the photograph of his family.

"Drop zone, ETA 3 mikes!" shouted the pilot. Upon the call, the troop checked their weapons and ammo. James put away the photo and checked his weapon as well. Some of the soldiers on board were eager to fight but many were anxious.

Their destination appeared before them, a battle torn field and it was filled with North Vietnamese Military.

"THIS IS A HOT LZ, WE ARE NOT LANDING! REPEAT, WE ARE NOT LANDING!" Shouted the squad leader.

James mentally cursed and readied himself to jump.

Once the helicopter was inches to the ground, everyone jumped out. One got shot as he stood up.

"Contact, 500 yards!" shouted a soldier.

"We're going get over run!"

"Texas 2-5, Broken Arrow! I say again, Broken Arrow!"

There was chaos everywhere, blood rained and guts flew. Thousands of NVA troops stormed upon US positions. There were constant yell of orders and cries of agonies.

James aimed his rifle and fired down range toward the oncoming enemy. Each time he fired, the bullets would penetrate their flesh like butter.

The fighting went on until a new yet familiar noise entered the air. James looked up into the skies and saw F4 phantoms flying toward their positions. The planes released the napalm and as time seemed to have began to stop, so did his heart. He watched in horror as those canisters dropped right in front of him.

* * *

><p>"James? James, are you okay?" a voice asked and James instantly snapped out of his war flashback.<p>

"Wha- I-I'm fine. Just..., it's nothing. Listen, uh I wanna be alone for a while. I would like to go take a look around if you'll let me." he said, putting on his boonie hat.

"Oh that's fine, do you need a place to stay though? I have a extra room back in my library." Twilight said.

"I appreciate your generosity but I'm gonna decline it." James relied as he began to walk away. 'I'm not worth it anyways.'

When James disappeared around the corner, twilight's stomach began to growl. "I guess I should be hungry since I haven't eaten breakfast this morning." she said as she gave off a embarrassed smile.

"Well c'mon, Let's grab som'thin to eat." Applejack said, dragging Twilight in her arm (hoof? IDK 0_0?).

"Hey Fluttershy, you coming?" Rainbow dash asked.

The butter coated Pegasus in question was not paying attention to her friend and instead was staring at the road James disappeared to.

"Uh Fluttershy? Fluttershy!"

"Oh uh no, um I have to go back to the cottage to... feed Angel. I'm sorry, please don't hate me." she said.

"Okay dokey Lokie Fluttershy, We'll see you later Okay?"

"Okay."

Rainbow, Twilight, Pinkie, and Applejack trotted away and once they were out of sight, Fluttershy took to the air and began to search for James.

'I hope he hasn't gone too far' she thought. She hoped he haven't gone too far. The doctors did say he was going to be fine but she was just too worried about this human.

* * *

><p>AN I hope I have the British and Southern accents correct, I try my best but I don't think I got the accents right. *Suddenly gets whacked twice in the head*

"Ah ain't got no aksent!

"I shall damn you to Bloody hell!"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Okay I assumed rarity had a British accent, but I guess I was wrong. So I guess I'll just focus on the southern accent then. *Gets bucked in the head*

Ah said, I ain't got no Acksent!

* * *

><p>Twilight and her friends found them selves a cafe to stop for lunch. They ordered their food and just finishing up.<p>

"Boy howdy, the chef here makes one good recipe of a sandwich." Applejack said as she gave off a belch. "Pardon."

Rainbow dash noticed Twilight haven't even took a bite out of her daffodil and daisy sandwich. She just stared down to the ground, blankly.

"Hey Twilight, arn't you going to eat that?" she asked.

"I just can't get James' story out of my head. Can you imagine being in a world where you constantly... take another life, just to determine whose right and wrong?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right. That story of his was pretty sad. Uh not that it makes me sad or anything."

"Rainbow, now is not the time to keep your ego." Applejack said, glaring at the Pegasus.

"Ooh I know what will cheer him up! A PARTY!" Pinkie cried, she was about to go and set up the party until Twilight stopped her.

"Pinkie, I don't think a party will help him. Let's just leave him alone for now."

"Leave who alone may I ask?" said a voice behind them.

The four turned around and immediately bowed before none other than Princess Celestia.

"Your highness, what brings you to Ponyville?" Twilight asked, lifting her head up.

"I have read your letters about this human being here and I wanted to know a little more about him." replied the Princess.

"Um Princess, we shouldn't bother him for a moment. He... needs some time alone. He's been thorugh alot."

"I see. Well, would you care to tell me on how much you have learned about this human?" the princess asked.

"Certainly your majesty."

* * *

><p>James walked around the streets, taking a stroll through the town. It was a small village but a peaceful place. Something he hasn't seen for a very long time.<p>

He felt many gaze upon him as he strolled but he paid no attention. He was already used to this kind of attentions back home anyways. Attention called discrimination (Ha I'm a poet, and I never knew XD)

At first he was completely taken off guard when he met Twilight and others. But when he saw that many other ponies lived in this village, he wasn't going to go nuts for the second time.

The same cannot be said for the occupants. There were a lot of whispers and murmuring around him as past some ponies by. 'Probably thinking how different I am from them.' he cursed mentally to who ever was gazing at him.

Once he was out of town, he end up in a hill. It overlooked the town below and he could clearly see the sun high above the sky.

He looked around to make sure he was alone.

Once he knew he was for the moment, James took off his ruck sack and his rifles off his shoulder and set it aside. Then from one of his pouch, he took out a old and torn up photo.

A photo of a man in his formal military uniform. Right next to him was a woman in a dress who smiled brightly in the photo. And between those two stood himself as a child, saluting as he wore a military hat which was still too big for him to wear.

It was discolored but it still showed the pink petals of the cherry blossoms in the background. A storm of petals falling to the ground in front and behind them.

James look down to the photo with sorrow in his eyes. He placed the photo against a rock and to make sure it won't be taken away be the breeze, he placed a M16 magazine at the base of the photo.

He then grabbed a box full of incense matches out of the ruck sack and light two with his lighter. Once he stick the matches in to the ground and let it burn, he put his hands together and prayed quietly to himself.

"Um Hi mom, dad." he said, "Sorry I haven't prayed for a while. I was really busy for a few weeks but lately I encountered many... unexpected things in my life. At a point of my life I became a soldier, just like you dad, then relocated to the Special forces for covert operations. And now, it's crazy and I still can't believe it but now I'm in a world, supposedly it's populated by mythical creatures. At first, I was surprised but not anymore. For the first time in service, I can finally relax a bit and... maybe think back in my life, review on the mistakes I made."

James began to sob as he spoke.

"Life is... very hard without you guys... I-I don't know what am I supposed to do. *sniff*I mean, the first... thing I should be thinking about is... how to get home but... I don't... wanna go back. Not back to that world. I mean, I just got out of hell. I don't want to go back to it."

At this point, James broke into tears and cried. Cried as hard as he could to let out all that stress.

"But I guess not all was bad. I still... remember that day...when we visited... Japan, all those years ago. The cherry blossom on that street was absolutely beautiful. I still remember that song we sang... I still remember each words."

James wiped his tears and cleared his throat. Then he began to sing in a foreign language.

"Bokura wa kitto matteru  
>Kimi to mata aeru hibi o<br>Sakuranamiki no michi no ue de  
>Te o furi sakebuyo<br>Donnani kurushii toki mo  
>Kimi wa waratteirukara<br>Kujikesooni narikakatemo  
>Ganbareru kigashitayo<p>

Kasumiyuku keshiki no naka ni  
>Ano hi no uta ga kikoeru<p>

Sakura sakura ima sakihokoru  
>Setsuna ni chiriyuku sadame to shitte<br>Saraba tomo yo tabidachi no toki  
>Kawaranai somo omoi o ima<p>

Imanara ierudarooka itsuwari no nai kotoba  
>Kagayakeru kimi no mirai o negau<br>Hontoo no kotoba

Utsuriyuku machi wa marude  
>Bokura o sekasuyooni<p>

Sakura sakura tada maiochiru  
>Itsuka umarekawaru toki o shinji<br>Nakuna tomo yo ima sekibetsu no toki  
>Kazaranai ano egao de saa<p>

Sakura sakura iza maiagare  
>Towani ni sanbameku hikari o abite<br>Saraba tomo yo mata kono basho de aoo  
>Sakura maichiru michi no<br>Sakura maichiru michi no ue de."

By the time he finished, the incense burned away to ashes and sun already began to shift it's color to bright orange.

"Someday, I hope to find a way back to you guys, back on that street but I won't meet you two in heaven. Not with the sins and mistakes I have made... But please, rest easy until the time comes."

He gave one last prayer and put away the photo back in to his pocket.

"You can come out now, Fluttershy." he said without looking.

From within the bushes behind him, there was a cry of surprise and Fluttershy popped her head out.

"I'm sorry I followed you, please don't be mad at me." she said, nervously.

"I'm not mad but next time, please respect others' privacy." he said as he put his ruck sack back on.

"Um, If it's okay for me to ask, what was that song you just sang? I didn't understand most of it but it was so beautiful." she said, curious about that song.

"...It was a song I learned a very long time ago. When life for me... wasn't hell yet. When I was still innocent." he explained, "When I was still a child, my family and me visited a place called Japan. Some of the major cities were destroyed by the previous war but other parts were left untouched. Those places still had the natural landscapes and sceneries so we visited there. And what I saw left me speechless. It was a street, surrounded by trees called cherry blossom each side. It stretched out for hundreds of miles and it never ended. I remember running down that road for countless amount of minutes but never reached the end. I grew tired and before I knew, I was sleeping in my mother's arms. A few weeks later, my father was shipped to Korea. Before he... past away, he sent us a post card from Japan with lyrics on the back. I memorized it everyday and my mother and I sang it together. In honor of my fathers service in the marines."

"I wish I understood what you were saying, I bet the words are as beautiful as you sing." she said.

"...If you want, I can translate the words for you. I can write two languages fluently and it's pretty accurate." he replied.

"Oh no that's okay, please don't go through the trouble for me. But if you want to that is."

"You sure? I mean, it's not like this my secret song or something."

"Well...I-if you insist. Um, If it's okay with you, Would you like to stay at my cottage to sleep? If that's okay with you that is." she said, although she started to blush around her cheeks but James didn't notice.

"I think I'd like that." he replied. He technically didn't trust these ponies yet, but something about this Pegasus made him comfortable. Like when he was near her, he felt... safe. Most of his worries, pain and emotions, seemed to disappear into thin air.

Flutteshy was a bit surprised when she got her reply, she wasn't really expecting him to say 'yes'. Since he did declined the offer Twilight gave to him.

"You know, normally it's the um... male who leads the female by manners but I have no idea where I am so I don't suppose you mind leading me to the cottage would you?" he asked.

"Oh no, I don't mind at all. It's not that far anyways." she replied.

The two began to walk... well technically one walked and the other flew but regardless they were going to a cottage. And James hasn't began to notice yet but his cold heart of his already began to thaw from his time here.

* * *

><p>AN This song is very old and traditional song in Japan called 'Sakura'. Truthfully there has been several different kinds of Sakuras ever since its appearance in around 1800. Historically, this song is incorrect to use because it wasn't made in 1960 but in 2002. I wanted to use this song because I love the story behind this. If you would like to hear this song, look for "Naotaro Moriyama, Sakura" if you manage to get the English version, I'm sure it will make anyone cry. I know it made me cry. T^T

I have a announcement to make. There won't be a new chapter for next week. Why? Because I'm visiting a relative in Japan on Thursday. And it's going to be a fun trip Cause i'm going to Universal Studios Japan! X3 ! Well hope to get great reviews and i hope your spring break would be 20% more cooler too. TTYL :D *Goes out of the room with excitement*


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Hey, Agent colt here. Back to the states from the land of the suns . Boy it sure was fun over in Tokyo. Went to Oomiya, Osaka, Akihabahara, and several other cities. Though side effects includes jet-lag and boredom on flight but regardeless. Well I had fun but what did you guys do this spring break? If you want leave a message in the PM about YOUR fun times. Well, *ahem* It's time to kick some ass and chew gum, (Puts on sunglass) and I'm all out on gum. (YEAAAAAH!)

* * *

><p>"-and that's all I have learned so far about James." As twilight finished, she stood up from her seat and stretched her joints.<p>

"That is... quite a story, Twilight." Princess Celestia said, "Such a tragic life, I do feel sorry for this man."

"Me too your highness, we all do. I wish we could do something to help him." Twilight replied as she sat back down.

"I do wish to help too but as you said, I think he needs a time alone by himself." she then noticed the sun was setting.

"Oh my, I have left the castle for that long? I must return to Canterlot and finish my duties."

She was about to leave but stopped all of a sudden and turned back to her student. "Oh Twilight. If you meet James again, please tell him I would like to meet him personally."

"Of cource your highness." Twilight replied as she bowed.

Then the Princess' chariot arrived and she left for Canterlot.

"Ya know, speaking of which. Where the hay did he go anyways?" Applejack asked.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy opened her door to her cottage and turned on the lights. Right behind her, James peeked inside and took a look around.<p>

"Wow, it looks just like any other home from my world." he commented as he entered.

"Oh um, Would you like some herbal tea?" Fluttershy asked as she closed the door.

"I think I would like a cup, thanks." he replied as he removed some of his gear off his shoulders. His equipment alone weighed at least 120 pounds since he needed to carry supplies and munintions that lasts him for at least a week.

"Oh okay, um I only have one bed room but you can use it if you like." she offered.

"Then where will you sleep?"

"Oh I-I can sleep on the couch just fine. Really it's no big deal." she said, then flew into the kitchen.

James sat down on the couch and removed his hat. The air around him made him shiver as it contacted with his sweat, giving him chills but it felt so good like breathing in fresh air.

He opened up one of the pouches on his rucksack and pulled out a towel. As he wiped the sweat off his face he took off his chest harness and set it aside with his other gear.

'I wonder how did I got here?' he thought.

How he end up in this world was still a mystery for the young soldier. At one point he was in the jungles of Laos. Then after an attempt of suicide, he ends up in a alternate universe where it's populated by mythical horses.

Maybe he hit his head hard on the ground or he is hallucinating from hunger or lack of sleep. Or possibly h-

His thoughts were inturrupted when something was thumping against his ankle. As he looked down, he saw a bunny thumping his leg against him with a irratated face.

"Hey what are you doing there?" he said to the bunny. The bunny looked up and glared at him. Practically a threat stare to him.

"James? Are you alright?" a voice asked, snapping him back to reality.

He looked around and saw Fluttershy next to him with tea cups in her hooves.

"Oh yeah, I... I dosed off for a second." he said, before she could see this bunny by him, he lightly shoved him out of the way.

James took a hold of the cup and took a sip. In an instant the warm liquid contact his tongue, the sensation of this taste was indescribable as the bitter yet sweet liquid flow down his throat as he swallowed.

He pulled the cup away from his mouth with a surprised expression.

"It's a special brew I learned from a friend. She know alot on how to make herb teas. I hope you don't find it unpleaseant." she said as she drank her tea.

"Not at all. In fact I never drank something this good in my life."

"Oh, I'm glad you like it."

For a moment the two fell in silence as they looked each other's eyes. James looked at Fluttershy's teal eyes while she looked at his dark brown eyes.

Deep within his heart, a familiar feeling from long ago began to surface and when he felt it's presence, he suddenly stood up and dashed out of the cottage as he said, "I-I need a fresh air!" leaving a confused Pegasus on the couch.

He dashed outside as quickly as he could and tried to suppress this feeling within him.

'Don't you dare repeat the same mistake James!' he scold himself. 'Don't you dare do it like with Tanya."

* * *

><p>3 years ago...<p>

A wise man once said, "Truth is the first casualty of war." I didn't believe it until I saw it with my own two eyes.

I remember those days with vivid memories.

When I was still new to the LRRP unit, I was a bit... anti-social to others. First couple of missions, I went in alone because there were no squad I could work with. That was until I met Tanya.

Tanya Harrington was one of the few women who joined the Army and transferred to LRRP like me. Only she knew a little more things than I did.

She showed me the ropes and I trusted her. One time she said, "James, your a wonderful man. It's a shame they treated you like that back home."

After those words, we were inseparable. We swore an oath, "I will serve and protect, not for my country, but for the person who I hold dearly in my heart."

A year has past and I heard that her service was about expire by next month. When I heard that she was going to be shipped home, I had to make a move. Ask her if... she wanted to make me the happiest man on earth, and I didn't care if it'll court marshal me. That was until 'He' spoke out. A Marine, year older than me and I could tell he was Texan from his accent. I didn't know what was happening at first until I saw her jump on to him as she shoved me out of the way. I stood there in shock as I saw her kiss this man.

The man said, "Hey Tanya, you know this guy?"

I wanted her to at least explain to me or tell him who I was, I would have understand if this guy was thought to be KIA or something but instead she said, "Who, this Jap? He's nothing but a bucket of crap."

Those words tore me apart. For a year, we shared our lives together, I risked my life for her and a year of toying with me. My heart sank and I just left the area. Didn't say anything... just left.

Following next week, the unspeakable happened. What supposed to be a cease fire for the US and NVA, we were attacked by a barrage of Vietnamese forces.

I was sent along with the Marine Corps to rescue any possible survivors in Da Nang. Most of the sight was a massacare of dead US infantry. While some of the squads were taking care of the bodies, I heard a cry of help.

I followed the voice to a trench filled with mud and bloody corpses. Among those body was someone still breathing.

"James?" a voice spoke, I lifted a body to see 'her' there. "James? Oh thank god it's you. Please... help me it hurts so much." Tanya was bleeding from her head and her arm seemed to be dislocated. I looked behind me and I saw no one nearby. Then I see her boyfriend's corpse on the side. I looked back to her and pulled out my pistol and suppressor out.

"J-James what are you doing? I-is this a joke?"

As I attached the suppressor on the gun, the only thing I said was, "Who? All I see is bucket full of crap." She looked at me with a shocked expression as she watched my emotionless face point a suppressed gun at her. She would have screamed but I pulled the trigger faster than she could.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

James jolted back to reality as he was reminded what he done couple of years back. When he looked around, he noticed that the sun already set and it was currently night time.

'Wow I dosed off.' he thought.

He sneezed when he felt the cold air so he walked back to the cottage.

Once he got inside, he noticed that Fluttershy was already asleep on the couch. She was curled up like a ball and only gave off a quiet snore.

He couldn't help but smile at her but he noticed she was shivering in the cold air.

In response, he took off his jacket and placed it on top of her. A few minutes later, her shivering stop and soon James drifted to sleep next to her by the couch.


	7. Chapter 7

James's POV

* * *

><p>I woke up to a noise; I heard giggling around me. I tried to get up, but I couldn't move my body. I couldn't even open my eyes. All I could do was nothing but breath. No matter how hard I tried, I was helpless.<p>

"Someone... There?" I said, hoping someone heard me.

"Someone... please, I-I can't see."

As my mind drifted through the empty space, I began to hear voices.

"Hello? Is someone there?"

The voices weren't legiable for a moment until I could clearly make out what they were saying.

"James...James..." I could hear someone call out my name repeatedly with a distorted voice.

"Wait, what the hell is going on." I said, but I recieved no reply back. Not that I expected one.

I had no idea what was going on, but one thing for sure, I'm not in a friendly environment. I tried to get away but my arms and legs wouldn't move as if they didn't exist.

Suddenly, I began to experience a sharp pain on my back, like I took a slash from a blade. Then another slash to the arm, and another to other parts of my body. Each strike I would shout in pain, begging whoever's attacking to stop but the attacker continue to put cuts on my body.

"What the hell do you want from me!" I shouted. The attacker made no reply, instead I think it giggled at me. Suddenly I felt what seemed to be it's hand on my face and began to rub against my bloody cheek. The hand came over my eyes and grabbed a hold of my eyelids. Then it began to slowly ripped them off of it's tendons and ligaments. I screamed at the top of my lungs, but my attacker didn't even hesitated. It just giggled at my pain while I suffered.

Because my eyelid was now missing, I could see my surroundings although my blood is getting in my vision, but I could care less. Now I could finally see my attacker and I was shocked.

"Tanya, how the hell are you alive!" I yelled. I wanted to beat the crap out of her but the only thing that prevented me from that was being tied to this chair. I tried the break free but no avail.

I looked back at her and noticed in one of her hand, she held a knife that had my blood on it. In the other, my eye lid.

She got on top of me and kissed me. I was disgusted but she continued to kiss until she let go to speak.

"Don't you remember? I love you." she said as she rubbed herself on me.

"You still think of me as a boyfriend after you dumped me for Texan marine?!" I retorted.

"That's how I show love to a Jap like you, be glad I like you for who you are." Her hand reached down to my pants and she attempted to strip me. Before she could unzip me, I headbutt her face and cause her to fall backwards. At the same time, I fell the other direction.

Upon dropping to the floor, my ropes got unravelled and I was free. I got on my feet and ran as fast as I could for the nearest exit.

I heard her shout from behind me with a voice like something from a horror movie.

"CoMe BaCk!1 GeT yOuR fUcKiN aSs BaCk HeRe So I cAn FuCk YoU uP1!"

"AS IF!" I replied.

I ran but she caught up and tackled me to the floor.

"ThErE'S nO wHeRe FoR yOu To RuN!" she screamed while wrapping her hands around my throat.

My air was blocked, I couldn't breath. I had to free myself from her grasp somehow. I grabed hold of something and without thinking, I rammed the object into her neck. When it made contact, it sprayed blood everywhere, killing her and she fell on top of me. I couphed hard, trying to bring back oxygen back into my lungs.

I looked back at corpse that laid in front of me. In front of me, a yellow pegasus with a knife in her neck laid there, lifeless.

I was shocked, couldn't believe what was in front of me. But she was right in front of me.

"What have I done..." I said, suddenly her corpse jumped up and pinned me to the floor while yelling at me.

"James, it's time to wake up!"

* * *

><p>3rd person POV<p>

James woke up from the terrible nightmare, causeing his head to jerk up. Along the way he hit something with his forehead. He pulled away and rubbed his forehead.

"Ouch, oh I'm sorry James. I-I didn't mean to startle you." he heard.

He opened his eyes and Fluttershy was standing above him. Upon looking at her, he remembered the nightmare. He screamed at the top of his lungs and fell off the sofa.

"James' i-is everything alright?" she asked, but James just backed away from her in horror.

She had never seen somepony panic this hysterical. She had to calm him down.

"James, please calm down. You had a bad dream."

The young human quickly observed his surroundings. He wasn't in that small room he was tortured in, he's back in Fluttershy's cottage. Once he figured things out, he slowly calmed himself down.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I-I'm fine... I need to step out again." he stood up and grab somethings out of his jacket and left out of the front door. Leaving a confused Pegasus behind again.

Once he was alone outside, he pulled out a cigarette out of it's package and lit it's end with his lighter. He inhaled the drugging smoke into his lung and let it out, leaving a large cloud of smoke.

From behind him he heard someone greet him.

"Good morning James."

As he turned around to reply, he was startled when there was a large horse in front of him. Surprised, he took a step back but what he wasn't aware of was that he tripped on a rock and fell backwards over the fence. Falling 5 feet down and into the water below.

When he surfaced he saw Twilight sparkle looking down at him with a hor-

"Alicorn!"

whoops sorry, wait AAAH MY 4th WALL!

"Moving on."

... fine. There goes my pay check.

When he surfaced he saw Twilight Sparkle looking down at him with an alicorn next to her.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" the alicorn asked.

"Aside from having multiple heart attacks on the same day and having a headache, I'm doing great." he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Guards, do please help him." the alicorn ordered and almost immediately two white Pegasus in golden armor flew towards James and helped him out of the waters.

He thanked the two but once their task was done they just stood there like they were made of stone. James just paid no further attention and went back to the alicorn and Twilight.

"I'm terribly sorry I have startled you." the alicon said, "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Princess Celestia; Co-ruler of Equestria."

"Sergeant James Yorinaka, United States Long Range Reconnaissance Patrol." James replied as he introduced himself.

"My student; Twilight here briefly told me about your experience in the war." she said, "It must have been horrible sight."

James' face turned grim as the subject was brought up.

"...I rather not talk about it. It's... too depressing." he replies.

Twilight and Princess Celestia looked at each other for a moment and then back to James.

"Alright, I understand it is personal to you. I will go no farther to pursue with this question. But do you plan on staying here?" she asked.

"That's a great offer but I think we both know a human won't fit in with a world full of horses."

"Ponies." Twilight corrected him.

"...world full of ponies then. Look, either way I should be getting back to my world as soon as possible before something bad happens like I don't know, paradox or something."

"hmm. I suppose I can find a spell within my library that may aid your return. In the mean time, I will have Twilight and her friends accompany you during your stay here in Ponyville." When she finished, a guard came up to her and whispered to her. She then looked back at Twilight and James.

"I'm terribly sorry but I must return to Canterlot. A problem seems to have emerged and I must tend to it."

"Should I come with you princess?" Twilight asked.

"No my student, there is no need for that. Please continue with your research on friendship."

The Princess got on to a chariot, the guard brought in and flew off into the distance.

"Research on friendship?" James asked.

"Yes, Princess Celestia assigned me to study friendship in ponyville and I report to her every time I discover one. Don't you study?"

"I do but I studied foreign languages and physics. Then extensive training for combat."

Fluttershy meekly opened her door and stepped outside.

"Is everything alright? I-I heard somepony scream."

"A little too late for that but yeah, we're okay." James reply, reassuring her.

"Thank goodness, Oh hello Twilight." FLuttershy greeted, finally noticing Twilight.

"Hey Fluttershy, nice day isn't it?"

"Yes it is, but I need to go to the market today. Everyone's finished off their breakfast and now I need more supplies."

"There are others living here?" James asked, "I haven't notice other ponies living here."

"Fluttershy is a caretaker here in Ponyville for animals around the area. Since that is her special talent." Twilight explained.

"Special talent?"

"You see this?" Twilight turned her flank towards him and showed him her cutie mark. "This represents my talent for magic and studies. Everypony here has their own to represent either their talent or personality that they discover."

"Does humans have a cutie mark?" Fluttershy asked.

"No, although we do have things called tattoos that humans artificially place on their bodies. I don't have one but I don't want one either."

"Why is that?" Twilight and Fluttershy asked at the same time.

"Because they use a needle to imprint art on the skin and the process is painful."

Upon hearing the horrors of the tattoo, Twilight and Fluttershy fell silent.

Twilight broke the silence when she realizes what time it is.

"Oh my gosh, I'm late on my studies! I'll see you guys later!" She galloped quickly as she could and disappeared beyond their sight.

James looked back at Fluttershy and said, "Weren't you going into town to get more supplies?"

Realizing her original chore, she dashed back into her cottage and grabbed her wallet and saddlebag. She confronted James again and asked nervously.

"Um James would you like to come with me to the market with me?"

"Why? You need help with the groceries shopping?"

"Oh no, I can't ask of your help like that. I just... thought since your staying here in Ponyville for a while, I could um, show you around town?"

James thought to himself for a moment.

'I guess it wouldn't hurt for a sight seeing.'

"Okay, Let me just get my jacket and hat, we'll be on our way." James said, entering the cottage. He took off the wet jacket he was wearing and replaced it with a dry one.

'I can care less about my pants being wet.' he told himself, 'It'll dry over time. Especially at this humidity.'

He regrouped with Fluttershy and puts on his bush hat.

"Alright, I'm ready."

The two began their approach towards Ponyville, although they failed to notice a figure within the bushes staring at the two with a piercing glare.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Spasibo comrades for your patients, I hope this covers up for my lack of update. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go... take care of things in Moscow... *Places M1911 in suitcase*

* * *

><p>As Fluttershy and James walked for a while, they finally arrived at the market.<p>

At every corner, there were stands that sold many different varieties of produces; fruits, vegitables, cooking oil. They were even selling alcohols and other beverages.

'Doesn't really change to the markets in my world.' he thought.

James to look a fluttershy.

"So Fluttershy, are you sure you don't want me to help you with the grocery?" James asked.

"Y-yes, I handle these kinds of chore everyday. Really, I don't mind carrying all these produces." she replied.

Fluttershy opened her saddle bag and pulled out a list. The list was quite long. In fact, it was so long, it reached floor and it reached by James's foot.

"...And you said you can carry all this?" he asked.

Fluttershy made a squeak sound (To James confusion of where it origanted from) as she tried to go through the list.

"W-well I used to be able to carry most of them alone in the past, but I may need to make a few trips for this."

"Then I can shorten your trips." James said as he picked up the list and took a quick check. He was dumbfounded by the long list of food, supplies and other neccesary items.

"Whoa, this is enough supplies to support a small country." he said as he handed it back to the Pegasus.

"Really James, you don't have to help me. I can do this on my own. It's not a problem, I've been doing this every week."

"Hey, the least I could do in return for your hospitality is help you with your chores. And besides, even though I'm technically a different species from this world, I think the 'ladies treatment' still applies here." he replies.

"Well, o-okay if you want to."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Twilight's library<p>

Twilight sat by her desk, surrounded by books. She studied each book under the request by Princess Celestia to locate a transportation or some kind of dimension crossing spell. She must find it or else the princess might send her back to magic kindergarten or be banished to the moon or thrown in a dungeon or be banished to the moon, in a dungeon, while serving magic Kindergarten for lack of trying.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Canterlot<p>

"Achoo!" Princess Celestia sneezes at her desk as she was signing a document for the representative of Damarecus.

"Has thy caught a cold?" her sister asks.

"Sniff* No, but I think someone made another rumor."

* * *

><p>Spike woke up with a loud yawn as he crawled out of his bed.<p>

"Twilight, it's Saturday. Can't you take a break from your studies for one hour? You've been up all night, flipping through those pages." the little baby dragon said.

"That's something I can't do right now Spike. Princess Celestia entrusted me find a spell that is capable of trasporting James back to his world at all cost."

"She said, 'If you could find it'." he retorted as he walked down stairs to get ready for breakfast.

As the lavender pony placed the book back to its shelf and levitated another to her, she found a documentary of a pony who ended up on a different world.

The title said, "The bloody side of the coin".

As she flipped through the first page, it told a story about a thoasand years ago, a earth pony from Fillydelphia named Boron, who was a scientist at the time, was engulfed in a bright white light on his way home from work and before he knew it, he was in a world riddled with corpse of creatures he had never seen before. In his descriptions of these creatures were chracteristics of a monkey but stood differently as they had very little hair and wore identical clothes to each other.

As she continued to read, she realises that this documentary was about the human world. But how did he manage to return?

She skipped to the very end of the document and found her answer. But it wasn't the answer she hoped for.

According to Boron, he returned to Equestria mysteriously as he came. But it says that he was traumatized from his five year experience.

'Wait, 5 years?' she thought.

Boron was trapped in the human world for five years before he returned. But he didn't return the same way he came. He claims that the humans were savage creatures that killed their own kind with weapons he had never seen before.

The weapons seemed to control weather as he saw them produce clouds and thunder with a long staff as hundred of these humans pointed the staff at another. And each thunder caused the other human to drop to the ground, dead. Boron never knew what the humans called this weapon but he was sure as manure didn't want to find out the name for this dreaded weapon.

He even saw some horses on the field, who suddenly exploded with blood when a monstrous metal beast unleashed its horror.

He was lucky to be alive but that horrifying experience stayed with him till he past away.

The documentary shocked her as it explains full details of a pony who has enter the other demension many many years ago.

Then she realizes something. "What if James is like those humans written here?" the mere thought made her blood run cold.

Her thoughts were cut off when Spike called out to her.

"Twilight, breakfast is ready! Put down that book and come down!"

Twilight closed the book and set it aside. Then joined Spike for breakfast.

The room she entered filled the air with rich scent of maple syrup and hay pancakes. She sat down in her seat and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"So Twilight, what were you reading up there that made you quiet all of a sudden." Spike said as he flipped the last peice of pancake on the plate.

"Oh, I was just... reading a scary story. You wouldn't like it, it's for things like mares and stallions read. It's really scary."

"Hey, I can handle scary stuff if you can Twilight." Spike retorted, "Besides, how bad can it be?"

* * *

><p>Spike coward in fear in his bed as he read the first horrifying paragraph of "Muffins" by Lt. Frosting.<p>

"I told you it would be scary." Twilight said as she placed a blanket over him.

"T-twilight?" Spike spoke, still disturbed by the novel.

"Yes Spike?"

"Please don't let her do that to me?"

"I won't, I promise. Now you take a rest and you can have have the rest of the day off, okay?"

Spike nods his head and curls up in his bed.

Twilight went back to her desk and levitated a quill, blank scroll and a good ink. Then opened up the book and started write down notes.

"I hope James isn't really what Boron claims to be."

* * *

><p>In the market<p>

*Achoo*

James sneezed all of a sudden as he was carrying several bags at one time for Fluttershy. He couldn't wipe his nose because of the bags in his arms so the unpleasant liquid swung around his nose like a pendulum.

"Oh my, um bless you." Fluttershy said. She pulled out a tissue from her saddle bag and kindly wiped it for him.

"Thanks, next time I'll watch my manners." he said.

"Alright, where to next?" he asked as he repositions the bag in his arms to a more comfortable position.

"Um Actually, we're done." she replies as she shows James the checkmark riddled list.

"Oh, Well lets get this back to the cottage then."

When the two were about to leave the market, a voice called out to Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, Over here!"

As she turned around, she saw her hyperactive pink friend, bouncing toward them.

"Oh, Good evening Pinkie. Um, how are you today?"

"Oh I'm doing superly duperly great! You know I'm a pony always with a smile but today is absolutely a joyful day! I mean aside from singing and dancing and throwing parties, I found out that somepony just opened up a new place today!" Pinkie cried as bounced up and down continuosly in her spot.

"Really, what's that place called?" James asked.

"Oh Hi James, I'm not so sure. It had a weird name. I thinks it's 'something Okay'." she replies.

"Something okay?" both human and Pegasus were confused of what this place was.

"I read it's policies by the wall. It said you can dance and sing there, regardless of how good you are. I think it sounds fun so I thought I invite you guys to have some fun."

"Singing, Something...Okay." James repeated, then the gears in his head began to turn.

"Hey Pinkie, do you mean Karaoke?" he asked.

"Ooh That's it! Karaoke!" she resumed to bouce as she finally remembered the name.

"Wow James, how did you know?" Fluttershy asked.

"There were a couple of Karaoke bars from where I was from. My parents used to take me there in our free times. Though we stopped going after... my father left for the war." he replies.

"Um, what about your mother?"

"She past away after I joined the army. Things hasn't been the same for a long time."

"I-I'm so sorry." Fluttershy attempted to apoligize but James cut her off.

"You don't have to appoligize, we all made choices that led us to who we are now. Including me. It had absolutely nothing to do with you." He reassured Fluttershy then Pinkie popped in between them.

"So, do you guys wanna come to the karaoke? I already invited Rainbow dash, Rarity and Applejack so it all leaves to Twilight and you two."

"What about the cost? I'm sure you guys have enough to pay but I don't have any money right now. Or... specifically the currency for here."

James didn't carry a wallet since money meant little when he's on the job.

"Don't you worry about a thing about currancy because your auntie Pinkie Pie has all of it taken cared of." Pinkie said as she rubbed her hoof on James' head.

"I think I'm much older than you Pinkie." James retorted as he fixed his hair.

"So, does this mean your paying" Fluttershy asked.

"Nope, the sign said it's free if you exceed five or more pony in one reservation. But you still have to pay for the orders inside. It's a policy of theirs." Pinkie said.

"Well, we gotta go back to the cottage to drop off the supplies first. Not to mention I gotta figure out how to get back to my world. Besides I don't sing that good." James said.

"But you sang by that cliff yesterday and I thought that was beautiful." Fluttershy said as she blushed under her coat. She hopes he doesn't notice it.

"Really? I wanna hear him sing too! C'mon James join me and the others, it's going to be fun!" Pinkie hopped around in her spot as she stared at James.

"Alright, I'll give it a try. Give us the address to the place and if we can, we'll meet you there at five o'clock. If we're not there after ten minutes or so, it means we can't come. Sound good to you?"

"Okie dokey lokie!" Pinkie exclaimed, out of nowhere she pulled out a peice of paper and quill and wrote down the address to the karaoke bar.

"Here you go, five o'clock then!" As Pinkie finished, she bounced off to the distance and disappeared around the corner.

"We better get going too if we want to get there in time." James said as he began walk off. Fluttershy followed behind and trotted next to him.

"I really do think you have a great voice, I...I want to hear it agian." Fluttershy said.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked.

"I do, I mean if that's okay with you. um, I heard many beautiful sounds from birds and surrounding nature but i never heard such sound like yours." she replies.

"Well, glad you like it."

Her words accelerated his heart rate again but he tried his best to shrug it off.

"C'mon, let's speed up our pace before the food spoils." he said as he quicken his pace.

Fluttershy tried her best to keep up but she could hardly keep up with the human's pace. Since she was carrying a few extra pounds in her saddlebag.

"um James not to be a thorn to the side but how can you go that fast with all this weight?" she asked.

"I carried up to about 50 to 60 pounds around my back each day when I trained in the army. Now, 30 pounds feels like a feather to me." he reply.

"I wish I was as strong as you."

"Believe me, you DON'T want to be me. I gained skills and traits at a early age that I kind of regret. It... haunts me alot in my sleep." he explains. He hasnt notice that he slowed down and came to a stop.

"James? Are you okay?" Fluttershy showed a little concern of his change in behavior.

James shook his head as he snapped himself back to reality and replies, "Yeah. C'mon, let's speed up our pace before the food spoils." he said as he continued down the road back to Fluttershy's cottage.

'Poor thing,' she thought, 'he must have been through alot in his foal hood. Wait, does human say foal for their young? Oh I wish there was something I could do to help him.'

"Fluttershy, what's holding you back?" James asked.

"Oh s-sorry."

Fluttershy caught up with James and continued up the road to the cottage.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N If MacArthur was an author and he got blocked, he would say "By the grace of Almighty God, our forces stand again on the pixels of our personal computer. I have returned." But sadly I can't because my computer still has problems. T^T **

**Anyways I changed the title again because... well something I would like to excuse myself as 'trial and error'. I might make other changes on the way so just wanted to bring the confusion level down. **

**Also, I made myself time to update and now here's the new chapter. God I missed typing X)**

* * *

><p>Morning came upon ponyville as the sun rose brightly in the sky.<p>

James slept peacefully for once without a nightmare, but his sleep was interrumpted when the harmful rays entered his eyes. Without a choice, he woke up from where he slept only to experience pain throughout his body.

"Oh god, it's like someone ran me over with a tank!" he said as he rubbed his sore joints in attempt to get rid of the pain but to no avail.

The pain soon died down, allowing him control over his body. He looked around to comprehend the room and recognized it. It was the same room he slept in when he first arrived here, but one thing was different from before; some parts of his body was wrapped in bandages.

He had no idea how he end up back in this room, how he got injured or as a matter of fact, what happened last night.

"...The hell did I do?" he asked to no one particular.

* * *

><p>James finished putting on his standard dress uniform and walked down stairs, still experiencing pain around his body. Before he reached the bottom floor, he heard noises. He peeked around the corner to see Fluttershy feeding the small animals; squirrels, bunnies, little birds and other different variety of animals.<p>

From where he stood, she looked quite adorable as she fed each little animal that entered this cottage. He couldn't help but smile.

"Here you go Mr. mouse, oh don't eat too fast or you might hurt your tummy Ms. badger." she said as she continued to feed the animals.

James continued to watch her feed the small animals until his obnoxious visitor returned to his body. Fluttershy turned around and noticed him standing by the stairs, in pain.

"Oh my, are you okay James? Did you hurt your self?" she asked in concern as she put the box down and flew over to him.

"No, I'm fine. Just need a little breather... Say Fluttershy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know what happened last night, I can't remember what I did or how I got back here. I remember leaving for the karaoke but that's pretty much it."

Upon asking the question, she blushed under coat and stuttered with her words.

"Um, you grew tired at the booth so we carried you back here so that you could rest."

"That's all?" he asked, "I didn't do anything else?"

"NO! Absolutely nothing, we didn't do anything!" James flinched when Fluttershy; for the first time since he met her, shouted.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what where that came from." she returns back to her timid self and apologizes.

"It's alright, as long as nothing serious happened then I guess it's okay. I must have hurt my self some how."

"Um,Y-yes...you have. Um, would like some breakfast? I made toast and scrambled eggs." she offered as finished feeding her small pets.

"If it's not too much, do you have coffee?" he requested.

"Oh not at all, I'll get right on it. Why don't you sit down while I get you a cup. I-if you want to, that is."

"That be great, thanks." James sat down on the couch and rested his head while Fluttershy fluttered in to the kitchen.

As she pulled out a coffee filter out of a counter, she fell into a deep thought. Her personal pet; Angel hopped on to the counter and thumps his foot to get her attention.

"huh? Oh Angel, do you think I should have told him what happened last night?" she asked quietly to her pet, who responded with a nod of yes.

"But how would I explain it to him? What would he say when hears about when I... he... we..."

* * *

><p>Yesterday, 4:30<p>

Fluttershy's Point of View

We brought the supply back to my cottage quicker than I thought. I guess it was because James was with me. He didn't really need to help me with the groceries but truthfully, I was really great-full when he helped me with it. I was able to get my chore done what normally could take me all day was finished in couple of hours.

Because we finished so fast, we still had thirty minutes before our promised schedule with Pinkie pie. So we spent our time walking around Ponyville.

I showed him few places to see like the library, Sugarcube corner, Carousel Boutique, and other places as well.

"Um, James?"

"Hmm?"

"What does your world like? I-if it's okay for me to ask." I said.

"Well... truthfully it's no different with Ponyville. Aside from environments, occupants, and homes alike."

"Oh, H-how so?"

"I lived in a city called Los Angeles. It was a desert area until settlers changed it to livable conditions. Now, it's the most populated city in the state of California."

We continued to talk until somepony shouted, "Fluttershy, James! Over here!"

We saw Pinkie, waving her arm around to catch our attention. When we reached her, we noticed that the building behind her was the Karaoke bar she was talking about.

"Hello Pinkie, i-is this the karaoke bar you mentioned?" I asked.

"Yup. Come on, others are already inside."

She escorted us through the lobby and eventually arrived to a booth. Inside was a stage in the back with a monitor and mic. On the side were my friends, sitting on the couch having a conversation.

"Oh hey there Fluttershy, James. Found place alright?" Rainbow dash asked.

"We found it by coincidence actually, but yeah no problem." James relied.

I looked around and noticed something. "Um, where's Twilight?" I asked.

"She can't come till later on from what ah heard." Applejack replied, "Reckon she has some studies to catch up on."

"Honestly, the darling needs to let go of her books and find a different hobby." Rarity said, "Like going to a day spa."

"Sugarcube, that's more of your hobby." Applejack replied.

"Well it's still a good way to get away from her studies."

As we were having a conversation, a familiar pony came into the booth with a note pad in her mouth.

"Fould you hike to forder thomething?" she said.

"Huh? Derpy? You work here?" Rainbow dash asked.

She spat the notepad to the floor and spoke normally.

"Part time job, so can I get you something?" she said with a smile as she picked up her notepad.

"Ah'll take, Lunarshine if ya'll don't mind."

"Appletini would be nice dear."

"A dozen of Sarsaparilla! Ooh with those nifty tiny umbrellas too!"

"Um, a Hay-shake... please." I didn't really need any drinks but I just ordered something calm my nerves.

"I'll have the same drink as Fluttershy, but 20% cooler."

"Okay, a cup of Lunarshine, Appletini, dozen of sarsaparilla, and two Hay-shakes." she repeated as she wrote down the order. "And what would you like?" she asked James.

"Just Water, and I would like some ice too."

She closed her notepad and said, "Okay, be right back." then left the booth.

"So James darling, how do you find Ponyville? I heard your staying at Fluttershy's cottage." Rarity asked.

"It's a wonderful place; peaceful, friendly. To be honest, I haven't been to a city or building without someone or something waiting behind the door, waiting to take my life. I swear, I sometime had troubles just opening doors for the past few weeks because of the war."

"Darling, why could you agree to something like that? To such a horrid action." Rarity asked.

"It's... complicated. It wasn't really my choice to be part of this war, more of... proxy. Something us... humans done for generations. Even my father, before me was drafted to fight a war."

"But why did you agree. Couldn't you have said no?" Rainbow asked. "I mean, do you like what you do?"

James began to glare at Rainbow as if something ticked.

"Do you honestly think that I take pleasure in killing others lives? I watched people; practically my age, pointed weapons in my face! I heard screams of children begging me to end their misery because the enemy killed their parents! I never wanted to be part of this fuckin war in the first place! In fact, I should have had my self thrown back in jail and made myself comfortable in the gas chamber than be alive!"

I was so scared of how James reacted to Rainbow Dash's question, I curled up into a ball and tried to prevent my self from hearing any more of his yelling.

He calmed himself down and spoke softly this time.

"...I wonder if my father felt this way."

"Your father?" Rarity asked.

"My wasn't a soldier like me. He was more of a... doctor. He was a corpsman during the Korean war. He was killed during the final days of the war, trying to save another soldier from a wound he sustained. But an enemy got him. Afterwards, he received one of the countries highest honor for his action, The Congressional Medal of Honor. He returned home as hero, a hero I admired. Now that I'm part of something he was in...I'm not so sure if... what I'm doing is the right thing."

We fell silent for the past few minutes until Pinkie pie broke the silence.

"So guys, who wants to go first?" Pinkie pie asked.

"Well, Ah'll give 'em a try." Applejack said as she volunteered first and took on stage.

We took turns with the mic and sang various songs; rock, classic, electric. A lot of them were played by famous ponies and I thought 'Smile Smile Smile' was a good song when Rarity sang it. Now it was James' turn.

"Here, this is the list of songs and this is to request it." Pinkie said as she hands him a remote and list.

He took a look at the list then requested a song with the remote. The booth began to fill with a slow piano and James quickly grabbed the mic in his hands and waited for the lyrics as he took a breath.

"Fluttershy?" Rarity whispered to me.

"Yes Rarity?"

"You said, you heard him sing before right?"

"Oh yes, he has a wonderful voice. I didn't quite understand what he said but oh Celestia, he was better than a chorus of birds." as I described, I felt a blush on my cheeks but no pony noticed. He does have a great voice though. I can't believe I get to hear it again.

We watched the lyrics from the monitor behind him to see how he was doing and he began to sing.

"So beautiful and more than I could ever dream  
>Somehow I thought you'd see that I wasn't what I seemed<br>Time went by and I fell so in love with you  
>Leading myself to believe what wasn't the truth<p>

It feels like I fell asleep  
>And woke up in a nightmare<br>Fallen into a world of chaos  
>You're the reason that I'm here<br>When you're the only one I've dreamed of  
>You turned me away<br>Turning me into the monster I am today."

During the song, Derpy entered the booth with our orders. She set it down on the table and left.

"I abandoned order when you broke my heart that day  
>It then occurred to me chaos is the only way<br>When all you thought of me is a beast that can't be tamed  
>The monster that you saw me for is the monster I became<p>

I am not the same  
>Because of what you did to me<br>Now I'll show you  
>That I've become what you thought me to be<br>If I can't have you then  
>I'll throw the world away<br>Only you are to blame  
>For turning me into the monster I am today..."<p>

As the song came to an end, James placed the mic back on it's stand and went back to the seats, only to see us surprised. Even Pinkie was frozen from where she sat, jaws wide open and her Sarsaparilla spilling out from the side. Rarity closed it for her.

The words I managed to say was "That was spectacular!"

"That was marvelous, indeed. Where did you earn such vocals?" Rarity asks.

"Years of practice. I also learned foreign language as well. It's a small hobby for me." he replies

"Well them practice sure paid off, y'all sang like them fancy singers in Chanterlot." Applejack said as she took a sip out of her Lunarshine.

"I guess it was pretty good wasn't it."

"Yeah, hey I have an idea!" Pinkie said as she bounced on stage. "How about a duet!" James smiled and got back on stage.

"Let's see if you can keep up then Pinkie pie."

As they chose their song and getting ready for a duet, I heard a whisper behind me. "Psst, Fluttershy. Over here." I turned my head to see Twilight by the door. Without disturbing the others, I slipped out and confronted my friend.

"Twilight, did you um wanted to speak with me?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes. Is it true that James is staying with you?"

"Um Y-yes?"

"And has James ever...done anything?"

I didn't understand what she meant, but I didn't leave her without an answer.

"Um yes, he helped me with my chores for today. He was really helpful."

"Anything else?" she began to become a little forceful as she got closer to me.

"Um well n-no nothing that could get him to trouble."

"Are you sure?"

I was terrified how Twilight asked her question. D-did I say something wrong?

Twilight took a deep breath and stepped back.

"Sorry, It's just...I found information about James' species and most of them were... unpleasant. I was just wondering if James was the same."

"Twilight, I-I don't think what that book says is true." I said, "James been treating everypony nicely and he's been a great friend."

Our conversation (or interrogation) was interrupted when we heard Rarity scream and a sound of crash back inside the booth.

When we returned, the booth was a mess and there was a drunk James hanging on the ceiling fan. Singing in slurred but still perfect toned singing.

"You spin my head *hic* right round, right round  
>When you go down, when you go dow*hic*n down<br>You spin my he*hic*ad right round, right round  
>When*hic* you go down, when you *hic* go down down"<p>

"Twilight, thank Celestia your here!" Rarity cried in her corner, along with Rainbow and Applejack, hugging each other.

"What in Equestria happened To him?" Twilight said.

"When Pinkie and James finished their duet, he took a sip out of his drink. Then he got all drunk like pony from Stalliongrad." Applejack replied.

"What did he drink?"

"He ordered water but how do you get drunk from water?" Rainbow said.

"I don't know about you guys but I like this James better!" Pinkie said as she sang with the drunk soldier.

Then, as if on cue, Derpy came back to the booth.

"How is everyone doing?" she asked.

Rarity got up and grabbed her by the shoulder and shook her for answers, "Derpy! what drinks did you bring?"

"Well, I got one lunarshine, one Appletini, two hay- shakes and vodka."

"Vodka? Derpy, he ordered water. How in Equestria did you get those two mixed up?"

"Oops, I just don't know what went wrong."

"Actually Rarity Vodka is Russian for water. So in retrospect, she did bring the right order."

"Pinkie pie, that's not helping. And how do you even know Russian?" Twilight said.

"YA ponyatiya ne imyeyu, (i have no idea) hey let's ask the CIA guy. Hey Mr. M1911. How do I know Russian?"

Suddenly we heard a voice out of no where "Pinkie! Stop breaking the 4th wall! Their expensive! Especially since my computer is still dead!"

"Okay, my bad. So yeah, I don't know."

Suddenly Twilight got smacked by James with something.

"Ouch! Hey, where did he get that green onion?"

"Um, Twilight that's a leek." I corrected her only to see Twilight with a annoyed look on her face. Oh my did I offend her? We watched James as he was still on the fan with Pinkie while singing in a foreign language while spinning a leek.

"Lets get him down first then Applejack, you tie him down while I ask for a cart."

Then suddenly James crashed to the floor with a painful thud.

"Or you could wait till he collapses." Rainbow said.

"Aw, but things were going so well." Pinkie pouted while she was still hanging on the ceiling fan.

We dragged him out of the booth and brought him into a cart Applejack brought from her farm so that we could transport him easily. We said our goodbyes and went on our separate ways except for Applejack. She helped me take James back to the cottage. I hope he sober up quickly as he can easily get drunk.

As Applejack pulled the cart while I pushed from behind up the trail, we heard rustling in the bushes.

The noise was enough to make me nervous so tried to ask Applejack for comfort. "Um, Applejack?" I called out to the cow-mare, but she didn't hear me.

"Applejack?" I said a little louder but she still failed to hear me.

I was now panicking when I heard the noise again so I flew in front and held on to the orange mare, tightly. Hoping what ever is following us to go away.

"Uh sugarcube, is there something the matter?" she said, forcing me to let go of her.

"I-I think something is following us."

"Naw, I'm sure it's just Rainbow trying pull a prank." Applejack replies as she detaches herself from the cart. She walked up to a nearby bush to find Rainbow, somewhere behind.

When she sticks her head in a bush, she quickly retracts as teeth emerges from the bushes.

"Oh hay, that's not Rainbow." she managed to say as she backed away from the bush. Suddenly I began to hear a menacing growl from the bush. Then I found out what was causing the noise.

A pack of wolves emerged from the bushes, bloodthirsty for meat. I noticed one of the wolves had a scar. It wasn't a natural scar where it could get naturally, it was a scar from a sharp object.

I recognized these wolves, they were the pack that attacked James a few days ago. They must have smelled his trail and now they want their dinner.

"Fluttershy, we need to high tail out of here!" Applejack said.

"But wait, we can't leave James! They're after him!" I replied.

"That's why we're getting out of here!"

She quickly hooked herself on the cart and bolted as fast as she could, while I pushed from behind. I flapped my wings hard but the pack of wolves were getting faster. But I can't slow down now or they'll catch up to us. If they catch up, they'll feast on our body. I can't let that happen to us. I can't let them get to James.

Since we were going so fast, I failed to notice the tree branch that was so low, I got hit by it and crashed.

"Fluttershy!" Applejack stopped and tried to rescue me, but a wolf pounced on top of her and pinned her to the ground. She was occupied trying to prevent the wolf on top of her from biting her.

I was frozen in fear, I couldn't move. Not even a blink. All I could hope for was somepony to save me. But I didn't want anypony to help me, I wanted someone else. I hoped for James.

I managed to close my eyes before this wolf would end my life but then nothing happened. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey *hic* who let the dogs out?"

When I opened my eyes, I saw the wolf that tried to pounce on me was floating in the air.

As I looked up, I gave off a sigh of relief. I was now glad that he was here; glad that James was here.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to Epic Peterson for suggesting a good song. I mean... wow, that guy made an awesome song and great animations. 'Monster' was a good song, I can't believe I have never heard it when I have been on the computers since I got my hands on computers since I was... young (No pony shall learn my age) anyways I got plans for the breaks and I gotta prepare for them. I have backpacking trips for the next few weeks so AKA no time to get on the computer to work on a chapter.<strong>** *clears throat* (Russian accent) **** Until we meet again, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, have fun this summer and as always, have a nice day.**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hello my readers, this is Agent Colt. Today I have a nice chapter for you today.

It took me a while to recover but now I'm back and healthy like a Russian now and- *FPS Russia shooting a AA12 at the agent*

(FPS_Russia) That's for stealing my lines, Suka!

*weakly* I...regret...nothing XP

(James) *walks in* hey Colt, we ran into a few proble- 0_0

(FPS_Russia) Don't worry, I am a professional Russian.

(James) Oh hell no, you just delayed the wrong guy's pay check shit head! *pulls out Death machine)

*Gunfire errupts in my office and loses connection to Langley*

* * *

><p>Fluttershy could barely see the road with the moonlight but she could clearly see James in front of her, holding onto the wolf that attempted to attack her. The wolf snapped at him and struggled to break free from his clutches but James chuckled at it's discomfort this wolf was experiencing.<p>

"Feisty little bugger, ain't ya pup?" he said, still seemed a little buzzed from that vodka earlier at the karaoke.

"If ya'll done with the chit chat, Could SOMEPONY give me a hoof!" The cowmare struggled with the wolf on top her, doing her best to prevent it from getting biting her.

"hey, Don't t-*hic*talk so loud. You'll give a guy a head ache." he replied.

"Oh Ah'm terribly sorry, Ah didn't realize ya'll get terrible headaches. Could Ya kindly please GIVE THIS MARE A DOG-GONE HELP BEFORE AH BUCK YOUR HEAD STRAIGHT TOWARD WHERE NIGHTMARE MOON WAS-" she was interrupted when James threw the wolf he had against the wolf that was on top of her.

Applejack took this as her cue to get back on her legs and gallop for cover.

Fluttershy did the same but James stayed there.

"What is he doing h-he'll get hurt." Fluttershy said.

"James, get out o'there, Can't ya see ya'll are out numbered?!" Applejack shouted.

But James didn't move from his spot. Instead, he sat down on the floor and started snickering.

"What in-tarnation is he doing?"

"I-I think he's... laughing." as Fluttershy replied, she noticed all the pack was focused on him.

"I've fought... a thousands of *hic* Vietnamese soldiers single handed while I had nothing but my SweEEet 16. *hic* This here's a picnic compared to that." as James finished, he tripped over his own leg and hit face first while Applejack facehoofed.

Fluttershy was worried, she counted 16 wolves in all. 16 wolves baring their teeth, ready to rip the human to shreds. Despite this, James just laughed like how Pinkie pie would laugh to overcome fear.

Finally one wolf attacked. It leaped into the air and was about to sink his teeth. In instant, Fluttershy closed her eyes, daring not to look at the gore until something else happened. She heard a loud yelp and whimpers from a wolf. When she opened her eyes, she saw James on his feet with the wolf pinned to the could see the wolves around him back off as it saw one of their pack get attacked by their prey.

James took a glance to each of the wolves. A normal (or sober) man wouldn't be able to see it, but he could clearly see their fears like reading off a book.

"*hic* not so tough when one of yours is hurt now are ya?" he said, he loosens his grip and the wolf scampered off into a nearby bush.

The remaining wolves bared their teeth still determined to get their dinner. One leaped into the air, getting onto his back but James simply fell behind, pinning the wolf between him and the ground. He quickly got back up and tried to keep his balance but fell forward.

"Ya' know, Ah reckon this would'be mighty, as Rainbow would say, awesome. If he weren't drunk." Applejack said, but Fluttershy paid no attention. All of her attention was focused on James.

"I-is... is this how humans fight?" she asked herself.

"Ah d'nt know for sure but he sure knows how to handle himself." Applejack replied.

But just when they thought he could handle them, a wolf jumped onto his back and began scratching and biting onto his shoulder.

"Hey, *hic* get off me! I ain't your chew toy!" James yelled.

Suddenly he shouts in pain as another wolf bites down on his leg. Then more joined as they leaped on top of James.

"Fluttershy, Don't look!" Applejack shouted as she hid the Pegasus's eyes. Both mares heard James scream. They tried to drown out his scream but then suddenly his screams became laughs.

Applejack lets go of Fluttershy as they once again look a James.

All they saw were the pack, unconscious and twitching, watching the stars spin around their heads on the floor while James was dancing in victory.

"You can't touch this, daa-da-da-da-da-da You can't touch this!"

His expression changed when he heard a growl from behind him. When he turned around, he saw a wolf dangling on his butt.

He looked at to the two mares and said, "Except this guy."

He began to run around in circles as he tried to get the wolf off his butt while screaming, "Oh sweet mother of Holy hand grenade, This hurts more than the Colt's stupidity!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere in Langley, Virginia USA<p>

0_0 ...Did someone just insult me?... and why do I have a urge to kick James' ass... hmph. *Drinks Vodka* Man that's good stuff. Hurg! *Dies of kidney failure* X_X

*Twilight walks in* *notices James* Oh horeapples, Spike! Get another ambulance!

* * *

><p>Applejack and Fluttershy stared at James from their hiding spot while the orange mare snickered "Ah can't truthfully tell if this is painful or darn right hilarious." she said, trying her best to hold back laughs.<p>

"We should help." Fluttershy said.

"Alright, Ya'll get the pup, Ah'll go help James." when she finished, they went after James and the wolf.

When they caught up with James, Applejack managed to 'make' the wolf get off him. Fluttershy scold the wolf for attacking him and the girls using her 'stare' while Applejack calmed James down like she sould with her sister.

"Now think about what you did today and apologize to the poor human."

"(wolf talk) But he hurt my friends..."

"Only because you attacked him, he had to do what he did in self defense. You attacked him so that you could eat him!"

The wolf coward in fear as it looked at Fluttershy's teal stare. It walked up to James and said. "I'm sorry." then looked back at Fluttershy.

"Now you run off with your friends and head straight to home. If you want dinner then come to my cottage and I'll feed you." The wolf then scampered off and chased after it's pack, back into the forest.

The rest of the trip was smooth and they managed to arrive at Fluttershy's cottage safely. Applejack and Fluttershy guided James upstairs since he still seemed to have alcohol in his system.

"There we go," Applejack said as they placed James in to Fluttershy's bed. "So Shy, think you can take care of the rest here?"

"Yes, I-I just need some bandages and alcohol wipes and I''m sure he'll be okay." Fluttershy replied.

"Well, glad to hear that. Ah'll see yall tomorow. Good night Shy." Applejack said, hooking her self onto her cart and walking down the road. Fluttershy said her goodbye and went back in her home. Once inside, she went upstairs into her room to check on certain someone.

In her bed, James slept soundly. She brought out a first aid kit out of her closet and; with a little difficulty, took off his jacket and exposed his torso where he was bitten. She applied the alcohol onto a cloth and wiped his injuries. Occasionally he would wince but he didn't struggle. When she finished bandaging, she put the kit away back in her closet. As she was about leave, she heard James talk in his sleep.

"M-mom, Dad?...I-I'm sorry..." he said, "I'm sorry..." he kept repeating himself and he began to sob softly in his sleep. Fluttershy couldn't help to walk away so she went up to James and tried to comfort him in his sleep. Suddenly, he grabbed onto her hoof, causing her to jump back. She didn't know how to react. In fact she panicked and thought of waking him up but instead she calmed down placed her hoof ontop of his head and began to stroke his hair in attempt to calm him down. "It's okay James. Your safe here with me." she said, whispering into his ear. She noticed he began to clam down but still in discomfort. So she sang a lullaby next to him.

"Hush now, Quiet now.

It's time to lay your sleepy head.

Hush now, Quiet now.

It's time to go to bed.

Driftin off to sleep.

The exciting day behind you.

Drifting off to sleep.

Let the joy of dream land find you.

Hush now, Quiet now.

Lay your sleepy head.

hush now,Quiet now,

It's time to go to bed_." _

As the song ended, she converted her singing into humming as James was deep in his sleep.

"Sweet dreams." she whispered.

But as she tried to exit, her hoof was tugged when she realized he didn't let go of his grip.

She looked down at James and just smiled. So without disturbing James, she tucked herself into bed and fell asleep along with him.

* * *

><p>Morning came, she woke up like every other morning. Only somepony or somehuman was breathing lightly against her fur.<p>

When she opened her eyes, she (literally) flew out of her bed when she saw how close Jame's face was to hers. She was blushing bright red and hyperventilating.

Angel hopped out of his bed and smacked her. Shoving a alarm clock in her face, telling her "Do you even know what time it is right now?!"

"Oh I'm sorry I woke you up," she apologized, "let me make your breakfast, and to make it up for you, I'll make your special salad for today."

Upon hearing the offer, the little rabbit (who I so want to kill for committing a sin) dropped the clock and chased after his yellow, shy owner.

* * *

><p>Present day<p>

The steam from the kettle on the stove blew it's whistle loudly, bringing the Pegasus back to conscience. Realizing the water was now boiling, she removed the kettle off the hot stove and poured the hot water through a coffee filter. Within seconds, the kitchen began to fill with a tempting aroma.

She removed the filter and took hold of the cup.

"Um, James your coffee is um, ready..." she called out, but didn't receive a reply.

Curious, she flew out to the living room only to find it empty.

"James?"

She heard him say, "I'm out front." from out side her cottage.

She saw James out on the porch, breathing out some sort of smoke out of his mouth. It reminded her of a dragon, which she feared very much. But James didn't look like a mean, full grown dragon so she had no reason to be afraid of.

Fluttershy set the cup on the rail for James and stood next to him.

"Here's that coffee you wanted." she said.

James looked at Fluttershy and thanks her for the coffee. Before he grabs the cup, he pulls out a small cylinder out of his pocket and places the object he had in his mouth in the container. Once he place the container back in his pocket, he carries the cup to his mouth, savoring the bitter taste.

"I-I hope you don't mind black coffee, I don't have any sweeteners at the moment." she said, hiding her face under her mane.

"Black is fine, although I do kinda want a creamer."

"I don't usually make coffee unless I have to take care of the nocturnal animals sometimes at night but I wasn't so sure how you liked yours."

"I never cared much about my drinks being bitter or sweet. I just drank anything that could keep me from dehydrating or keep me awake." he said as he sipped the caffeinated beverage.

"Um, if you don't mind me changing the subject, how are you able to breath smoke?" she asked. James looked at her confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I-I mean I saw you breathing out smoke like you were a dragon. Were you raised by dragons?"

"Oh, you mean my cigarettes?" he said, pulling out a carton full of thin rods of paper filled with some kind of plant.

"It's a product ivented by humans for... dare I say; narcotic purposes. I generally use it sometimes to think things out or calm myself down. And as for my parents being a dragon, uh dragons don't exist. Only as myths."

"But there's a plenty of dragons here in Equestria." Fluttershy replied.

James looked at her with disbelief but said, "Rephrase; there aren't any dragons in my world. At least, not as how people believes. Although I can see that I could be a dragon if my father was still alive."

"Really, so your father was a dragon?"

"Not exactly, my father's name was Augustus Draco. The term Draco is derived from a language called Latin and it means dragon. So in a few ways I have a ancestry with a dragon."

"That's amazing."

"I know, I think it's a cool name too."

Fluttershy shook her head. "Not the name, I meant about you." she said.

"Me?" he asked, setting down the cup on the railing. "I don't think there's anything great about me...I'm just a monster of a human, god's creation of mistake. It's kinda also the reason why I joined the army."

"But your wrong," she retorted, "I know we only met a couple of days ago but you're not a monster. Truth is, th-there are monsters everywhere in Equestria, some even live around here but you have something those mean monsters don't have James." she fluttered her wings and hovered to James' height and hugged him around his neck tightly while she whispered into his ear.

"You have kind and caring friends that can help you."

James was taken by surprise of Fluttershy's sudden action, but he returned the hug and smiled, warming his heart. This moment was interrupted when he heard a familiar, yet dreadful noise of a charge handle being pulled.

By reflex, he shouts, "GET DOWN!" while still holding Fluttershy, he drops to the floor with her and gunfire shatters the glasses on her window and the coffee cup. He protects her from the falling shards with his body and lets go of her.

"W-w-what happened!?" she screamed, obviously terrified of the attack.

"Stay low and don't move till I say so!" he said.

Fluttershy just nods and covers her head.

James carefully looked around the corner and gasped as he saw the attackers. He recognized every detail but couldn't believe his own eyes.

All he could responded was, "What the hell are the Viet Congs doing here..."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Aye guys, Colt here. I have to explain a few things here.

One: I had to replace, edit and reupload a chapter so had to delete one because I accidently duplicated a chapter so stupid me.

Two: Raised the ratings for the fic because... well let's just say when it comes to War, *puts on drill hat* I PUT ON MY FUCKIN WAR FACE ON AND I KILL COMMU-FUCKIN-NIST ASSWIPES LIKE THEY'RE FUCKIN WATERMELONS! HOO-FUCKIN-RAH DO YOU MAGGOTS UNDERSTAND! *takes off hat* so yeah. Thought I let you know.

Three: There are presence of foreign language from Vietnamese, Russian and other languages, this will be indicated by _**Bold, italic, or underline words as shown. **_Keep that in mind and viewers take caution. In the future, may include blood, seggestive theme, use of tobacco & alcohol, my stupidity and language (you already know that, why am I reminding you)

Many apologies from me for any damage to brain and cause of confusion to fellow viewers. Je vous remercie pour votre soutien fidèle.

* * *

><p>Have you ever had someone that you don't want to have around at certain time? Say, your mother for instance. She's your caring mother that wants to take care of you because your her child, but sometimes it spells embarrassment for you so want to keep your distance. Or how about that one girl from school, she seems to bother you quite frequently and it frustrates you, but maybe that's because she secretly likes you. There are people who you should hang around with, keep in touch, but at other times... you just shouldn't even meet them. James' on the other hand, well... let's just say 'god has a weird sense of humor' in regards to his fate.<p>

'This is not looking too good.' James thought, shaking off the glass shards on him.

He and Fluttershy were being watched by the Viet Cong guerrilla forces with their Avtomat Kalashnikova model 47. From his angle, he counted 20 soldiers with their bloodthirsty glare but there could be more.

Without thinking, James shouts toward the south Vietnamese communist in their language in attempt of appeasement. Although his Vietnamese was a little rusty.

"Uh, **Do not fire, this is not our war! You are violating all war jurisdiction of NATO! Just drop your weapons and-**" he was interrupted by a guerrilla.

**"DO NOT TALK IN OUR LANGUAGE CAPITALIST DOG! WE WILL NOT SUCCUMB TO YOUR DEMANDS! WE HAD NOTHING BEFORE HO CHI MINH SHOWED US THE WAY TO ENLIGHTMENT. AND YOU AMERICAN DOGS COME TO OUR COUNTRY AND ENSLAVE US TO BECOME YOUR LAPDOGS!"**

"**YOUR NOT IN YOUR COUNTRY, WE'RE NOT EVEN ON THE SAME PLANET! LOOK, WE CAME MAKE A AGREEME-**"

**"SILENCE CAPITALIST DOG, I KILL YOU!" **The guerrilla shot his AK47 at their vacinity, ending the negotiation.

"So much for a peace talk," he said, until he realized something, "then again, they did stabbed us and Uncle Sam in the back during the day of Tet."

"The Tet? Wh-whose Uncle Sam? Who are they?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'll explain later, right now we gotta find a way to slip through them and escape. The problem is, they might have surrounded the area and made a perimeter to prevent us from escaping."

"M-maybe I could distract them." Fluttershy suggested, but James immediately retorted,

"Are you crazy?! Fluttershy, the Vietnamese aren't exactly a well trained fighting force but they have weapons that's capable of killing anything that moves at several yards! You'll be so full of holes, your friends will mistake you for swiss cheese!"

"I-I thought I could help." she answered, meekly.

"I'm sorry I yelled, but I won't let you sacrafice your life for my sake..." he replied, then a light bulb went off in his head, "Although maybe a distration isn't such a bad idea."

"But James, you just said it was a bad idea."

"It's a bad idea for you to go out there, but I know something that'll give us a open window."

James took off his jacket and threw it in the air.

Startled, the Vietnamese fired all their bullets in their mag at the jacket. While they were distracted, James and Fluttershy retreated back inside the cottage.

Upon entering, James baracades the door with the bookcase while Fluttershy helped the animals evacuate her cottage, including her pet bunny; Angel.

"Fluttershy, go up stairs and lock the doors."

Fluttershy nods her head and quickly as her wings could carry, flew upstairs but stopped.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll take care of our 'unwanted guests'. Don't worry, I know how to handle this situation, It's not the first time I've been in a firefight." he replies.

She nods her head and says "Okay, be careful." Then she continued up the staris and dissapeared.

Confirming now that she was in a safe location for now, James grabbed his gear and strapped himself with his bandolier and holsters. Then grabbed his M16 rifle and loaded a full mag.

"Alright, I hope I'm not rusty from my time here." he said, attaching a bayonet on his barrel of the M16.

Right as he was ready for combat, a Viet Cong sticked his head by the window and James immediately shot his first round. The round missed but made the soldier retreat.

James then sprinted toward the window and took cover. As the soldier attempt to enter again, James rammed his bayonet through his throat and dragged him inside. Then not long after the death of the first soldier, a second soldier threw a RGD-33 grenade through the window.

With quick hand-eye coordination, he grabbed the grenade but noticed the fuse was still intact. He peeked around the corner and spotted a blond Vietnamese. He pulled the pin and threw it out. The Vietnamese sreamed in horror until a explsion replaced it.

"...Who let or how did blond be part of the war."

* * *

><p>Langley, Virginia<p>

*Twilight* ... Colt, that is just wrong.

What, your not blond. *Gets bucked in head*

*Applejack* No but Ah am

*dazed* why do vampires in twilight sparkle?

*Twilight* ... Vampires in me what?

* * *

><p>James aimed his rifle out the window and scanned the surroundings. He spotted a target; a leader figure who was shouting orders. He adjusted his sight and positioned the sight right where the Vietnamese's head would be. With just one pull of a trigger, the 5.56mm bullet flew across the air and landed deep into the leader's skull, turning his brain to mush.<p>

With the Vietnamese leader less, he stalled the attack for a minute or two. During those time, he began to pick off the soldiers one by one like it was duck season. At this point, the Viet cong were smart enough to shoot back. He took cover and hoped a stray round wouldn't hit him.

He stood up and exchanged window to the next room and smashed it open. He immediately returned fire and picked off more Viet cong.

Among the the Viet Cong was a shooter with a RPG-2. He took aim and fired at the cottage.

"Oh shit!" was James said before the grenade made contact to the wall. The rocket exploded the walls and the Viet cong watched as the smoke cleared.

**"Yeah, you got him!" **one praised.

**"heh, American's are no match for Ho chi minh's mi-." **he stopped mid sentance when a bullet entered through his mouth. Splattering the content everywhere. Covered in his comrade's blood, he picked up his AK47. He searched the area for James but not until a blade slit his throat.

"*heavy breathing* Persona non grata, bitch." James said, wiping off the blood off his bayonet. He was lightly burned from the explosion and his hair was on fire until he put it out with his fingers.

"J-James?" he heard a familiar timid voice from the cottage. He saw Fluttershy by her front door or what used to be her front door.

"It's okay Fluttershy, It's safe... for now." he said, putting away his blade weapon into it's sheath.

Fluttershy looked around her. Everywhere around her cottage, there were bodies; either dead from a bullet, blade, explosion or all the above. Words barely escaped from her but she was speechless.

"...Uh, I'm sorry about your home. "

"I... it's okay. I-I was thinking of redecorating anyways." She lied. Then behind James, she saw one of the Viet Cong still breathing. He stood up and pulled out a sickle. He slowly began to sprint towards them with the blade.

"James, behind you!" Sluttershy shouted.

With quick reaction, James turned around and saw the beserked Vietnamese running towards him. He pulled out his Colt 45. but the Viet Cong knocked the weapon out of his hands and grabbed him by the throat, pinning him to the ground.

The Viet Cong raised the sickle in the air and shouted "Cho vinh quang của thành phố Hồ Chí Minh!"

He would have impaled James if the LRRP operator didn't fight back.

James caught the blade by the Vietnamese's wrist and pushed back against it, but then he forgot he was still injured in the shoulder. The pain from last night's event began to surface in his shoulder. Slowly, the blade inched closer to his flesh of his neck.

**"Resistance only delays your death, American!" **the Viet Cong claimed.

The two struggled control over the sickle until a gunshot went off. The Viet Cong jerked his head back and dropped on top him.

He pushed the Vietnamese off of him and pulled out his second pistol out. As he stood up, he kicked the sickle away from the body and kept his guard up. Carefully he placed a finger over the Viet Cong's neck and checked for a pulse.

'No pulse.' he thought. Confirming he was dead, he placed the pistol back into his holster and took a deep breath. But then one question came to his mind; who made the shot?

He turned around and what he saw was hard to believe, but it was no hallucination. Right there in front of him, a Pegasus stood on her rump, holding tightly on a Colt 45 Caliber pistol between her hooves. Her mane was wrapped around the trigger and a empty cartrige was nearby.

"W-what have I done..." she said, trembling in her voice and her eyes were at the brink of tears.

James walked up to her and knelt down by her.

"Fluttershy... Just let go of the gun... slowly..." he said, slowly took hold of the gun by the barrel.

She listens and let's go of the gun and gives control to James.

He sets the pistol to the side and looks back at her, he didn't like what he saw.

She was shaking in fear, looking at her hooves.

"I'm a monster." she said. She began to cry hard into her hooves.

James sat next to Fluttershy.

'What do I do?' he asked himself, 'I'm not exactly a lady's man. What should I say?'

In his mind, he stunbled for words, but he eventually came up a sentance.

"You're not a monster here Fluttershy." he said, "If anyone that should be called a monster, it's me."

She stopped crying and look at James, but streaks of tears still ran down her cheeks.

"I committed sins that can put me deep within the gates of hell. So deep, I will never tell the difference between the sun and moon. When I was... younger, 17-18, I wasn't accepted by society for who I was, what race I am. One day, these bullies took a little too far and... I took a drastic measures. On that faithful day, I was never the same. You're still innocent, you can still turn back. Your uh... hooves are still clean, my hands a soaked in blood. I can't back away from the sin I commited."

"But it's not too late for you to make the right choice right?" she replied.

He was taken by surprise from her sudden change of tone but he smiled.

"Right, I guess I still have time for that."

In the distance, the two heard series of gunfire in the direction of Ponyville. Followed by screams and explosions.

"Oh my, P-ponyVille is in trouble, Isn't there we can do to stop it?" She asked.

"I don't know. If the Viet Cong is here, then it's going to be difficult if a NVA division is present."

"But we can't just leave them to die!" she retorted, raising her voice (To him, it's regular volume)

"Easy. I said it's going to be difficult, not impossible. But then there's a question of 'where do we go to?' You have a place in mind?"

Fluttershy thought for a moment, 'Zecora's? no. Appleloosa is too far, the only other place is...' "What about Canterlot?"

"Canterlot? How far is it?" he asked.

"It's about 2 to 3 hours by train but I don't know how long if we walked."

"But how 'far' is it? 6 miles, 7 miles?"

"... 20 miles."

"20 miles?! Oh boy. Even if we hiked without stops, it'll take us at least a full day."

"W-what about our friends? They're coming along right?"

James fell completely silent for moment until he spoke again.

"Of cource but Fluttershy, um, I want you to know. I can't guarantee that all of your friends would be safe, okay? Some my be hurt while others mi-" her hoof intterupts him with his speech as she places it over his mouth.

"I understand the possiblities, but I want to know right now from you." she said. "You'll protect us, right? Even if that happens."

With a determination, he replied.

"... I will do my very best in my abilities to serve and protect all those who requires my help."

Hearing the answer, she smiles and looks at him in the eyes.

"Then we should start immediately shouldn't we?"

"We should. But first, we'll need supplies to get to Canterlot. You think you can gather a few things from your cottage?" he asked, picking up his weapons off the floor.

"S-sure, just tell me what we need and I'll go get it. Um, if you want to do it that is."

Quickly as possible, the two returned to the cottage and they collected various items necessary to evacuate: first aid, perservative food, and survival tools such as candles, ponchos and blankets. They stuffed the items in James' but-pack and rucksack. As he puts them on his waist and back, he has difficulty getting up.

"Um, are you sure you can carry all of them?" she asked.

"I think I might have... over packed." he replies, straining himself to stand up.

"Here, let me help." she said, wrapping her hooves around his straps.

With her help, he stood up. But it was short lived as he was overwhelmed by the weight. His legs collapsed and fell foward, accidentally dragged Fluttershy with him. The two were crushed by the weight. When they fell, they coincidentally kissed each other on the lips and they blushed brightly red. Even a hardcore trained soldier like James fell victim to the kiss.

James stuttered in his words like Fluttershy as he got off of her.

"Uh, that wasn't- I mean- You were- It wan't on purpose, I sweat! I-I mean I swear!"

Ironically Fluttershy recovered better than James.

"L-let me carry some of it i-in my saddle bag so you don't have so many thing to carry." she said, pulling out some of the items out of the sack.

"Y-yeah, you do that. I-I think I need fresh air, it's hot in here."

James got up on his feet and stepped out of the cottage through the large hole.

Fluttershy giggled at James for his actions and continued to fill her bags with a first aid kit and few other items.

'Is it wrong of me that I enjoyed our accident?' she asked herself mentally.

Meanwhile outside, James quickly lit two cigarette at once to calm his nerves. He smoked so much amount of nicotine into his lungs, he almost replaced his entire oxygen supply with the nicotine chemicals.

"God, Jesus, Buddah or who ever is looking down on me, this is a very sick joke if you think this is funny!" he yelled in his head, "I vowed, never to make the same mistake yet why does my history repeats itself!"

James took another drag of the smoke but coughed violently.

"*cough* guh, Of all the things to drown my self in, I had to choose the one that could kill me." he said, though he continued to smok anyways.

He suddenly felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and there she was, hovering to his level.

"Um, I think we can go now." she said.

"Alright, I'll grab my stuff and we'll head into town."

James grabbed his rucksack, and his Sniper varient; M1903 rifle, slung them on both shoulders. This time, it was slightly lighter than before so he had no problem getting up.

James stepped out of the Cottage and checked the surroundings. No Viet Cong or NVA could be spotted.

"Okay, it's clear." he said, signalling Fluttershy to follow him.

The two left the Cottage and ran down the dirt road to Ponyville. But then Fluttershy stopped to look back at her home. It was half torn and life less. It was sad to see and difficult for her to believe it.

James placed his hand on her shoulder and said, "You'll come back here, I promise. This war will end and this Cottage will once again be filled with varieties of animals that can call it home."

His reassurance made her smile, it gave her hope. She replies with a nod and they continued down the road.

* * *

><p>AN Another chapter done, leave a comment in the review. Hope it was enjoyable. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go overdose myself with cyanide and commit suicide before next week because I have to go knee deep in to depths of hell; SCHOOL!1! D:


	12. Chapter 12

F/N Um... H-Hello everypony, a-and readers. Um, It's Fluttershy. Twilight succeeded in resurrecting Colt, but then he... well... he received a message earlier and afterwards he was very discourage. He locked himself in his office and won't come out.

*James* Colt, Get out of that office! You can't stay in there forever!

*Colt* Yes I can, I'm not showing my self to the media!

*James* It was one message, how can that ruin your career?!

*Colt* ONE MESSAGE FROM A MEAN COMMUNIST WHO SAID I WAS A *&^$% % $^ AND !&$% FOR OWNING CALL OF DUTY!

*James* *Face palm* OH for mother of all that is Celestial!

Um... He still writes stories, and here's his latest chapter... I-I hope you enjoy it. *sqee*

* * *

><p>The two carefully approached Ponyville with extreme caution. James watched the front while keeping his assualt rifle tight in his grip. And Fluttershy had rear security, she would tell James if she saw anything that may come around behind them. This job made here anxious, yet she told James she was willing to do it.<p>

Eventually, they arrived into Ponyville, but it wasn't the same Ponyville they were familiar with. Even though James was here for only a couple of days, he still remembers the joy and laughter that used filled the streets. The little fillies and colts that played, the conversations of couples. All that yesterday, now gone. It left the town gray and the streets were instead were covered with spent cartridges, small puddles of blood and craters from explosions.

Among the rubble, he noticed a doll that was wedged in between. He sticked his hand in, and pulled it out with care. He examined the doll in his hands; it was a little torn but still in good condition. 'Someone might be looking for this.' he thought as he stood up and placed the doll in his butt-pack.

As Fluttershy landed next to him, words that barely escaped from her mouth were, "Oh my..."

"Yeah... I know, It's horrifying isn't it? No matter how much, how long I've surrounded myself in this environment, I can never get used this." he said.

"Um, If you don't mind me asking, what should we do?" she asked, "I-I know we should be looking for our friends, but how are we going to find them?"

"Well... Call it a stupid idea but we'll check each of their homes, hope that their safe. I just hope they left town or gone into hiding. It's suicide to fight a combat force like the NVA or Viet Cong." he replies. Suddenly he senses something.

"...Do you hear that?" he asked.

Fluttershy perked her ears up and attempted to listen in on what he meant, but failed to do so.

"W-what should be I hearing, I-I don't hear anything." she replied. She noticed the change in James' attitude and she began to feel fear down her spine. Even her wings quivered in fear.

James' listened carefully through the winds. He heard light gunfire in the distance, and explosions at a certain direction. Until he heard loud marching and heavy diesels headed their way.

He tells Fluttershy, "Quick, in that house!" and sprints into a empty home. She reponds quickly and follows him. As she enters the house, James shut the door then takes cover.

After a moment, the marching grew louder and followed by a roar of engines. He looked out of corner of the window and saw an NVA division marching into Ponyville while they sang their national anthem.

He flinched when he thought one of the soldiers looked towards him.

"Shit." he quietly cursed to himself.

"W-who are they James?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"That... That's the North Vietnamese Army. They were the soldiers I fought against for the past 5 years, but damn it!" he cursed but he still kept the volume down. "If the NVA is here, then that means they probably brought in a entire division to Equestria!"

"H-how much is a division?" she asked, although something told her she shouldn't have asked it. And she was right.

He answered bluntly, "...About 2,000 soldiers."

"T-two thousand?!"

"I'm not sure though, this is the number I was briefed with when I was sent into a NVA village in Cambodia. But I'm not sure if it's the same division. Either way, there's at least a hundred out there, singing their 'Tien Quan Ca' National anthem down the road... this rescue op is going to be more difficult than I thought."

"S-So what should we do?"

"...Right now, the best course of action would be to avoid contact as much as possible. I'll only fight them if it's absolutely necessary, but I don't want to cause attention. But Fluttershy, I want you to leave."

She was taken by surpries, "What? I-I don't understand, why do you want me to leave?" she replied. "I-I'm not a burden to you am I?"

"No, it's not that. Look, you don't have any combat experience whatsoever. It's best for you to head towards Canterlot first, I'll be fine. I fought these guys before, I know what they do and I know how to get around them. It would also be best if there were less... operator in a single group; gets harder for them to spot."

"B-but I can't possibly leave you here!" Fluttershy retorted, raising her voice slightly. "I can be a help to you! I-I'll even... kill if I have to."

"No Fluttershy, I'm not letting you do that. I saw you back at the cottage, you hesitated. When you saved me, you had time think, but here, hesitate even for a second, that's the end of you. Look don't worry about your friends, I'll get them out safely! But it's going to be difficult if you argue with me!"

"I'm not worried about my friends right now, I'm worried about y-" She was inturrupted when a diesel truck drove in and parked infront of the building.

'Oh shit, did they spotted us?!' James cursed to himself as he readies his rifle.

"Oh no, w-what do we do?!" she whispered, she crawled below the window from view and hid behind James' back.

"...Wait hold on, I don't think they found us yet." he replies in a whisper so that 'they' wouldn't hear.

With caution, he looked out of the coner of the window and saw the Gorkovskij Awtomobilnyj Zavod-69 (GAZ-69 or UAZ-69, depends on the manufacturer) light gun truck; armed with a DS-39 heavy caliber machine gun. Two men ran the truck; one drove while the other manned the gun.

He saw one of the soldier get out of the vehicle and closes the door.

**"Come on, this is the last home those GIs might be hiding."** one said.

**"Relax comrade, if there is a GI in there, this weapon will ripped them apart like animals they are." **The other replies as he approaches the door.

'We'll see about that.' James thought. He sets his rifle to the side and gets ready to ambush as he pulls his Ka-bar out of its sheath, a suppressor, and one of his Colt pistol out of its holster.

He looked at Fluttershy and said, "Stay in cover and don't move. This might gonna get ugly."

She only replies with a nod and covers her ears and closes her eyes shut. She didn't want to hear what she was about to hear.

The door was kicked open and the NVA soldier entered the house. It was dark but the sun outside still provided enough illumination to see. He checked left and right and found it empty, but failed to notice the LRRP and a Pegasus behind the door. While the soldier checked, James attached the suppressor on to his sidearm.

The soldier turned around and looked back at his comrade.

**"Like the other homes we checked, it's em-" **he was inturreupted when a arm wrapped around his neck and a Ka-bar blade pierce through the back of his neck, severing all communications from his brain to the body.

As the other Vietnamese watched his comrade die, quickly as he could, gets on the DS-39 mounted machin gun and locks the charging handle to fire. But James had a fast draw; he lets go of the Ka-bar and positions the soldier as a meat shield. Then with his other hand equipped with the suppressed pistol, he takes aim at the gunner.

By the time the Vietnamese sights the gun, James pulled the trigger, letting off a quiet projectile into the gunner's chest. He fell backwards off the truck and bleed on the floor.

James let's go of the dead solider and he approaches the gunner on the floor with caution. All his attention was on the gunner until a radio in the truck came to life.

**"Dragon 2-5, Give report on the house checks, over."**

While he continued to aim his pistol at the wounded soldier, he grabbed radio microphone and spoke in Vietnamese.

" Ahem, **uh This is dragon 2-5... perimiter secured, no GIs has been found.**"

As James spoke in the radio, the wounded soldier struggled to pull out his grenade. As he was about to pull the pin, James' boot pinned his hand between the pin and his boot. He would have let out a scream if James didn't cover his mouth with his hands.

**"Dragon 2-5, after you are done with that area, head to a pink building in perimiter 23. We have reports of a disturbance in the area and Ho Chi Minh wants it taken care of. Show no disgrace to our motherland."**

"**Understood comrade, all glory to our nation. Dragon 2-5 out.**"

As he sets the microphone away, he began to look for maps or cooridnance in the truck, but couldn't find any.

His attention reverts back to the soldier. He grabs the soldier by the collar and shoves his pistol to his face.

"**Alright, say things that pisses me off you will suffer. Do you understand!" **He shouts, but the Vietnamese literally spat in his face.

**"Go to hell GI piece of-"** he was intturrupted when James punches the soldier's wound.

"**I said, Do you understand?!**"

This time, the Vietnamese replied.

**"...vâng."**

"**Where are the maps, I know you two didn't make your way around with just luck, Where are they!**"

**"Ho Chi Minh showed us the way, he leads us to enlightenment." **

James pistol whips him in the face and shouts, "**D****on't give me that kind of bull shit, Ho Chi Minh didn't do shit! He only gave you a fucked up government that only causes genocide and violation of human rights! Now spill it; Where the hell are those maps!**"

**"I-its in Comrade Long Dai's pockets, He was in charge of navigation." **he said, now shaking in fear and wetting himself.

He stood up and dashed toward the deceased NVA soldier from earlier. He checked his pockets on his shirt and pants until he found a piece of paper with co-ordinance and a map of Ponyville.

He returns to the soldier and shows him the paper with co-ordinance.

"**What are these Co-ordinance?**" he asked.

**"T-those are the places we were assigned to scout by orders of the General." **

"**Whose the General.**"

**"I-I don't know."**

James raised his tone of voice and presented his pistol to his face. "**What the hell do you mean you don't know?! He's your damn commanding officer!" **

**"I-I really don't know. Many of us never met him. Not even the high ranking officers know he his. Not unless your Mikhail."**

"**Mikhail? ****Whose Mikhail?! I want more answers!"**

**"A-a Russian arms dealer and a partner to the General, he's the one who supplied us with weapons, and equipment in order to fight the GIs few years ago. That is all I know I swear!" **

"**Then your of no use to me now.**" he pulled back the hammer of his pistol and covers his face.

**"No wai-"** a bullet interrupts him as it enters through his skull and out the other side. Splattering blood a few feet away.

James wipes the blood off his face that got through and puts away his weapon and tool to their storage.

He returns to Fluttershy and picks up his rifle.

"It's over, you can look around now." he says.

The Pegasus opens her eyes and sees that there were smears of blood on few parts of his body.

"D-Did you... killed those soldiers?" she asked.

"I had to, other wise they would have revealed our position too soon. Listen, they were saying that someone or some pony is causing a problem in 'perimeter 23'. I took a look at their map and found the place. Do you recognize the district?" he asked, showing her the map.

Fluttershy took a closer look at the area and knew where it was.

"T-That's Sugar Cube Corner. It's where Pinkie Pie works at. Oh no, she may be in trouble! We gotta help her!" she exclaimed. She tried to rush out if James didn't stop her.

"Whoa stop, I want to help her as much as you do, but we can't just waltz right in plain sight. The NVA most likely have lock down the perimeter. It's going to be difficult, even for Special Forces operator like me, to fight our way in." he explained, until he looked back at the dead NVA soldier. "Then again, maybe plain sight is good hiding spot."

"Huh? W-What do you mean?" She asked.

A grin formed around his lips as he turned to Fluttershy, "Say, how good are you with drama?"

* * *

><p>I hope um... I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, please leave your comments in the review... I-If you want to that is... and please don't be mean to Colt.<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N Okay, Im getting alot of fan mails; which is good for me. But at the same time, I'm getting many hate mail in return. Now I'm getting messages like 'James is over powered' or 'Why is James chuck Norris' If you have a problem with James or any US soldier's K/D ratio, look up a random battle during Vietnam. I assure you, North Vietnam lost more of their troops than Homer Simpson's 'DOH!' moments (And we should all know how often Bart can piss him off). In short, James isn't over powered, the Vietnamese are under-powered horrible soldiers. They don't bother to use what their motherland provided them: Cover!

Also, for those of you real communist out there who reads and gets offended by this, all I can tell you is stop reading this and go harass somepony else because I will just block you and continue this Fan fiction and ignore you. Last I checked, this land of the free and the home of the brave has the first amendment, and I'm free express my thoughts, voice, and knowledge to this FF.

With that aside, be sure to leave a comment and review on how I did after your done reading. See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya :D

* * *

><p>Few hours have past since the North Vietnamese Military forces invaded the peaceful town of Ponyville. Communist militants drove the occupants out of their homes, their livelihoods. Some of the population managed to escape from hell's gates, but there were still many ponies trapped in there own homes, stores, sheds, even basements.<p>

Pinkie Pie was one of the many ponies who managed to hide herself in the basement of Sugar Cube Corner for safety, along with others.

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay. It's just a dream, a really really bad dream." Pinkie pie told her self, "Oh who am I kidding, IT'S A NIGHTMARE! I WANNA WAKE UP! PLEASE PRINCESS CELESTIA, LET ME WAKE UP!"

Her ranting was interrupted when the Cake twins began to cry. Putting aside her rambling, she desperately tried to calmed them down.

"Oh no, please don't cry. L-Lets play 'Hide-from-the-meanies-in-the-basement-while-we-stay-quiet-before-they-find-us' game."

Then a familiar, but hoarse voice talked to her.

"P-Pinkie... It- ugh It hurts so bad."

Pinkie divert her attention to her best friend; Rainbow Dash, who was badly hurt.

"Just... Just hang in there Dashie I-I'll get help as soon as were safe, okay? Please hang in there!"

She hugged her friend tightly, dared not to let go and cried. Not even laughing could get rid of this nighmare. Soon after, the twins joined Pinkie as they hugged her, clinging on to the little hope they have.

They were startled when they heard a loud series of bangs upstairs, followed by shouts of foreign languages they can't understand.

'Please Princess Celestia, keep them away from us.' she prayed, hoped that they wouldn't find them.

Suddenly outside, a new and unfamiliar noise filled the air. It was almost nothing like she ever hear. The sound almost sounded similar to a train engine, but slightly different in a way. The noise stopped and then she heard a conversation with the same foreign language. The conversation was interrupted when a familiar voice cried for help.

"PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!"

"F-Fluttershy?"

Pinkie stood up and tried to look out of the window, but she was too short. The pink pony could barely see even the sky from where she stood. So she grabbed a stool and stood on top to get a better view.

As she looked out of the window, she saw a pegasus with yellow coat and long pink mane in the back of a horse-less drawn cartridge.

"It is Fluttershy! Wait, what is she doing here?" she asked herself.

Suddenly, a soldier goes up to her and shouts something in the same language. She continued to shout for help until the soldier slaps her.

Pinkie was startled when she saw her friend get harmed but she carelessly slipped off the stool and crashed to the floor, causing objects around her to fall and make noise.

Pinkie Pie's already panicked state now worsened as the soldiers above heard the noise. She returned to Rainbow Dash and twins quickly as she could.

"Pinkie Pie, What did you do?!" Rainbow said.

"I'm so so so so so so so so sorry, I-I didn't mean to-" She was interrupted when the door to the basement swung open.

* * *

><p>20 minutes prior, Outskirts of Ponyville<p>

James dragged a naked corpse of the Vietnamese regular he killed into a closet.

"Come on, in you go." he said as he carefully stuffed the body into the closet while avoiding the dripping blood. He didn't want it to touch the uniform he stripped off the soldier from.

As he was about to close the door, he realized he forgot something.

"I'll take this back, thanks." He pulled the Ka bar knife out of one of the soldiers' neck and wiped the blood off on the other Vietnamese's uniform. Once he finished, he closed the door and steps out of the house.

There he saw Fluttershy, stuffing his US reconnaissance uniform into one of his pack.

She turned her head to James when she noticed his presence.

"Oh James," she said, "I-I finished putting away your other clothes in your bag, like you told me to."

"Thank you Fluttershy, so how do I look?" he asked, showing her the Vietnamese uniform he's wearing now that was issued by the Chinese for the war. He wore the Chinese standard "Mao Jacket" Uniform set; along with a Soviet magazine bandoleer across his chest, and a Tokarev holstered on his belt; bearing the Red Star insignia.

"You know, I'm only 5 foot 6, but those Chinese and Vietnamese are midgets." he complained as he adjusted his pants.

"Um, C-can I make a honest opinion?" the timid mare replied as she examined James.

"Sure, I don't care if it's insulting."

"... Um, It's... Y-you look intimidating and scary like them." Her face immediately reddened and hid her face in her hooves. "Oh my I'm so sorry, Please don't hate!"

James only chuckled as he puts on the helmet.

"Well I asked for a honest opinion, I got it. Are you okay with my plan Fluttershy?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Well, All I have to do is... act as a prisoner, right?"

"Right, but that's plan B. For plan A, you're going to be camouflaged with a blanket; like a cargo. Now, I hope that no soldiers are going to take notice, but if they find out about our intentions, saving Pinkie pie or the others will be very difficult. We need to keep the element of surprise." as he explained, he picked up his AK47; checking the chamber for any debris. Once he finished, he helped Fluttershy on to the back of the gun truck.

James got into the driver's seat and sets his AK to the side. He looks back and made sure everything was in place. His gear was secured, the M16 and M1903 were striped apart and hidin under the seat, Flutteryshy covered herself with a blanket that made her look like another cargo on board, and finally he was disguised as one of the Vietnamese regulars; capable of speaking their language.

"Alright, let's get going." he was about to start the engine when Fluttershy popped her head out.

"W-wait, how are we suppose to move when there's no ponies pulling it?"

James simply looked back at the timid mare and turned the ignition key.

Since she asked a question, he replied. "We don't."

*YEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH* *Miami background*

* * *

><p>*Twilight* ... 'CSI Miami' really?<p>

*Colt* What? It's classic.

*Twilight* It's old and pure stupidity.

*Colt* YOU TAKE THAT BACK! RAH!

*Fights in my office, knocks over camera and breaks it*

* * *

><p>James lightly pressed down on a pedal and the GAZ began to move forward To the LRRP operator, he had experience driving the Willy jeep back in Vietnam. He drove in Da Nang, Khe Sahn, even overnight to Saigon once. But to the timid mare, she was startled when the vehicle began to move by itself. Although, she was astonished with the vehicle.<p>

She watched as houses and stands passes by at high speed. When she lifted her head out of the blanket, she immediately felt the wind against her face.

"This is... It's truly amazing." She exclaimed. (technically her exclamation is the sound of a normal conversation)

"Yeah. For a piece of equipment from the Soviet Union, she runs pretty well. Now hold on, I'm gonna speed up." as he said, he shifted a gear and the truck sped up. She was rocked around for a second, but she recovered from it. She soon got used to the rocking around in the bed of a truck, until the ride came to a stop.

The Sugar Cube Corner came into view in matter of seconds, so James began to slow down the truck.

"We're getting close. I'll work the disguise, keep yourself in cover." he said.

Fluttershy covered herself with the blanket and did her best to keep a low profile.

As James drove toward the front of the building, he saw a soldier walk out a door with a AK47.

He was nervous as hell, but he needed to work the disguise. He adjusted the helmet and cleared his throat.

When he came to a full stop of the vehicle, he noticed the rank on his collar; a lieutenant squad commander.

He stepped out of the truck and saluted to the officer. "**DRAGON 2-5 REPORTING S****IR!**"

**"Comrade, what took you so long? I wanted animal control, not slackers." **

"**Forgive me sir, I was... held up by securing sector 45. Will work faster in the future.**" he replied. Hopefully, the Lieutenant didn't notice his anxiousness in his voice. But so far, the disguise was working and his Vietnamese were convincing.

Everything was according to plan, until he had to ask.

**"What is that cargo, ammo? My men needs ammunition. They are running low from the raiding." **

James had to react fast, Fluttershy was under there. If he finds her, then not only their cover might be compromised, but Pinkie Pie's life as well.

"**Uh... sir.**"

**"Is there a problem comrade, or have you become capitalistic and are taking all your supplies to yourself?"**

"**N-No sir, it's just that... It is cargo in the truck but it is not the cargo you are thinking.**"

**"...Do explain."**

"**I was ordered by my superiors to transport this cargo to them. They hold information of the capitalist GIs in the** **area.**"he lied, but the officer believed it.

**"I see, may I take a glimpse of what your superiors wish to see?" **

"**Uh No sir, it should only be for my superior's eyes and ears.**"

**"Comrade, you are acting strange. If they are documents then why am I not allowed to see?"**

James tried to stop him, but the lieutenant pulled the cover off, revealing a timid pegasus under the cover.

Fluttershy stared at officer in shock. So did the officer, but he wasn't as shocked as her.

As she stared into the officer's eyes, she screamed at the top of her lungs. "PLEASE, DON'T HURT ME!"

James had to go with Plan B, and truthfully he didn't want to go plan B.

He shoved the officer to the side and walked up to Fluttershy, shouting "**Shut up or I will cut your throat!**"

He brought his hand back and looked at her. In a instant, he saw fear and confusion in her eyes. All before he harmed the innocent mare, he whispered in her ears, 'I'm sorry for this.'

With one hard slap to her muzzle, she was knocked back and fell silent.

Suddenly, somewhere from Sugar Cube Corner, a noise rang out.

**"It came from below, come on comrade! That's an order!" **the officer ran back inside the bakery and disappeared.

James was about to follow inside, but he had to take care of something. Fluttershy sat in her spot, shocked at James' action. He checked her muzzle, it wasn't bruised, but he did cause it to swell.

"Oh shit, Fluttershy I'm so sorry. I panicked, I couldn't think of any other way to convince them, I-" Fluttershy interrupted him with her hoof. She shook her head and whispered into his ears.

"Don't worry about me for now," she said, "Please help Pinkie Pie before we continue."

James replied with a slow nod. He had a task at hand and he needed to focus on his objective.

He heard a yell back inside by one of the soldiers.

**"We found it! Their in the basement!"**

James needed to act fast; he grabbed the AK47 from the passenger seat and ran inside.

'One chance, need to make it count.'

* * *

><p>AN It's race against time, will James be able to live with a guilt? Will he save Pinkie Pie and the others? Should I commit suicide with this cyanide or my Colt 45. before I go back to hell.

*Twililght* *Barges into my office* GRAB HIM BEFORE HE TAKES THAT PILL!

Wha- HEY LET ME GO, LET ME DIE PLEASE, I DON'T WANNA GO TO SCHOOL! NOOOO!

*Twilight* APPLEJACK GET THE ROPE, GET THE ROPE!

*Applejack* AH GOT EM TWILIGHT!

*Rarity* Oh hello darlings, I'm terribly sorry. I know I'm fabulous, but I must turn this camera off.

*Click*


	14. Chapter 14

A/N Allo Yanks... what? Oh what's with the English Accent? Well I've felt like using the ol' queen's tongue cause I'm just bloody excited for the New ubisoft's Assassin's creed 3 that I pre ordered about several weeks ago. I mean what bloody yank wouldn't want to experience the 'Colonist Insurrection' in 1774. For goodness sake, I get to be part of them boys who did the bloody Boston tea party, oh joy :D

...Ahem anyways new chapter is up and I'm still requestng arts for my cover. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>James had to act fast, a group of NVA found Pinkie Pie and few others in the basement. If he is too late, who knows what they might do to them.<p>

Upon entering the bakery, he saw a 5 men squad of Vietnamese soldiers crowding in front of a door in the far end of the room.

**"Shoot the animal, I want to see it bleed!" **one shouted.

**"Burn those horses, they are not suited to live!" **another cried.

Through the small space, he saw several ponies down stairs to a basement. He did see a pink pony but couldn't tell if she or he was Pinkie. The Pinkie he knew had puffed up, cloud like mane. The pony he barely saw had straight mane.

Then from another view, he saw a pool of red liquid. He wasn't sure if it was blood or another substance, but either way he had to disregard it for the moment and focus on the objective.

**"Hey I have an idea. **Let's cook us some dinner, who brought the rice?**" **one soldier stated, as he pulled out something out of his pouch and revealed a weapon James recognized and feared.

'Willy Pete!' (White Phosphorous)

He watched as the soldier about to pull the safety pin off the incindeary grenade. At this point, he dropped the subtle act and let his combat instinct take over. James grabbed his arm behind him while he equiped his USSR made bayonet.

**"Comrade, what is the meanin- AAH!" **before the soldier could finish, James impaled his hand into his back while the grenade was still in the grenadier's hand.

**"Traitor! He's one of the capitalist! Kill him!" **the officer shouted. The other 3 presented their AK47s and SKS Simonov rifle towards James.

James on the other hand, knew exactly what to do. While he held his hostage in one hand, he grabbed his AK47 in the other and wrapped the sling around the hostage's neck. What he created was a mobile cover that he can shoot from.

Of course, the Vietnamese being poorly trained, they had no idea the mean of 'friendly fire'.

The squad fired their rifles into their comrades but leaving James almost unscathed. The large, 7.62mm soviet caliber round ripped his meat shield into meat ribbons and one stray round hits James in the helmet but no serious injury.

James retaliates with a burst of lead back to the squad; wounding one, but the squad dispersed and hides behind nearby covers.

He used this as an opportunity to reload his Ak47 and grabbed the grenade that was stuck in the grenadier's back.

Meanwhile, the NVA soldiers who were hiding behind their cover also reloaded their weapons. Now from here on, it was a LRRP operator versus 2 NVA regulars and a officer.

One rifleman made his first move as he popped out of his cover and engaged him. James unhooked the sling off the AK and let his meat shield to hit the ground. He began to sprint to the side and dodge the incoming rounds, while he fired the AK.

The Officer presents a Makarov out and attempted to shoot, but misses his chance as James hides behind a counter.

**"You, go flush him out!" **

One of them rushes towards James position and takes cover. After taking a breath, he blindly fires his AK behind the counter. When he looks over the counter, he expected a dead Government Issued soldier, but instead, a fist punches him in the face.

He was dragged behind the counter and a leg pinned him to the floor.

James reaimed his AK to the officer and fired, but due to the design of the weapon, he couldn't make a accurate shot as it misses his target by inches.

He lost his line of sight with the officer when the rifleman shifted in front of him and fired.

For the moment, he had to retake his cover. The soldier struggled under his leg until a loud snap was heard in his neck between his knee and the floor. He waited until the soldier ran out of ammo, and when they did, he threw an object into the air.

The two Vietnamese soldiers shifted their attention to that object, and paid no attention that James was rushing towards them.

The rifleman became aware of James' presence at the last second, but before he could pull the trigger, James grabbed the rifle and locked the safety mechanism on the rifle. Unable to fire, he lets go of his weapon and switch to his bayonet; but letting go of his weapon was his mistake.

With one fluid motion, James used the captured weapon as a spear; he wacked the soldier in the face with stock, then flips the weapon around and ramms the barrel into his stomach. He finished him with a knee to the neck.

As he watched the rifleman drop to the floor, he saw the officer charging at him with a Makarov sidearm and a bayonet.

James lets go of the rifle and readies himself. As the Officer came in inches, he watched as the Makarov and the bayonet was well in grabbing distance.

Before the trigger could be pulled, he pushed the receiver backwards; emptying the cartridge out of the chamber, and set the safety on.

Noticing that he rendered the gun useless, the officer attempted to strike him with the blade.

He was close, but James tilt his head back away from the blade. Once he was about only a few feet away from him, he grabbed his Makarov with one hand and his wrist with the other and threw him over his back.

As the Officer hit the floor; hard, James pulled the Makorov away from him and disengaged to saftey. Along with loading a fresh round manually.

"**Stay on the ground or you'll be eating rice from your asshole, asswipe!**" he shouted.

Behind his back, the soldier he incapacitated earlier regained his concience.

When he saw his commanding officer at gun point, he saw an AK47 by him, so he picked it up off the floor and aimed it without attracting James' attention. The Iron sights were aligned with the 'traitor' when something above him exploded. Then soon after something hot fell on top of him and began to burn through his clothes and eventually his skin. He tried to get it off but the more he struggled, the hotter it seems have gotten.

As he screamed in pain while the substance burning him alive, he saw James lift his arm and raised his middle finger; with a grenade safety pin attached to it. The soldier looked up to see a cat walk above him on fire. He realized, the object he threw into the air was the grenade he stoled off of that grenadier. And he was right under the grenade when it detonated. The soldier eventually relinquished to the chemical and fell to the floor.

Suddenly, the door to outside opened and Fluttershy galloped inside.

"James, Are you alright?! I-I heard screaming!" she said, but immediately stopped when she saw James holding another human to the floor with a weapon she was still unfamiliar with.

"Fluttershy, I saw two or more ponies down the basement over there, see if they're okay. I think Pinkie Pie is also down there." he replied.

Fluttershy didn't say another word and trotted into the basement.

"Now, **let's see if you have any interesting stuff on you.**" he said, returning his atttention to the officer he currently held interrogating.

The officer spat in his face and spoke with hatred towards James, **"Fuck you traitor, you prefer to betray Ho Chi Mihn for those animals?!" **

James simply wiped the spit off his face.

"**I was never on your side, you think one of your men could handle poorly trained military degenerates like you by himself?**" James removed his helmet and revealed his identity to the Vietnamese officer. The lieutenant immediately recognized who he was.

**"The killer of the rising sun! So you've come to collect more lives of our officers as your prize?" **

"**No, I came here by complete accident. I didn't plan on any form of aggression until the Victor Charlies showed their faces with the Avtomats.**"

**"Heh, So you were the one who attacked our comrades earlier. I was surprised when you didn't take whats left of their honor."**

"**Enough, what were your orders here! What purpose do you have in taking over a nuetral city; as a matter of fact, a nuetral Nation!? What do you gain from destroying another species!? Answer me!**"

The officer began to laugh as if James was insane. **"Nuetral nation? What are you mumbling about? We're just doing what we know is right; enlightment, freedom from capitalism. That is all." **As he laughed into James' face, he was silenced when James shot the officer through his skull in rage.

He continued to fire the Makarov until it locked itself as it ran out of ammo. The LRRP operator looked at the weapon for a second and threw it away.

Beathing heavily, he had to calm himself down. He looked down and saw a buldge in one of the soldier's breast pocket. He digged around and found a carton of captured American cigarettes.

'You won't be needing this if your dead right?' he asked in his thoughts.

He pulled one out of its box and walked up to the burning corpse with White Phosphorus still burning brightly. The cigarette ignited when he pressed it against the burning chemical, and he began to inhale the smoke into his lungs. Then he exhaled a cloud of smoke, and he bagan to calm down as if his problems are drifting away along with the cloud of smoke he just exhaled.

His moment was inturrupted when he heard Fluttershy cry out to him in panic.

"J-James! We need help, R-rainbow Dash is severly hurt! I-I don't know what to do!" she cried.

James shook his head in disappointment. Asking himself, 'Problem after problem, isn't it?'

He dropped the cigarette to the floor and extinguished it with his boot. Once it was put out, he ran down the basement to do whatever that needs to be done.

* * *

><p>AN Another chapter done, please leave a review and hope to see guys again in the future...or the past... I don't really know. Well, I'm gonna go see my ancestor in 1942 through this. *Get's into the Animus* Wow, my great great grandpa was Vassili Zaytsev.

P.S. for those of you who don't know what the Insurrection of the Colonies or Whillie Pete.

The Insurrection of the Colonies is the British version of the American Revolution, Insurrection means war against a government. In this case, the British empire.

Then White Phosphorus or Willy Pete in slang, uses a chemical commonly known as allotrope that's used in smokes, illumination, tracer, and incendiary munitions. White phosphorus burns fiercely and can set cloth, fuel, ammunition and other combustibles on fire, and cause serious burns or death. Because it's cruel and inhumane way to kill another, it's been banned world wide uses as weapon for infantry by itself since 1976, but it's still seen in use as smoke grenades, mortars for illuminations, tracer rounds, artillery and/or mortars on the vehicles as counter measures.

Hope you have a better understanding of the two, for more questions of the stories, contact me via PM. Bid you good day.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Hello Readers, Agent Colt here. After I recieved a tsunami of request to continue (And lecture of my decision) I decided I'm continuing the war and this time, no matter what people say, and threaten me, even if you are the the FSB, FBI, IRS, CIA, or SAD, I'm going to stick with my beliefs to the very end, even if it kills me.

And to clarify things; Yes I'm a gun fan, I love to play Call of Duty, Battlefield series, and several other games that includes firearms and I'm quite expert in historical firearms. Some of the plots, concepts and historical moments are either facts from wiki or fiction I came up with. If you have problems with any of that, don't bitch to me and just leave me alone, go read somebody elses 'corrupted' war stories or bitch to them. Do not ask What I, as an author can do for you, but ask what you can do for the me, as an author. That's all I can say.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

Now that I managed to get rid of the patrol, I was left alone with an injured pony and possibly more down the basement.

As I walked down the stairs to the basement, I saw Fluttershy sitting beside a wounded cyan coated, rainbow mane mare on the floor; bleeding. Not too far away, I saw that pink pony from earlier. She did look like Pinkie Pie, but she was energetic 24/7 and had that... cloud like mane. This mare had straight mane with darker coat of pink.

When the pony saw me, she gasp in fear and rushed to the nearest corner.

"No get away! Don't hurt us!" she screamed.

I would have tried to calm her down, but I think she's scared of me because I'm wearing their uniform, so couldn't attempt to take a step any closer.

That was until Fluttershy flew up to her and calmed her down.

They were whispers, but I could make out what they were saying.

"It's okay, it's James. He's here to help us."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes, and so am I."

She looked backed at me and gave me the look that told I could do what I need to do.

So I laid the rifle against a wall and took off my helmet. They're just going to be in the way.

I sat down next to Rainbow dash and asked, "Hey Rainbow, how you holding out?"

"Are you bucking kidding me?!" Rainbow said, with venom in each word. "They injured me with only Celestia knows what, Pinkie almost gets us killed, and I have no bucking idea what the buck is going on! So.. WHAT THE BUCK IS GOING ON!?"

She yelled at me with rage and I practically flinched at every words. But at least I know now she still has the energy to yell... I think she's scarier than my Recondo drill sergeant... (He stills scares the hell out of me even after I graduated Recondo)

Anyways, back to problems at hands. (Or hoof, whichever they say)

I took a look at her wound on her leg. Clearly, a large-caliber bullet past through her; most likely the common Soviet 7.62x39mm round, seen most in their AK rifles.

I quickly assessed the situation and now I knew exactly what to do.

I looked at Fluttershy and explained to her.

"Fluttershy, go get the first aid kit from my gear and get styptics. Place it over the wound and apply light pressure, but not too much. And don't take it off either, if the blood soaks through just place a new one over it. Got it?"

She simply nods her head and gallops out of the basement.

"And be careful, The NVA might be patrolling this area!" I shouted. I didn't expect a reply, but I gotta find a way to recover her blood loss.

I looked at the pink mare next to Rainbow dash as she looked down upon her with grief.

"Uh, I don't suppose you know where the kitchen is, do you?" I asked.

She replied to me with discomfort, but gave me an answer.

"F-first room to the left as you l-leave the basement." she said.

I was about to leave, but she stopped me as she bit down on the uniform.

"S-she's going to be alright isn't she?" the pink mare looked at me with those teary blue eyes with melancholy.

I didn't wanna lie to her, but anything can go wrong.

I had to tell her something, so I told her a white lie, "She'll be alright, I'll make sure of it."

We stood there for a moment, but she let go and I was off to the kitchen.

As I left the basement, I looked to my left and saw the door that lead to the kitchen. When I rushed in, I tripped on something and almost hit my head against a counter.

I wondered what did I tripped on, but that was quickly answered, and I wish I didn't. The first thing I saw as I looked back were two deceased bodies of ponies.

One appeared to be a stallion with amber coat and light orange mane. The other, a mare with light blue coat and crimson mane. I assumed they were couples when I saw identical rings on their ears. They laid next to each other peacefully in their own blood.

All I could do was look at the two and imagine what might have happened here, and I know I've been in a war before I arrived in this equine world, but I will, and shall never get used to another's life be taken away. Even if it was necessary.

I got back on my feet and walked around the two, hoping not to disturb their bodies.

With that aside for now, I need to find a way to craft a IV for Rainbow Dash to treat the blood loss.

I tore through the cabinets and drawers and found a bag each of sugar and salt.

I thought, "Perfect!" and grabbed those two and set it on a counter. Then I grabbed a pot out, fill it with water and set on a stove.

As I waited for the water to boil, I had to find a bottle or something to hold the water, a tube to carry the water, and a injector.

I continued to dig around when I found an entire cabinet full of sarsaparilla bottles and drinking straws.

I pulled one out, and pulled the cork.

I held on to the cork for later as I emptied the drink down the drain.

Just when I finished, I heard someone scream behind me in the kitchen.

I looked back and saw Fluttershy, on her rump with a startled look on her face.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing up here?" I asked, "I thought you were down there; taking care of Rainbow Dash?"

"I-I had Pinkie take care of it."

"Pinkie was down there? I didn't see her." I replied.

"Yes, didn't you see her?"

"No. Wait, that was Pinkie?! Did she go to a hair plastic surgery or something? I barely recognized her."

"Um truthfully, no pony really understand Pinkie. It's just better to let it happen. B-but what are making, this isn't really a good time to-"

I interrupted her as I washed the bottle out for any remaining sarsaparilla.

"I'm gonna forget about pinkie for now; I'm not even gonna waste my time over it, but I'm making an IV from salt and water, it should stabilize Rainbow's blood pressure so that we can transport her safely. If she lost too much blood then we'll kill her just by lifting her. But first, I need to satirize the bottle first so I won't be injecting bacteria into her."

I stopped in the middle to grab the boiling water from the stove. Brought it back to the counter and poured the water into the bottle.

"The boiling water should kill most of the bacteria, but that's where the salt helps." I said.

I grabbed the pack of salt and mixed it with the hot water. Just enough or else I would cause

"Now I need a injector, but I can't find a tool. I found straws for a tube, but I need a injector. Maybe a marinade injector or doctors needle, but I don't see any of those."

"Will this work?"

I turned to Fluttershy and in her hooves was a marinade injector.

"That's... that's exactly what I was looking for. Where did you find one?" I asked, baffled from her finding.

"I-it was in this cabinet. Did you wanted to find it?"

"No, no just... bring it over here. I need to use the needle."

Fluttershy handed the injector to me and I took the needle off. I attached it to a straw and put together a home-made... well, bakery-made IV and injector for Rainbow Dash.

"Alright, it's ready. Just hope Rainbow doesn't have a phobia for needles." I said as I grabbed the IV and sugar with me. As I ran out of the kitchen for the basement, I suddenly stopped.

Fluttershy stopped next to me and asked, "Is something wrong James?"

"...Fluttershy, can... can I ask you a personal question?"

"S-sure, if you want to."

"...Am I doing the right thing?"

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Meanwhile, Canterlot Royal Chambers

"Captain Armor! Please sir, you need to calm down!" a royal guard exclaimed as he held on to a stallion.

The stallion had a white coat, and blue mane and he is the Captain of the Royal guard. He struggled under the guards' grip as he tried to head for an exit.

"Let me go! Let me go to Ponyville, my sister is out there!" he cried.

It took three guards to barely stop the captain, but he still managed to drag them along.

"What is going on here?!" boomed a voice. Everypony stopped what they were doing instantly, including the Captain.

The origin of the voice came from their alicorn Co-ruler of Equestria; Princess Celestia.

"Captain Shining Armor, I demand to know what is going on."

The guards immediately got off the Captain and the stallion saluted.

"Your highness, request to head into Ponyville with a group to rescue the Ponyville occupants."

"I'm sorry, but I must deny that request."

"But your highness, some may already have taken refuge here, but many are still trapped within Ponyville. I-including my sister. I can't just abandon them to those... those... foreigners!"

"I am aware of the situation captain, but I'm afraid our hooves are already full with the sudden attack and we can not afford to split our military power. All we can do is hope that they are safe until we acces the situation."

Captain Armor looked down to floor, until he lift his head back up to face the Princess.

"I hope that is your best decision your highness." he said, then left the area.

"I hope so too." she thought, then looked out of the window to see Ponyville brightly burning down in the distance.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N Hey, James here. Normally this should be Colt's job, but for some reason, he locked himself up in his office since Princess Molestia visited him. We don't know what happened.

*Twilight* Colt, come on!

*Agent Colt* (Muffled) No, I don't wanna.

*Rainbow Dash* Oh come on, what did she do to you that makes you seclude your self?!

*Agent Colt* Nothing, just leave me alone!

*Applejack* Alright, that does it, Ah'm bucking this here door down!

*Agent Colt* I said, leave me alo-

*Crash*

*Everypony including James* (O_O)

*Agent Filly M1911* There, happy? she fricken genderbended me... -_-

*Rainbow Dash* BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA XD *Rolling on floor*

*Agent Filly* Just start the the damn chapter.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy's POV<p>

As I followed James out of the kitchen, he stopped all of a sudden and looked down.

I stood next to him and asked him with worry, "Is something wrong James?"

He looked back at me with a troubled look, I-I hope this has little to do with Rainbow Dash, that look of his is not promising.

He looked straight to me, and said, "...Am I doing the right thing?'

I sighed in relief for a moment that it wasn't about Rainbow, but I wonder what made him ask this question?

"I don't understand, w-what do you mean if you're doing the right thing?"

"I mean... forget it, it wouldn't matter anyways."

He was about to leave, but I stopped him. I couldn't let him continue when he seemed to be troubled.

"James wait. If you want, I'll listen to whatever you're going to say. I won't judge you."

"I told you, it wouldn't matter. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." I gave him the 'stare' to hold the advantage. Although it seemed in vain, he allowed me to listen to his problem.

"...Have you ever had to make a decision, where you don't know what's the right choice, yet you made the choice regardless of the consequences. That's what I did... My choice, led me to what I am now. I chose to throw away my future, my life, my mother; my only family left, everything. And for what? The war that I was forced to fight? Being sent to my death? ...I really should have died for what I did."

That last statement caught my attention.

"How can you say that?"

He was about to answer me when Pinkie Pie cried from below.

"Guys, I don't think Rainbow Dash is okie dokie lokie!"

We stopped in middle and all of a sudden, James was about to ran down stairs.

"I'll tell you about my sins another time." he said.

I didn't know what he meant at the time, but I guess Rainbow dash and Pinkie pie's safety comes first.

I ran down the basement with him, and Rainbow was in worst shape than before.

Pinkie had practically dozen of styptic applied over the wound. Each of them were soaked in blood.

I handled small injuries before with little critters, but never a wound before.

Apparently, James seemed to understand exactly what to do.

"Okay, Pinkie I'll take it from here. Take your uh... hoof off."

Pinkie did as she was told and as soon as she moved, James took the belt off his pants and began to wrap it around Rainbow's uninjured fore-hoof.

"What the hay are you doin-YIPE" she was interrupted when he tightened the belt.

"How is this suppose to help me!?" Rainbow retorted, struggling under his grip.

I did wondered why he had to do that, but if this is suppose to help her, then I can't object.

"Stay still," he said, "Your blood pressure in your leg is too low, I have to raise it from here so that you won't go into shock."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Her question was answered when he grabbed his IV he built in the kitchen.

When he showed her the needle, her face got pale. I-I forgot; Rainbow dash is needle-phobic.

"NO! KEEP THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"Rainbow, don't tell me your scared of a tiny needle..."

She squirmed and kicked around to escape him. She even managed to buck him in the jaw.

"Gah, how can a pony, close to shock, still be able to kick that hard." he said, "Fluttershy, Pinkie pie, don't suppose you could lend me a ha- I mean hoof?"

We looked at each other for a moment and we decided; we need to hold her down as James injects her.

Pinkie went over to Rainbow's fore-hoof while I held down her rear.

"NO, YOU TRAITORS! LET ME GO PLEASE! I DON"T WANT A SHOT!"

"Rainbow, either let me give you the damn shot or live with that gaping gunshot!"

I felt bad that we were forcing her, but it was to help her so we didn't have any choice.

James readied the needle and pulled out something out of his pocket. It looked like that same tool he uses to summon fire. The fire appeared and he let the needle shower in the heat for a moment before he brought over to Rainbow's fore-hoof.

Then, as Rainbow dash struggled under our grips, James inserted the needle past her skin and into her veins.

She let out a gasp as she felt the needle, but once he let go of the needle, she relaxed and a sigh of relief escaped from her.

James released the tension off the belt and immediately removed it.

"There. Now to the hard part." he said.

"W-wait, What do you me-" she stopped when she saw him pull out a large blade and grinned menacingly.

Her eyes rolled back and she fell unconscious.

I was shocked of his action.

"I-I thought you were helping her, not kill her!" Pinkie cried.

"I am, I just needed her to be out cold for this procedure." he replied.

He grabbed a suture kit and more pack of styptic out of the medic box.

He assembled the suture and he removed the blood soaked styptic that was attached to her leg.

It was a painful sight to see and really, it's a good thing Rainbow dash was unconscious for this.

"Uh I think you two should step out side with the kids... This isn't really a clean chore and I don't want to be held responsible for traumatic memories." he said.

I looked at Pinkie pie and she agreed that we should. So we grabbed Pound cake and Pumpkin cake and stepped out of the basement.

* * *

><p>Normal POV<p>

Half an hour has past, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy waited by the door for James to come out. Even though of current situations, the cake twins played happily as if everything was the way things were.

Suddenly the door to the basement opened and revealed James and Rainbow dash, who limped out to the room.

Pinkie jumped in front of the rainbow Pegasus with concern on her face.

"Dashie, how did it go? Are you okay?" Pinkie bombarded her with questions, but James stepped in front of her and answered her.

"She'll be fine for the moment. I stopped the bleeding and stabilized her blood pressure, but she still needs expert medical attention. At the moment though, she's fine."

Fluttershy let out a sigh as soon as she heard the news, "Oh thank Celestia."

"Yeah, fine considering you bucking scared me half to death." Rainbow dash retorted.

"Well, I don't exactly work well in basic medical procedures when you struggle as I'm using a needle, now that wouldn't be fun for either of us if something FUBAR happen to ya, now would it?"

Rainbow dash tried to say something back, but she admitted defeat and sat down.

"Hey, I'm not trying to discourage you or anything. I only did it so that I can help you."

"...Well alright, let's just get out of here." She got up once again and attempted to limp out of Sugar cube corner, until James said, "Wait, I think we still got one more thing to do."

The three mares looked at James with confusion.

"I-I don't understand. We saved our friends from danger. You helped Rainbow's injuries. What else there is to do?" Fluttershy asked.

James looked at Pinkie pie and walked up to her.

He kneel down with one leg to her level and looked at her in the eyes. He whispered, "Do you want to do something for the two bakers?"

"M-Mr. and Ms. cake? B-but they're gone. We can't bring them back."

"No we can't, but I know a way to respect those who are gone. Come on, I'll help you."

He took Pinkie's hoof and led her into the kitchen; where the two bakers laid rest.

At first, she couldn't bare to see their bodies. Afraid of what the soldiers had done with them.

But when she saw them, they looked peaceful. The two lifeless bodies laid right next to each other, like they always did.

Pinkie heard him pull something out of his pocket. When she looked, he had a lighter in one hand, and a case of ceremonial incense in the other.

"What's that?" Pinkie asked.

As he pulled out a stick from its container, he explained his Japanese tradition.

"In a Japanese funeral, we burn these incense for the passed to except the smoke as a final gift from the living. This smoke becomes their wishes they desire. And this is the least we could do for them." he said as he lit one of the end of the incense and set it between the bakers.

"Okay, now put your hoof together; like this, and I'll do the rest."

He helped Pinkie put her hooves together, and he did the same.

Then he began to recite the traditional Japanese Shinto.

* * *

><p>AN I can't write what James is saying here due to the fact that I don't know the words are. Now I'm Japanese and I've done Japanese memorial services. I understand Japanese, speak fluently, read. (Although can't write, anymore... It's been 6 years since the last time I wrote Japanese characters) but the words of god is a whole different language to me. Just to let you know that.

* * *

><p>As he came to an end, the incense burned away, and he recited one last phrase; "Namu Amida Butsu."<p>

To his surprised, Pinkie repeated the phrase, "Namu Amida Butsu."

When they were done, James stood up and escorted Pinkie out of the kitchen.

Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash immediately notice them and confronted them.

"Now... we can go." he said.

As they were about to leave, a blinding light showered through the windows and door.

Everyone immediately took cover and James picked up a AK47 off the ground.

**"American GI," **said a Vietnamese soldier through a microphone, **"This is the Vietnam People's Army, we know you are disguised as one of our men, we found their bodies earlier after their disappearance. Surrender yourselves and you will be allowed to die quickly and painless. Other wise we will make sure to make you suffer for the crimes on our people and the fatherland!"**

"Surrender and die, yeah like I want to surrender for death." He looked out from the corner and saw and at least 50 infantry men with AK47 and occasionally SKS simonov rifles. Behind them were Gaz-69 gun trucks with fixed guns and several Gaz-66 troop transport trucks. "**Hey Charlie, why don't you stick that cliche speech up your FUBAR ass and die! It'll save me the trouble to teach your sorry ass who the hell your dealing with!**"

**"Very well, PRESENT ARMS!"**

The soldiers readied their weapons and focused their aims at the bakery.

"James what we going to do?!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

The LRRP operator pulled back the charging handle and replied, "When you find your self in hell, You go god damn straight ahead and never look back."

* * *

><p>AN I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always leave your thoughts in the review and enjoy your day. In the mean time, I'm going to Canterlot to... 'visit' Princess Molestia with my thoughts for what she did. *grabs a F2000 assault rifle and XM25 air-burst grenade launcher* god, were they always this heavy? They were lighter when I got the- oh right.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N ... Well... I'm not Agent Filly M1911 anymore. I had Molestia fix that. Until I stepped into poison joke... Now I'm Agent Makarov PM. Proklinat' tekh rasteniy. -_-

Well enjoy the next главы. Now where tis Zecora?

* * *

><p>In a camp, not far from Ponyville. A large commotions can be heard between officers of the Vietnamese military.<p>

**"What is taking time for that patrol! I wanted that area cleared hours ago!" **one shouted, he stepped in front of the Vietnamese officers and they immediately saluted the man.

**"Sir, it seems that an American Gi was disguised as one of our own. It took us time to find out, but we have manage to track him down at perimeter 23. It is only a matter of time before he is dead." **

"Dlya polʹzy yebatʹ." he cursed in his native language, **"****Who was responsible for that sector!" **

One officer stepped forward and replied, **"I was, sir."**

As soon as he spoke, the man pulled out his custom, Mauser C96 and shot the officer in the face. The other officers never said a word or even flinch as one of their comrade dropped to the floor as a corpse.

He ordered the body to be cleaned up as he placed his pistol in the wooden holster.

**"Now, I want this American soldier; dead or alive, in front of me or Stalin help me, I will kill all those who lacks to serve their fatherland!"**

* * *

><p>Gun fire rang into the pony's ears as James fired the AK. Empty casings clattered against each other as hit the ground and bullets flew at high velocity toward a blockade of NVA troops.<p>

As soon as he ran out of the cartridges within his magazine, he took for cover and exchange the 'banana clip'.

Meanwhile, the communist regulars used this moment to fire back.

The LRRP had to be extra careful where he used for cover, because two of those regulars are armed with the DsHk; heavy caliber machine gun, almost equivalent to the M2 Browning. Only draw back is it's inaccurate sights, but even a stray round from those can be fatal.

"James, I Know you've done this for a long time, but I don't think you can handle that many!" Fluttershy cried as she hid behind James with Pinkie pie, Rainbow Dash and the Cake twins.

She's right though, even though these NVA 'regulars' shoots poorly and not as well-trained as he was (cough* get a tutor *cough*), he's still out numbered from 1 to 50, plus outgunned.

Once he locked the magazine into place, he was ready to fight back again, only for a minute or seconds.

Usually, with this many soldiers firing on him, he would call in close-air support or light artillery. But, this isn't Vietnam or Earth. No reinforcement from anywhere, except for them. They probably have the entire battalion setting up in Ponyville, ready to add more to the already outnumbered US soldier. All the young LRRP had ready was the Kalashnikov rifle, sniper training, and couple of pony civilians.

He needed a window; something to allow themselves to escape the area as fast as possible.

He looked back at the NVA soldiers he killed earlier.

He stood up and ran up to the corpse. He flipped the body over and began to go through the dead body's equipment.

"James, what are you doing to that... that... thing!" Rainbow shouted.

"I'm... looking... for something..." he said as he continued to search through pouches and belts for the 'trump card' until, "Found it!"

He pulled out a RDG-2 smoke grenade, and RGD-5 frag grenade. (geez wonder how often they mistaken for each other)

As soon as he acquired the two hand grenades, a NVA soldier rushed into the bakery with his AK47 and bayonet. Fortunately, he failed notice the ponies behind him. But unfortunately, he was after a bigger target; Sgt. James Yorinaka with a huge bounty for killing many of their men in the past.

The soldier ran up to James with the bayonet, but James dodged the blade and knees the soldier hard against his stomach.

As the soldier stumbled in pain, James pulled the pin on the RGD and shoved it between the belt.

"Stay close to me and keep your pony heads low!" he shouted toward the ponies.

Before they could reply, James charged out the bakery while dragging the NVA soldier into hail of lead as a meat shield.

Half way out, he pulled the pin on the RDG and threw toward the firing squad. In matter of seconds, the grenade produced a screen of smoke, obscuring their sight for the NVA.

As they became confused on where to attack, one of their captured men returned. When the smoke cleared a little, they this one Russian grenade without a safety-pin.

Couple were speechless while others screamed in horror until it was replaced with a loud explosion.

When all this occurred, James was taking cover behind the GAZ gun-truck. When the smoke began to disappear, he quickly got on to the bed of the truck and grabbed on to the DShK.

As the smoke cleared, he began to pick off whoever didn't die from the grenade. As he fired, he noticed Pinkie pie and others weren't still here.

He looked back and saw a group of eyes looking at him.

"What are you waiting for; invitation?!" he shouted, "I've got you covered, come on!"

Fluttershy was the first to rush out Sugar Cube Corner with the twins. When she arrived, she set the twins on the bed while she sat in the passenger seat.

She motioned Pinkie and Rainbow Dash to run for it. The two had some doubts, but what other idea they had. After preparing themselves, they rushed for the truck, and got on with twins in the back.

Knowing that they were on the truck, James jumped off the gun and got on the driver seat. As he was about to turn the ignition, a soldier charged toward them with a bayonet, but it was a futile attempt when James grabbed his Soviet bayonet and threw it in to the Vietnamese' neck.

In his second attempt to turn the ignition, the engine roared to life.

"Alright, you ponies back there better hold on to what ever you can! This won't be a smooth drive!"

Before any pony could reply, James slammed his boot against pedal and instant, the wheel screeched against the ground and the vehicle propelled forward.

When the smoke completely cleared, the regulars attempted to fire on the GAZ again, but the LRRP and five other ponies got away.

The Vietnamese officer regretfully reported to his command.

"**Command, this is patrol. The American got away, requesting pick up to pursu-.**"

He heard a voice interrupt him and he knew exactly who he was.

"**That won't be necessary patrol, I have sent my _Voyska spetsialnogo_ naznacheniya task unit after the American. You and your men are relieve of duty. Am I understood comrade**."

"**But sir, I-**"

"**AM I UNDERSTOOD?**"

The officer said nothing else except, **"Yes sir."**

**"Good, you have served your country proud comrade, Dasvidanya."**

he turned off the radio and dropped it. Then he pulled out his pistol and points the barrel to his head. He hesitates at first, but ultimately he pulls the trigger.

Not long after his death, a BMP rolls by and crushes the corpse under the tracks. It continues on while carrying several soldiers on top. They spoke Russian and they were all determined to kill all those who oppose them. Especially an American.

* * *

><p>AN well at least their out of the frying pan, but it seems they fell into the fire. Man, I'm either the son of Stephan Hunter, or got demented with war... I should blame the internet for that. Anyways, check James' bio in my bio if your still not sure who he his.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Hey, James reporting. Yeah, Colt disappeared again. This time he left the country don't know why.

Meanwhile, Canada

...So Mr. Polanski?

Yup, that's my real name. And I'm certainly not an American Central Intelligence Agency Special Activities Division Operative who is escaping the country because of the finals. *Sweating*

...Okay, enjoy your stay then ay, Mr. Polanski.

Back on Colt's computer

Yeah, he seems to disappear too often from here. Even if he is a sneaky snake. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and leave your thoughts.

SGT. James Exfil out.

* * *

><p>The Russian engine to the GAZ roared lively as it drove through the streets of Ponyville.<p>

Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie bounced around in the bed of the truck as it hits bumps on the road while Fluttershy covered her head in the passenger seat in case of an attack.

James drove the vehicle as he scanned for any pursuers, but when he noticed that no one is chasing after them, he slowed down a gear and let out a sigh.

"Looks like they're not coming after us for the moment." he said.

When the ponies heard him say that, they too let out a sigh and lifted their heads up.

"Thank Celestia," Pinkie stated.

"So who or what were they, friends of yours?" Raibow asked, although obviously she meant as joke, but bad one to say.

"No, they are no friends of my mine nor yours." James replied as he made a turn, "Remember when I said I was at war with a country before I came here? Well, those were the men I fought for the past five years. They call themselves the Vietnam People's Army, but any soldiers who fight under the American flag called them the North Vietnamese Army, or the NVA for short. Occasionally Charlie most of the time. They're not a powerful military, but not an enemy to underestimate."

"Why is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, they have a vast numbers of soldiers; over a thousands to 4,000 a battalion. I'm not really sure how many are here now, but from the looks of it, a few hundreds are occupied here. They carry weapons, capable of killing or maiming their enemies with rifles, explosives, few types of blades, and improvised traps like POMZ-2 mine or Punji stakes."

"What's a Punji stake?"

James shuddered from the reminder of the nasty trap they left in Vietnam.

"...You don't wanna know. By the way Pinkie pie. I'm really sorry for your parents."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I mean, it must have been horrid to see someone, or rather somepony you cared be taken away."

"Oh, oh no, they weren't my parents." she replied, "They were my employers, I payed rent each month with the bits I worked for at sugar cube corner. I baked, sold sweets, I babysit for them while they were gone... a-and now that they're really gone..."

Tears welled up in Pinkie's eyes when she remembered about the tragedy, but Fluttershy comforted her.

She wiped her tears and continued.

"At least we're safe, right?"

As if on cue, one of the building wall in front of them was knocked over and James jerked the steering to dodge it, while slamming on the brake. The truck stopped violently and shrouded in dust. When it cleared up, James recognized the monster.

"BMP BMP!" he shouted.

The metal monster roared its engine, positioning itself to engage the group.

James shifted the gear to reverse as fast as he could and slammed the accelerator down to full throttle to get away from the enemy vehicle. Fortunately, the Armored vehicle's main gun couldn't aim at them due to it being stuck on a debris.

The BMP had to move itself forward to use its weapon, but by the time the gun could properly aim, the truck turned to a corner.

"WHAT THE HAY WAS THAT?!" Rainbow dash shouted.

"RUSSIAN PERSONNEL CARRIER, IF IT CATCH UP TO US WE'RE DONE FOR!" James shouted back as he drove through the tight routes and alley ways.

"KEEP YOUR HEADS DOWN! THEY'RE NOT GOOD SHOTS, BUT A STRAY ROUND IS STILL DANGEROUS!"

The ponies listened and covered their heads, hopefully they wouldn't get hurt.

He would look back a couple of times to see if there were any pursuers; none so far. The pursuer he could technically see was the BMP, but it was struggling to free itself of the rubble. Even if they weren't their target it wouldn't mean they were safe. He kept his guard up for any more VC/NVA.

What he didn't know was the ambush he was driving into.

On one of the rooftops of Ponyville up ahead of the group, a Soviet marksman looked out the window with his Moisin Nagant. As he waited patiently, he saw the truck with the disguised American. He took aim through the scope and aligned the sight on the driver's head. He held his breath and followed with the truck's path.

As he readies himself to fire, he whispered, _"Dasvidanya, American."_

Meanwhile, James took one last look behind them for pursuers, especially for the BMP.

Fluttershy perked her head with curiosity, but James pushed her head back down.

"I said keep your head down!" he said.

"A-are they still after us?"

"No... at least, not now."

"So what are you doing, let's get the buck out of here!." Rainbow stated from behind.

"Don't worry, I'm working on it. Just hang o-" His sentence cuts short when a gunshot thundered from above.

Fluttershy, who had her head down, felt drops of liquid fall on the back of her neck.

she rubbed her hoof on the liquid and brought it in front of her. What she saw was a patch of bright red blood on her hoof. She almost fainted before Pinkie screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH MY CELESTIA, HE'S DEAD!"

The timid mare looked up and couldn't believe her own eyes. There in the driver's seat laid a lifeless body of a LRRP.

The first reaction she made was to see if he was still alive.

"James?! JAMES?! Please wake up!" she shouts into his face, but there were no answer. She could clearly see the blood dripping down from his eyes and on to his leg. The sight of his state almost made her throw up.

Rainbow Dash poked her head out to Fluttershy.

"Uh shy, you don't know how to use this thing do you?" she asked.

"N-no why?"

"Because we'RE ABOUT TO CRASH!" she screamed as she points her hoof in front.

Fluttershy looked in front as well to see the upcoming fruit stand.

In the state of panic she tried to take control of the truck. With one hoof, she grabbed a lever and pulled it. Unfortunately, it wasn't the right one; that controlled the wipers.

She pulled another lever, but it turned on the lights.

'Oh which is it, we don't have much time!' she thought as could see the obstacle coming in closer by a second.

In her last attempt she grabbed the circular handle that was in front of the her and turned it to a certain degree.

To her success, the vehicle veer off to the right and dodged the fruit stand. She saw another obstacle up ahead and she steered the wheel the other direction to dodge the pile of rubble. After dogeing more obstacles, she started to understand few of the many controls of the human vehicle.

"I-I think I'm starting to understand how this works now!" She exclaim.

"That's great shy, now let ge- AAH IN FRONT, IN FRONT!"

Fluttershy returns her attention to the front when she saw that metal monster, James called BMP, appear in front of tried to turn the vehicle around, but the GAZ was going to fast to make any turns. On top of it, she doesn't fully know how everything works.

Everything seems to have come to an end. They were so close to escape, yet not close enough.

She looked back at Rainbow Dash and Pinkie pie; who were screaming in fear. Then she saw the twins cower in fear as they held on to Pinkie pie. Finally, one last look at James, who laid there in his seat so peacefully like how Mr. & Ms. Cake were back at Sugar Cube Corner. She could see the wound over his left eye, running from his forehead, down over his eye and stops to his cheek.

'At least we tried.' she thought.

She laid her head on to his lap and admitted defeat. All she could do now was wait for their end.

Or so she thought when she felt an arm wrap around her. She lift her head and saw James; in bad condition, but alive. He took hold of the steering wheel and held the hand brake.

He timed the distance between him and the BMP, and pulled the hand brake, turning the steering wheel simultaneously drifting to a stop. At the same time he stopped, he pulled out the Tokarev side arm and aimed for the turret. Not necessarily to kill the gunner, but to destroy the gunner's vision.

He fired a few shots and succeeded in hitting the gun response, the commander opened his hatch with a Nagant revolver. He was going to shout an order, but James overlapped him with his pistol.

With the BMP commander taken out, James stepped on the accelerator and shifted gears, rushing to escape.

The strike force inside rushed out of their vehicle and fired at the fleeing GAZ.

Under heavy gunfire, James grabbed a RDG-2 and pulled the pin. He threw it behind and let the smoke disperse. Using the smoke as cover, they escape the gunfire.

The squad, instead of returning to the cabinet of the BMP, they got on top of the carrier and resumed their pursuit.

As James drove the gun truck, he placed a crude eye-patch over his eye with a cotton; soaked with styptic, and hold it down with a bandage.

Fluttershy asked with concern, "J-James, are you okay?"

"Of course he's not 'okay' Fluttershy, he took... what ever they got him with!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"What we going to do, t-those soldiers will kill us all if they catch up."

"M-maybe we can ask them nicely to... not hurt us?" Fluttershy meekly said.

"Oh sure, might as well just bucking kill our selves to save them the trouble."

"Dash, mind your language!"

"Why should I, we're going to die anyw-"

"WILL EVERYONE OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" he shouts from the top his, causing immediate halt to their argument.

"NO ONE IN THIS VEHICLE IS GOING TO DIE UNLESS I SAY OR DO SO OTHERWISE! SO QUIT YOUR ARGUMENTS AN-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the wind shield shattered from a bullet.

He looked behind and saw the BMP catch up to them. He could see the soldiers on top of the APC, firing their weapons at the truck.

"Shit, don't Charlies know went to quit! ...Never mind."

He drove the truck in serpentine in attempt to dodge the gunfire. At the same time, he retaliates with his Tokarev, but because of how he drove, it was difficult to hit accurately.

After 5 minutes into the chase, they found them selves out of the town and into a apple orchard.

"James. Whatever your next plan is, you better do something about them!" Rainbow shouts, ducking in time before a bullet graze the frame of the vehicle.

He looked to his right and saw rows and rows of Apple trees. In that moment, an idea surfaced to his mind.

"Hang on, I got an idea!" he said.

He turns right all of a sudden and crash through the fence that bordered the road to the orchard.

"James, what in Equestria are you doing!" Pinkie exclaimed.

"Something crazy I only read once in books!" he relied as he dodge the trees.

The BMP attempts to chase them into the trees, but it being too large and slow to traverse, it had to take it's time to get around.

"Ha, bigger isn't always better now is it!" he gloats over their escape when suddenly something explodes under them.

It flips the vehicle over to it's side and crashes into a tree.

James felt groggy and when he manage to open his only eye, he saw Rainbow Dash unconscious and Pinkie pie getting up to help the twins. Fluttershy came into his view and she was saying something, but to him it was inaudible. Although, he could tell she was desperately trying to pull him out of the wreckage.

He shook his head a couple of times and his senses began to function.

"C-me on please, w-we ne-d to leave!" she said.

At this point he knew what she was saying and tried to asses the situation.

"Fluttershy, take them away from here as fast as possible and find a place to hide." he said.

"Okay, b-but how do I get you off?"

"You don't..." he replied.

"W-What!?"

"Just get away from here as fast as possible, now!"

"James, I-I can't leave you here."

He grabbed Fluttershy by the mane and shouts, "IN A MATTER OF MINUTES, THOSE CHARLIES ARE GOING COME HERE AND KILL ANYONE OR ANYTHING THAT OPPOSED THEM! SO IT'S EITHER MY LIFE OR YOUR FRIENDS' SAFETY! WHICH IS MORE IMPORTANT, FLUTTERSHY!"

The next thing she said surprised him. "Yours."

"Wha-... You know you're risking your own life...over worthless soldier?"

She shook her head in response, "Your not worthless, and I won't leave your side."

Pinkie came up to them and exclaims, "Guys, I-I can see them coming, we need to go!"

"Pinkie, you go and take the others with you. We will meet with you later."

"Are you sure, they're coming her fast."

"Pinkie pie... please. Their safety comes first." she said each sternly.

At first, it shocked her with the timid mare's assertive action, but then, she grabbed Rainbow's unconcious body and rushed out of the area with the Cake twins following her.

"You really should leave me here." he said, struggling to free himself. "They'll kill you, if you're seen with me."

"I-I wouldn't mind, and I won't abondon you."

The BMP's heavy tracks could be heard not far away, and James said to Fluttershy "Last chance, it's now or we're going to be visisting Mr. & Ms. Cakes and others at the other side."

She said nothing. Instead, she stood next to him, not moving anywhere else. The BMP caught up to them and stop in front of them.

The hatch opened and couple of soldiers comes out of the vehicle.

one had a Tokarev sidearm, and other standard NVA infantry gear. The thing he noticed was the operator behind it, wasn't North Vietnamese, nor South Vietnamese Gurreilla. Instead of the tan uniform; many NVA soldiers wore as standard, he wore a unique camoflauge with a distinctive red beret.

"He's... not Vietnamese." he said.

Upon closer look, he saw the patch on his beret; GRU Spetsialnogo naznacheniya, Spetsnaz.

The Russian walked up to the American soldier and looked at him and the timid Pegasus.

Surprisingly, he spoke in English.

"Pity, I expected more from you. Considering Comrade Mikhael sent US to hunt a dog."

"Heh, ironic considering a soviet chihuahua calling another a dog."

In response, he stepped on his face while in a uncomfortable position. Fluttershy watched helplessly at James wince at the pain.

"You are in no position to spit insults American. If you value your life, You will co-operate." he said.

"And if I don't?"

"...well that would be unfortunate for you."

He turned around and faced a operator **"Kharʹkov, zabotitʹsya o sobake." **(Take care of the dog)

**"What of the animal**** sir?"** he asked.

**"Exterminate it, it's probably tainted with western influence."**

The Russian officer stepped off James' face and allowed the soldier to aim his weapon.

Fluttershy watched in horror as they were commencing the execution. But James saw something in his executioner's eyes under his balaclava; fear, and uncertainty.

**"Davay, strelyay."** his officer said, **"Vy tolʹko ubiystvo**** cheloveka" (Go ahead, shoot. You're only killing a man)****  
><strong>

James watched his hands tremble, the anxiety take over him.

Using this to his advantage, he pressured him, "**Better do as he says FNG.**" while he stalled his death, he struggled to free his leg that was stuck in the wreck.

**"SHUT UP, AMERICAN** **DOG!"** he retorts.

**"What are you waiting for, shoot!"**

"You still have safety on."

Hearing this statement, he looked at his weapon. At the same time, James jumped out of the wreckage and tackled the soldier to the floor.

"**Useless piece of chyort!**" The Officer saw this and pulled out his weapon, he shouts an order and instantly 5 spetsnaz operators jumped out. James punched the soldier unconscious and got off. He grabbed Fluttershy and ran as fast as he could.

The Russians open fired and one grazed against James' leg. As he hit the ground, Fluttershy desperately tried to get him back up.

"James g-get up, please!" she said.

He tries to get back up, but failed to do so. He looks back at the Russians and he notice something in the ground; an usual piece of metal, sticking out of the ground.

He whispered to Fluttershy, "Get behind me, and don't move."

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I have a crazy plan."

The Officer approached him and looked down upon him.

"Looks like your plan to escape failed." he said.

"Nah, it only began." James replied.

The officer took another step before something clicked.

James laid himself on top of Fluttershy and covered her.

To the Officer's surprise, a mine bounced out of it's case from below and after a few feet in the air, it detonated. Causing ball bearings to fly at blinding speed with a deafening 'bang'. Who ever was caught in the blast were killed, the two that was nearby was literary chopped in half.

Smoke cleared up and James was still on the floor, protecting Fluttershy from the blast. When he figured it was safe, he got off of her and stood up once more, looking at the sight.

"Heh, special task force my ass." he quoted. Fluttershy got up on her hooves and noticed James' back.

"James, y-your back! I-it's burned!" she exclaimed.

He turned his head around and saw the burn marks.

"Don't worry about it, it's not that bad." he said, but suddenly someone grabbed him by neck to a head lock. That man happened to be the Russian Officer, who survived the explosion, but in a bloody mess.

**"Vy ne izbezhatʹ!"** he shouts and pulled out the pin to the frag grenade strapped to him.

James struggled to escape but the Russian had a tight grip and he didn't have the energy to retaliate. Until, a machine gun-fire impact against the officer causing him to let go.

James pushed him off just before the grenade explodes. The blast knocks him off the ground and he hits his head.

Once again, back to his groggy state. He could see Fluttershy speaking to him, but his mind was slipping away. Before he fell unconscious, he saw a figure walk up behind Fluttershy. It knelt down by James and it gently closed his eye. Slowly, he drifted deep into sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Twilight: Hey any of you guys seen Colt? He's been gone for a month.

RD: Nope

AJ: Ain't seen'im

Rarity: Honestly, where has that author/Agent gone off to?

Pinkie pie: Maybe he's having trouble with traffic? Ooh and maybe he's having a epic fight too!

_Pinkie Imagination: _

*Honk honk* Colt M1911: COME ON, HOW LONG DO YOU THINK WE'VE BEEN HERE?!

Driver 1: FUCK OFF!

Colt M1911: I'M SURE YOU WOULD!

Driver 1: What You say Nigga!? *pulls out pistol*

Colt M1911: *Pulls out shotgun* What? You got a problem, asshole!

Driver 2: Hey, have a gun fight somewhere else will'ya!

Colt & D1: STFU

_Imagination over:_

RD: That's stupid, I bet he's on dangerous mission, in a life threatening situation.

_Rainbow Imagination:_

Molestia: So... how do you want to do this? On top or bottom?

Colt M1911: uh-uh I NEED AN ADULT!

Molestia: I am an Adult

Colt M1911: HOLY SH-

_Imagination over:_

Fluttershy: Th-that seems harsh.

Rarity: Yes darling. Honestly, why does it have to be so... violent. For all we know, he might be relaxing at the spa

_Rarity ima-_

Colt M1911: That's just you Rarity. I was gone because I was sick for two weeks and also busy with... stuff.

Twilight: Oh a project? what is it?

Colt M1911: That info is CIA only.

AJ: He's been dating Rarity.

Colt M1911: DAMN IT APPLEJACK.

Rarity: *Blushing* Well, I guess it was bound to happen.

James: ...Some how I know this is going to affect my pay check.

Fluttershy: W-we should leave.

James: Yeah, hey I'll buy lunch while we're at it.

Fluttershy: That sounds... nice.

*Two leaves studio*

Colt M1911: Wait, is that a camera?

Big Mac: Eeyup.

Colt M1911: Turn it off, TURN IT OFF! SWITCH TO THE STORY, NOWS!

Cast: When am I getting a cameo?!

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

There I was again; unconscious, wounded. I've always endured so many injuries in the past, even before the war, and I survived each time. Just not this bad before.

Hell, back in the Death Valley, as I fought under Lt. Col. Moore's command, I was burned during the Broken arrow strike. If it weren't for the Flak jacket I wore at the time, I would have looked worse than how I am today.

Little by little, I started to regain control over my body. I could feel the muscles tense up in my hands, legs would twitch and a soft breeze brushing against my skin.

Finally, I was able to open my eye, slowly but gradually I could get a view of my surroundings. My vision was still blurry, but I could make out the room I was in.

It looked like someone's, or I guess somepony's bedroom. A dresser on one side, a closet in the other, and the bed I laid on.

On the far wall across from me, I could see clock pointing 3:00. I don't know if it was am or pm, but I doubt it's been short since I blacked out.

I attempted to get back up, but the pain in my chest prevented me. I would groan and stir around in the bed, which caught attention to someone.

I could hear a voice speak up and restrained me.

"_Nien_ mein friend, you should not be awake from your _verletzungen_. Actually, you shouldn't be alive either."

With the pain in my chest, I was only able to muster to utter these words, "Where... am I."

"You are in the farm called _'süßen Apfel Hektar' _owned by a_ tiere_ named Applejack." he said.

It took me a while to realize what language he spoke, but I eventually figured out it was German.

"_süßen Apfel Hektar_? süßen... 'Sweet Apple Acres'?" I said.

"_Javol_, that's the one."

I opened my eye again and this time I saw my speaker; a man with a Jungle camouflage outfit with few patches on his shoulders.

Two patches I recognized; one patch was a skull wearing a beret, the insignia of the MACV Studies Observation Group. The other was a shape of a castle, much like the one given to the sappers or the combat engineers. But then I realized, why does he have two United State military issued regiment patches on his shoulder.

I made another look and I saw him; short, blond hair and clear blue eyes, along with Special warfare issued uniform and other decorated patches. But the biggest thing I noticed wasn't just that he was human, he was also a United States soldier.

"Are you US military?" I asked.

"Well, _offensichtlich_," he said, pointing at his patch on his shoulder.

The man chuckled and extended his hand out, introducing himself.

"_Korporal Nicklaus Wolf von__ Berlin_. But, I've preferred Klaus."

I took a hold of his hand and gave it a good shake.

"First Sergeant James Yorinaka, Long Range Recon Patrol."

"I know who you are mein friend. 'Modern Zaytsev', 'Killer of the rising sun', probably many other names like 'Jap' or 'dink' (Slang for Asian). Honestly, you need to choose your name, or even history wouldn't be able to identify you, then you'll be 'John Doe'."

I chuckled back and responded, "Let them call me what ever they want, their just looking for propaganda."

"Is that also why they started calling you 'chameleon' for wearing the enemy's clothes?"

"Yeah well, had to find a way to get around town to save Pi-" then realized, "Wait a minute, where are the civilians?!"

"Huh? Oh, you mean the ponies. Ja do not worry, they are fine. A little shook up from the Communist Assaults, but other wise they are okay. The only one who suffered is you; your eye is torn out of its sockets, multiple fractured ribs, wounds to your leg and torso, even 1st to 2nd degree burns on the back. I'm no doktor, but you mein friend are practically a living corpse. I'll bring them to you. One particular _gelbe_ Pegasus was really worried you might have died." he explained, when he finished, he got up.

"Oh _Übrigens, _I managed grab your 'LRRP' gear from the wreckage. I'll admit, I lost your M16 but there's a spare in the barn. The NVA were thinking of making this their supply point."

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks." I said.

When I finished, Klaus left the room to get the others.

Despite his constant warnings, and even I knew I wasn't in any shape to even blink, I tried to get up anyway.

This time though, my limbs cooperated. I was able to drag my legs out of the bed.

At that point, I got a good look at my 'new collection' of injuries and probably scars. Bruises here and there, blisters formed, I don't even remember where I got that 'laceration' on my arm.

But wait, what did he meant by 'yellow' Pegasus? Did he mean Fluttershy? As I tried to filter this thought, the door swung open. Revealing a yellow Pegasus at the entry with a shocked look.

"Hey, what's with the faces?" I said.

To my surprise and pain, Fluttershy rushed toward me and hugged me tight. Despite that I have several fractured bones.

"Ah, F-fluttershy... I'm alive, but not for long if you continue to hug me like that." I said between pain. Who knew she had that strength in her. Or am I in that much of bad condition?

She relized my pain and she immediately lets go.

"Oh I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." she said, so desperately to apologize to me.

Come to think of it, that innocent feeling of hers is quite... cute.

"It's alright, no... severe harm done." I said. I noticed that she was the only one here.

"What happened to the others?" I asked.

"Pinkie Pie is taking care of the twins and Rainbow Dash is resting in a different room, but James, there's good news." she said, "Applejack and her family is safe. T-that soldier named Klaus saved them when the 'eh-NVA' attacked the farm."

Upon hearing the news, I was relived. In fact, it felt like weight coming off of my shoulder. "Really... that's a relief." I said.

"A-and not only that, but I don't think they are coming after us anymore."

"_Nein, _I doubt that." Klaus said as he entered the room. "They already set off couple of my mines recently. It's a matter of time before they get past it and wipe us out. Although before that, do me a favor sergeant?"

"...What?"

"_Was zum Teufel ist hier los?_"

"Alright, I'll explain the best I can." I replied, and so began the long explanation of our unexplainable AWOL.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ponyville City hall<p>

The building once held representatives of Ponyville, was now taken over by NVA military and Spetsnaz operators.

They tirelessly regulated communications, secured patrol routes, and established ammo storages.

One officer entered the room and the entire room full of NCO saluted to him.

"_**Volʹno**_, return to your stations. We cannot afford more delays, we are behind schedule."

The Officers replied with a "Yes sir." in their respective languages and got back on the equipment.

At this moment a soldier burst through the doors, wounded and out of breath.

"Comrade... Mikhail." he barely said as he collapsed.

"Efreitor Kharkov, what has happened? Did your squad kill the American?"

"Nyet, Commissar. We were ambushed, most of our men were killed. I escaped barely with my life." he replied

"So you retreated, without completing your task?"

The Russian nodds his head in reply, but when he lift his head, he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

He looked up to see the Commissar's face.

The man looked back and said, "Stalin cannot allow cowards to live."

When he pulled the trigger, the wounded Spetsnaz operator grabbed the wrist of the commissar and pointed away from him when it fired.

The other officers saw this and drew their weapons, but before they could open fire, he lets go of the commissar and escapes by crashing through a nearby window. Two armed soldiers aimed their sidearm out the window and open-fired.

"There! He's run off to that alley!" one shouted.

Several men grabbed a rifle from the storage and rushed after their former comrade.

Couple of officers helped the commissar, but he slapped away their hands.

"Who told you to leave your stations?!" he yelled.

In a rush, they left to return to their place.

"And send additional squad out to hunt down the Americans."

* * *

><p>James just finished explaining the current situation to Klaus.<p>

He didn't believe it at first, but going further into the subject, he accepted it.

"Really... So we're not in Laos anymore?"

James shook his head in response. "No, not even Vietnam, Cambodia, or anywhere close to our world. Some how, we were transported from Laos to Equestria. I don't remember much honestly, because I was knocked out from the blast by a suicide bomb. But one thing for sure; under some form or method that we got here, so did the entire platoon or even battalion of NVA, and Viet Cong made it here. I even met a squad of Spetsnaz earlier."

"_Scheiße, _We don't even have reinforcements or even a supply line. How do we fight an army without support?"

"We might have one support, but not sure if it's available. I got acquainted with one of the presentative Equestria; Princess Celestia."

"A monarch?" Klaus asked.

"Seems that way here, I'm still not familiar on how this place run their government. But I'm sure she'll lend us help once we get Canterlot; their capitol city and their version of Washington D.C."

"_Worauf warten wir? _Let's grab our gear, and escort these civillians out here and off to this 'Canterlot'!" Klaus exclaimed.

Fluttershy tried to explain to him that there were still two of her friends stranded in enemy's hands but James beat her to it.

"Not yet, there's still civilians I have to rescue." he said.

"James, _sie sind wahrscheinlich tot. _It's a lost cause."

"I'll be the judge of that, when I see their bodies."

"If we go now, they won't know where we are. We'll fight another day."

"But they won't live to see their future unless somebody intervenes. I don't care if you leave me behind, I'll just find another way to Canterlot."

"What is with you sergeant, why are you risking your own life for a few... _tiere_?!"

"Those 'animals' are just like us; someone's mother, sister, brother, a father. They live just like us. If there's any difference you see, any reason why they deserve to die, then by all means, tell me, Corporal."

Klaus tried to say something to change the sergeant's decision, but those thoughts were interrupted when a burst of gunfire were heard not to far from the farm.

"You hear that?" Klaus asked.

James nods his head in reply.

"I-is it the Vietnamese?" Fluttershy asked.

"Could be, but they also might be Spetsnaz." James replied.

"You think they're here to tie loose ends?" Klaus asked.

"I don't know." James replied.

He didn't like the thought too, but he had more important priorities right in this building.

"Fluttershy, get the others to a different room. Preferably a basement if you can." James said.

"O-okay, I'll let the others know." Fluttershy immediately rushed out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Klaus, what's your load-out?" James asked.

"I have a Car-15, M870 SOW (Special Operation Weapon), few C4 charges and a machete." Klaus said.

"Alright, provide security over the civilians. Turn off all the lights, minimize our presence from them as much as you can. I'll provide overwatch from here."

"Understood." Klaus replied before he rushed out the room as well.

James got on his feet and rushed around the room to turn off the lights in the room, despite the pain throughout his body. From a lamp on the table to the tiny nightlight on the wall.

He looked out of the window and surveyed the area from the second floor.

The first floor still had lights on, but they immediately went dark. He assumed Klaus or Fluttershy turned them off.

He looked out in the darkness of night and saw muzzle flashes and faint mixed chatter of Russian and Vietnamese within the Apple Orchard.

As he studied the field of operation, the door to the room burst open.

He changed his attention to the door and saw Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing here? I thought I told you to stay with the others." James said.

"I-I know, but I brought something for you," Fluttershy said as she lowered familiar looking equipment beside him.

"My gear." James grabbed his sniper rifle and checked for any damage. From the looks of it, still in firing condition.

"I just couldn't sit around while you and Klaus risk your life for us. I just had to find a way to help." she said.

"You have been a help, Fluttershy. I can guarantee that." James replied as he strapped his bandoleer across his chest.

"You risked your own life to save mine, countless times. That's help enough. This is just me, repaying debt."

James pulled the bolt back and exposed the chamber. Then he opened a pouch and took out 5 rounds of 30-06. In quick succession, he loads all 5 rounds into the chamber and closed the bolt.

He looked at the window and back to Fluttershy, "You might want to step back." he said, before he shattered the window in front of him with his rifle.

At first, Fluttershy was surprised from his action, but quickly she realized his intention as he held his weapon.

"D-do you see the soldiers out there?" Fluttershy asked.

James shook his head in response.

"It's too dark, I can see their estimate position from their muzzle flashes, but other than that, I can't make a percise shot."

"M-maybe this would help?" Fluttershy said as she pulled out a scope from her saddle bag.

When she gave James the object, he recognized the scope.

"This is a starlight night scope. Where did you get this?"

"Klaus told me he took it from a 'armory'. H-he said this might help a 'snipe'. I'm not sure how this helps a little bird, but he said you would know how to use it." she said.

"I got to thank him later... and it's 'sniper' Fluttershy."

His focus returned to his weapon. The precise and rugged M1903 Springfield rifle was a powerful peace keeper and death dealer, but it wouldn't mean much if he couldn't see. So he took out his utility knife and with a few twist of the screws, he removed the magnification scope and switched it for the starlight scope.

Once he tightened the screws on the scope, he breathed slowly and hit the switch on the scope. He took a firing stance and aimed his rifle.

James stood there in silence for a moment until he spoke.

"Persona non grata... appropriate."


	20. Chapter 20

*Yawn* wow, I haven't updated in a while.

I been busy for the past month. Finals, projects, preparations for backpacking. Man, am I busy.

Anyways, here's the new chapter. Please leave your thoughts and PLEASE if you don't have anything nice to say, leave.

* * *

><p>The night was cold and gun fire broke the silence.<p>

A squad size Spetsnaz unit with several NVA troops concentrated their fire on a single place from multiple site. Among that storm of lead, a single soldier retaliated as he fired his sidearm toward the squad.

Scared out of his mind, he clumsily loads another mag and winced from a ricochet.

Just when he thought he was safe, a grenade was thrown at him.

The soldier jumped out from his cover before an explosion occurred behind him. Unfortunately, a shrapnel hit his leg and he lost his pistol in the blast.

Despite the pain, he dragged himself behind another tree for cover.

He pulled out a knife from his belt and pulled out a pin from the handle.

When the smoke began to clear up, the squad surrounded him and aimed their rifles at him.

One walked up and aimed directly at his head.

**"Nothing personal, comrade."** the soldier said as he pulled back the charging handle. **"But orders are ord-**

He spoke nothing else at this point. Or rather he couldn't when the blade propelled deep into the soldier's throat.

The other squad members watched as one of their colleague fall dead.

**"Lieutenant! Khar'kov, you son of a-!"**The remaining soldiers raised their rifles at the wounded soldier.

At the last second, he closed his eyes when gunshot rang into his ears. He heard a body hit the ground with a loud thud.

He assumed it was his own body when somebody shouts, "**M****etkiy strelok, metkiy stre-" **

Another gunshot rang through the orchard before a high velocity projectile rammed into a rifleman's head.

Using the chaos to his advantage, he ignored the pain and ran.

The remaining soldiers saw him escaping and open fired while avoiding sniper fire.

As he tried to escape, he failed to notice the root that was sticking out from the ground. His foot got caught and he tripped. Luckily, when he tripped a bullet ricocheted off from a tree where he would have stood. He got back up and continued running through the orchard. Eventually, he made out of the Orchard and found a farm house.

He ran toward the house, seeking cover. But, a bullet stopped him when it hit the ground near him.

He looks up and saw the marksman loading another round into his rifle. Before he got off another round, the Russian broke through the window and crawled inside. As he thought he gained sanctuary, he heard a 'click'.

Jumping up on his feet, he launch himself behind a couch before a deafening sound of a shotgun blast the couch, with screams of little girls in the background.

Among the gunshots, he heard someone shout in German.

He did not understood a word he said. However, the shotgun was enough to say, "I'm not your friend!"

The German was ready to shoot again but not before he was tackled down by the Russian from the side when he got close.

The Russian grabbed on to the German's shotgun and struggled to take it away from him, but he fought back with a kick to his injured leg.

He stumbled back from the pain and the German was about to kill him with the shotgun before he lost his balance when the Russian tripped him from below.

The shotgun went off, missing its target and the Russian tackled his enemy, grabbing the SOG knife that was on his belt. He was about to stab with the blade but he stopped when he heard the click of a rifle's action being cycled.

"**I wouldn't do that if I were you.**"he heard him talk in Russian, "**In sniping****, there's a lot of calculations to make and adjust; wind resistance, gravity, obstacles, the speed of the round, the target. Though when you're this** close, **I'm not sure if I can** **miss **."

His entire body froze from the immediate threat.

"Klaus, you alright?" he called out.

"Ja, I'm alright Sergeant. I only hit my _Leiter._"

The man known as Klaus forced the Russian off of him and stood up. The other took out a pistol and tossed it toward to Klaus while he kept his rifle on the Russian.

Klaus caught it, cocked back the weapon and was about to shoot him before a hand stopped him.

"James, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Don't shoot, just keep an eye on him." James answered as he stepped back and made his way outside.

"And where are you going?"

"Trash cleaning." That's all he said before he closed the door.

"I-Is it over?" a feminine voice peeped out from another room.

"Nein, just stay where you are. We'll handle things here, James is checking for any stragglers. And I have to sit this Russian swine."

"w-well oka- KLAUS LOOK OUT!"

Upon her warning, Klaus looked down to see the Russian half on his feet, charging up to him with the blade he stole. Klaus managed to dodge the oncoming attack, only to graze his waist. He shifts to the side and whacks him in the neck knocking him out.

Out of breath and taken by surprise, Klaus slumps to the floor.

"...Damn swine. I can't even look away for a second off of you, can I."

Then James returned through the door. He was out of breath too but unharmed. At least no additional injuries. He looked down to see the Russian on the floor.

"I thought I told you to keep him alive." he said.

"I did. He attacked me so I had no choice but to knock him out."

James let out a sigh of annoyance, "...well, if he's just out cold, then that's not a problem."

"So what's the BDA on the attackers?" Klaus asked.

"7 dead, no survivor."

"All of them?"

"Yeah. Few were mortal wounds, but they're not going to live to tell their tales by now. They didn't seemed to have a radio with them."

"So what of this Russian?"

"...Applejack!" James called out.

The Orange mare popped her head out upon her name being called.

"Do you have a basement or a cellar?" James asked.

"We have a cider cellar by the barn. Why, sugarcube?"

"We'll be using it for a while. Klaus help me carry him." James said as he took hold of the unconscious Russian's legs.

"Alright, he better know something useful after all this trouble." Klaus grabbed the arms and the two carried the Russian out of the house.

Applejack chased after them and shout out at them, "Hey, none of y'all drink any of our cider from our cellar you hear!"

* * *

><p>Sometimes have passed since the Russian past out. When he woke up, he realized he was relocated to somewhere dark and confined space. He was also tied to a chair, both arms and legs. He was stripped of his uniform and equipment, all he had was his bloody jacket and combat pants.<p>

At first, he struggled to free himself from the binds but his effort is to be in vain. He would curse in Russian a couple of times in each failed attempt but he still continues to fight against the rope. Then he had to stop when a hatch opened up, revealing small, dim light. Then a figure walked in and closed the entrance behind. He continued down the steps until he arrived in front the Russian. He came eye level with him, revealing his face. Half of it anyways. His face was half wrapped in bandages and he wore American uniform without any gear on, except a knife and sidearm.

**"Vy amerikanskiye sobaki nichego ne poluchit ot menya! Strelyayte v menya, muchit' menya , ya ne naplevat' ! YA nikogda ne budu govorit'!"**

The man picked up a chair and sat in front of him.

To his surprise, the man replied in Russian.

"**Uspokoytes', ya tol'ko khochu zadat' neskol'ko voprosov . Vot i vse . Vy govorite po- angliyski**?"

"...**Da**, a little. But whatever you American dogs prefer." he replied as he tried to get more comfortable in his captive seat.

"By the way, your Russian is... fluent. Where did you learn to speak it?" he asked.

"Try some books. That's were I got mine from."

He tried to respond, but a problem came to his mind."

"What is your name?" he said.

"I'm James, Sergeant Yorinaka. United States Army, Long Range Recon Patrol." James said, sticking his hand out for a hand shake.

The Russian pulled his out and shook firmly with him.

"...Enfreitor Vladimir Khar'kov, Spetsnaz."

"Spetsnaz huh? Any specialty?"

"**Da, **I was part of the VDV unit before they transferred me to the Spetsnaz. I've done airborne operations since '67."

"Is that right? I was too was part of the air division; 7th air cav. I've been in Ia Drang, Khe Sahn, Da Nang, and several other Air operations myself."

The conversation went on for a while. The two talked as if they were never enemies. They shared war stories and exchanged few of their personal lives.

"So here's my question, Khar'kov. What are Soviet soldiers doing in Laos? From what I heard, there was a weapons deal going on in a village between a NVA Company and small time Russian arms dealer. Even if the cargo is that precious, they wouldn't need Spetsnaz or even any Soviets for that matter. If anything, China would have done all the transport."

Khar'kov fell silent. He was never to talk about their mission or their progress of their project.

"You better talk, or other wise, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

"It means little to threaten me. I've already failed mother Russia for my lack of commitment. I will not further my treachery for something I will not gain."

"Is that so?"

James silently pulled out a cigarette and a lighter out. As usual, he lights the end and began to smoke.

"Then... think about what you're about to lose."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the farm house, Klaus was given the task to make sure there weren't any more unwanted guest by the Russians or the Vietnamese. He was setting up traps around the house with explosives and other materials he took from their weapon cache in the barn. From a simple tripwire-to-grenade trick, to hiding a pressure mine under a floor board, he set up booby traps all around the house except one window; making that one the secret entry.<p>

"...and this goes here, and done." he said to himself as he hid the last trap on the door.

As he made his way back to the safe zone, he notice there commotions in the kitchen area. When he stepped into the room, he noticed all the ponies were making all kinds of apple related dishes. The table was absolutely filled with so much food, when Fluttershy set one on the edge, they were practically on the brink to fall.

When he noticed one fell off, he rushed up to it and grabbed it in time before it hit the ground.

Fluttershy turned around and noticed her mistake.

"_Sorgfältige es_, We do not want to waste good food now do we?" he said, placing the plate on to a more secure section of the table.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I-I did not notice it was tipping over."

"No harm done. Say, what's with all the apple pastry?"

"Well, y'all got to eat sometimes don't ya?" Applejack replied while she brought the last batch of Apple fritter, "Well, what are ya standin there like a crop, sit down and dig-in. There's more to eat."

Klaus chuckled as he sat down on a stool. He grabbed a strudel and bit down on the treat, savoring the taste.

"Mmm, this strudel is wunderbar. If only I had quality beer then this would have been great for Oktoberfest."

"Octopus-fest? What's that?"

"Ok-to-ber-fest, it is a celebration to drink Oktoberfest Beer in my home country; Deutschland. It is a 16 day festival, taking place in Munich, Bavaria. I didn't get a chance to attend it because... well, complications. "

"Why did you have Complications?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's because Berl-"

Their conversation came to a complete stop when suddenly a gunshot echoed outside and into the room.

"More Communist swine!?" Klaus said, grabbing his shotgun.

"N-no it ain't sugarcube. That came from the cellar!" Applejack exclaimed.

"Oh no, James!"

"_Nein_, wait!"

Before anyone could react, Fluttershy was the first to rush out through the window and dash for the cellar by the barn.

"Please be okay, please be okay, please be okay!" She repeatedly told her self that as she made her way toward the barn.

She soon found herself in front of the cellar doors. When she was about to open the entrance, a thought came into her mind; there is a soldier, like James, who could kill her if she gets in his way in that cellar.

That mere thought sent a chill down her spine and even to the tips of her wings. But despite her fears, she cast it aside when the thought of danger came to her mind about James.

Building enough courage, she grabbed hold of the handle and pulled it open, revealing James with the recently fired pistol in one hand, a scared looking Russian in the other.

He was shouting at him in Russian, which she could not understand what he was saying, but she could clearly see that he was threatening the man.

Despite all the violence she had witnessed in Ponyville, this was by far the most terrifying moment she had seen.

"J-James?"

She could not almost recognize him. He still looked like himself, even with the injuries. But the way he was acting was as terrifying, maybe far more, as confronting a Dragon, or Nightmare moon, or Nightmare moon riding a Dragon.

James looked to his side and noticed her presence by the entrance.

He grabs the Russian by the collar and stares him down as he whispers in his face.

**"I'll be back for you, so better think of any more... lies or truths to tell me."**

He then lets go of Khar'kov and proceeds to leave the area. Once he gets out, he closes the cellar doors and confronts Fluttershy, who was watching part of his interrogation.

For the moment the two just stood there, staring at each other. Neither speaking of their actions or breaking eye contact. Until Klaus intervened, disrupting the two's silence.

"Sergeant! What has happened?! Did the Russian escape?!"

"No, he's still down there." he replied.

"So what was that shot for?"

"The bastard didn't cooperate to talk, so I had to intimidate him a bit."

"And?"

"And, what?"

"Did he talk?"

"He did... and I don't like it, just from the little info I got."

"What, What's going on?"

"They weren't selling weapons. They were conducting a weapons test for a WMD. Klaus, they brought a nuke."


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys, Agent Colt here. And I have some... news to say. Whether it is good or bad, it is up to you to interpret but here's my situation. This month, I reached my 19th anniversary of my birth and the end of... "lazy time" so to speak.

I've been bombarded by my parents to get my drivers license, prepare for college, etc etc. Which is becoming stressful for me, but at the same time, looking forward to "grow up".

My dream career is to be in law enforcement and help around the community. In order to that, I'm planning on volunteering for the explorers program first then get training in college.

This means I have little to no time to spend on video games, read my armada of comic books (I lost count at 58) and even fanfics. Now I'm not saying I am ending this story, I still have bunch of stories and scenarios stuck in my head that I want to dump in here. Explain how Equestria is going to fight a far superior military force and how James and Klaus are going to be treated by the ponies, but I just don't have the luxury of time like I had when I started.

I will write more every time I have the chance in future but for now, please enjoy this in progress rewrite of this chapter. Chiao.

* * *

><p>James' POV<p>

This was supposed to be a simple rescue mission, and I knew that it would never go as planned. Like they always say, plans and truths are the first casualties of every battle. Since I did lose an eye, I'm half-dead, got two injured and one wounded. At least the twins, Applejack and her family is unharmed.

Then I gain an ally from a surviving member of the SOG squad; Klaus Wolf, a combat engineer and trained demolition expert. Story is that he and his squad were captured and half his squad were tortured to death. He managed to escape but not before taking a bullet to the... well, upper thigh according to him.

After I shared the news with the others, I stepped out. I wanted to think on the current situation.

So, not only a LRRP and SOG were dragged here, there's a battalion of NVA and VC along with Russian spec ops testing a experimental nuclear divice and Ponyville became the new Los Alamos, Nevada for the communist faction.

And here I thought things couldn't get any worse.

"Sergeant?"

I looked back and Klaus was there, standing by the door. I shifted to the left and Klaus stood next to me with a piece of apple fritter.

"So... you are actually staying behind?"

"Yeah, secret WMD tests, NVA and Russian forces working together, tends to strike my interests."

"You know if you go back in there, you're only digging your own grave."

"It's not my time yet. I still got things to do with this useless life of mine."

"...Well, it's your funeral. But if you're going to die, then 'die in style' as Americans say, ja?" he said. He turned back to grab something and hands me an M16 rifle with something extra attached below the barrel.

"A M203?"

"It's not much, but it should at least give you an edge over the infantry and light armor."

"Appreciated... you got the BMP ready?"

" The engine is in average condition, probably from maintenance neglect. But it should get us to this Canterlot by sun rise. It has enough protection from small arms fire and light explosives. As long as it's not directly touching the tracks."

"And the escape route?" I asked as I inspected the rifle

"According to our 'informer' the spetsnaz patrol around the inner portions of Ponyville while NVA patrol the outer portions. The Viet Cong however patrols farther out. They act as early warnings for any attacks. However, they seem to avoid the southern forest they call 'Everfree forest'. Your friends say that's where monsters live."

"I've been there, but I haven't seen any. Though can't say there aren't any either."

"And that also the reason why it's our best way out. Not only it is the most dangerous, it is most likely the least monitored or least defended. It would seems they are smart enough not to send a patrol there. There is also a river farther in that leads straight up to Canterlot according to the map. Now how do you plan on getting back IN that hell hole?"

"I'll use the night as cover and make my way in."

"Aaand?"

"I'll think of something later on."

"That's not much of a plan."

"Well I work better thinking as I go."

"...you know they were right about you, you are _verrückt_."

I chuckled as I replied,"_Verrückt,_ nicht einmal ansatzweise um mich zu beschreiben."

Klaus shook his head as he ran off to gather everypony to the BMP while I got ready for round two.

I grabbed my gear and started to attach them around my legs, arms, and torso like they're usually set up. As I strapped on my bandoleers and ammo pouches, I made sure I had enough ammo. It's not a lot left, so I had to look for more. He did say they were using the barn as weapons storage. I hope they captured some 5.56mms.

I made my way into the barn and I was overwhelmed with the amount of weapons stored here. Stacks of Rifles, pistols, RPG, Recoil-less Rifles, mines, grenades, they even brought a howitzer. They had enough equipment to recreate D-day. Now I hate to see what the rest of their arsenal looks like.

I snapped back to reality and began to look for a specific crate of ammunitions, when a familiar timid voice called out.

"J-James?"

I look back and there she was; Fluttershy by the door, looking at me with worry.

"Didn't Klaus told you to get on to the BMP?"

"I-I'm coming with you."

"Fluttershy, I can't take you again. Things are different now."

"Then come with us, w-we'll find another way. Maybe they escaped a-and gone to Canterlot already."

"Yeah, well as much as I wish that were to be true, that's not the only reason I'm going back out there. They have a weapon of mass destruction on their hands, numerous armored vehicles, hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers at their disposal. The point is; we don't know anything about them and what we don't know scares m- God damn it, what the hell is 5.46mm!?"

"We could... I mean..."

"Fluttershy, I'm doing what you asked me to do. I thought you wanted your friends to be safe."

"I do. But I don't want you to die in the process!" she sceamed.

I was taken by surprise from her sudden out burst. But I stood still, not moving an inch and countered.

"I gave you my word that I'll get them out didn't I?"

"Well... yes. B-but-"

"Fluttershy, I'm the only soldier that can get in and get them out. I'm trained to infiltrate and rescue prisoners, I've done this before. This is just another day in the office."

As I explained and gave her reasons, I could see it in her eyes. Now when you be sniper as long as I have, you start to see the emotions of war. Pride, arrogance, sadness, these are all the expressions I see before I pull that trigger. And that look in her eyes, fear and estranged. Those expressions... reminds me too much.

"Now for the last time, go with Klaus."

I turned my back on her and for some reason, I felt like deep inside an old wound seemed to have opened up. But I never revealed it.

Fluttershy on the other hoof didn't show any sign of hiding her feelings.

"Good... goodbye, James."

She turned away and galloped out the barn. As soon as she was gone, I couldn't keep in that tear. From that one eye I had left, I cried hard. The last time I cried this hard... was after I found out...

Forget it. The less I remember, the better.

I finally found that needle in the hay stack, 5.56mm ammunition along with 40mm grenades. I stocked up and grabbed both of my rifle before I stepped out the barn just in time to see the BMP driving off. Its heavy treads rattled along the ground and I watched it disappear into the orchard, hoping that they would make it to Canterlot.

I won't have to worry about them now. I've got my own job to do and hell, it's just another day in the office.

* * *

><p>Spetsnaz soldiers guard the inner sections of the town where the command center and barracks lies while the Vietnamese forces patrol the outer sections.<p>

One soldier was taking a cigarette break by a bridge when someone tapped on his shoulder for attention.

**"Comrade, can you spare a light?"** The soldier asked as he held a cigarette in his mouth. His colleague pulled out a match stick and lite the cigarette.

He took a long drag from the cigarette as he enjoyed the smoke.

**"Thanks, I needed that."**

**"Not a problem. So have you about the Americans?"**

**"No, why?"**

**"4th and 6th squad were wiped out in that bakery shop in perimeter 23. The General just sent the 8th squad out to clean up the mess."**

**"Shit, I knew a man from the 4th. He was a good man. It's a pity he was killed." **

**"We can mourn for all of our comrades later, we must complete the project for the sake of our comrades back home and for the Fatherland." **

**"That is true. Though I wish this would end sooner."**

Their conversation went on for a while before one of them heard something disturb the water below.

**"Something wrong, comrade?"**

**"...Do you notice something in the water?"**

The other soldier looked down to see something in the river below, but due to dim light and the ripple of the river, it made it difficult to see the object.

**"Go check it out."** he said.

The soldier walked over to the river with his rifle ready and stepped into the water. The water level was high as up to 3 feet. So the man had to get his pants wet up in order to check.

He got close to the water to make out a man in the water.

**"Swimmer in the water!"** he shouts at his comrade before a hand pops out from below with a knife, making direct stab to the throat before pulled into the water.

The other soldier panicked as he watched his comrade die, but he was able to take out a signal flare gun.

He aimed the gun high and fired the flare but not before two silent shots went through his back. After a few seconds of struggle for a breath, his life escapes from the body, leaving a corpse.

A figure walked over and looks up to see a bright flare slowly floating towards the ground before more flares joins the night sky. He wipes the water off his face, revealing James covered in green grease paint.

"So much for element of surprise." he said, removing the suppressor before holstering the pistol.

"Sierra to Delta, radio check. Repeat, Sierra to Delta, radio check. Over."

He pressed down on the talk button and replies. "Sierra, go ahead."

"Delta, we just entered Echo Foxtrot Foxtrot, Oscar Mike to North with package, break. Minimal ground force and no resistance, over."

"Solid copy. Be advised, my cover is blown, which means they may or may not converge on your position. Keep an eye out for possible ambush sight. Over."

"Uh Copy on possible ambush. Out."

As the radio came offline, he noticed the radio on one of the soldier came to life.

**"_Patrol, what is your status."_**

James grabbed the radio and did his best impression of distress.

"_**Enemy spotted, requesting all reserve to Western perimeter! American reinforcements!"**_

_**"Understood, sending all available reinforcement. Stand by."**_

"That should buy me some time." he thought before he tossed the radio into the river.

Not wanting to wait around for the patrol, he grabbed his rifles out of the water and rushed off. Just in time before a group of NVA soldiers arrived on scene. They searched the area before the squad leader issued an order. They moved on while keeping up their alert while James hid in the shadows. Planning his moves and readying his assault rifle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, 4 miles south of Ponyville, Everfree Forest...<p>

The BMP roared through the dangerous forest while carrying a German driver with 9 other ponies.

As Klaus drove the armored vehicle, the ponies stayed quiet in the back.

Even Pinkie pie, who is usually hyper and energetic, now in a state no pony thought she would be in; silence. Pure silence as she held the twins tightly in her grip.

Applejack was checking Rainbow Dash's leg, making sure she's in stable condition.

Fluttershy spoke up, out of all the ponies, and broke the silence.

"Mr... Mr. Wolf?"

"_Fräulein,_ please. None of this... _formalität. _I am a Combat Engineer, not the Baron. Call me Klaus."

"Well... I... we appreciate what you're doing for us."

"You can thank me later, we are still technically in enemy territory." Klaus replied. He continues to drive through the forests when he runs into a Viet Cong patrol by complete accident.

"_Kacke, kacke, kacke!" _Klaus immediately divert course and dodge the patrol however, crashes into a tree. Everyone onboard were dazed but Klaus shook it off.

"That _dumm Kopf, _I thought they avoided this place!"

The Viet Congs, thinking the BMP belonged to their allies, approached the vehicle.

"**Hey, là bất cứ ai sống ở đó?**"

Klaus tried to restart the engine before they realize whose onboard, but the engine stalls. He could hear footsteps outside until the hatch on top began to open up. On reflects, Klaus grabbed his shot gun and as soon as the hatch fully opened, he let out a shot of pellets into the intruder's face.

The bloody corpse dropped down like a rag doll and before anyone knew what was going on, Klaus popped up and open fired at the Viet Cong. Out of the four shots he fired, he managed to kill two out of eight soldiers. He then climbs back in to the BMP and close the hatch, locking it this time.

Not so long did it take for them to fire back but their bullets don't have any effects on the armored troop carrier. Klaus sets the shotgun aside and attempts to start up the engine again. Only this time, the engines roared back to life.

he sets the gears to reverse and at full power, drove the BMP back, running over a few guerrilla fighters before setting the gears back to drive and rushed for escape.

One of the remaining Viet Cong fired a signal flare, indicating their need for back up while the rest revealed a gun truck in the bushes and chased after the BMP.

Applejack looked back through the rear gun port visors and saw their pursuers coming at a high speed..

"They're gaining on us!" She cried, "Can't this go any faster?!"

"It's a troop carrier, not a sports car! It's not out running anyone!"

Ricochets could heard off the side of the hull as the Viet Congs open fired.

"Fuck, DshK."

The gunner in the rear of the gun truck open fired the heavy machine gun, hitting the BMP hard with high velocity rounds. It made dents on the armor and one round made it inside through one of the gun ports and struck the wall.

Klaus had to think fast. The longer this goes on, the higher the risk. Out of impulse, he veered hard to the right. Slamming into the gun truck. Causing it to go off course, crashing into a nearby tree and killed the squad instantly.

"_Mit mir ficken__ Sie nicht_, fuck heads!"

Though he managed to lose one truck, two more gun trucks joined into the pursuit.

Klaus had to lose them some how came up with an idea when he saw a river ahead.

"Everybody hold on!" he shouts.

"On what!?" Rainbow dash replied as she was sliding around in her seats while every pony else attempted to secure themselves.

Klaus looked around, pulling levers and knobs. By the time he was done, the river was meters away.

"Brace!" he screams as the BMP hits the waters. The APC tips forward at first but balances out a few seconds later.

"What in tarnation was that?!" Applejack exclaims as she tries to sit back into her seat.

"Never been on a 'duck' before? We're crossing the river." Klaus replied.

"Wait, this thing is in the water?!" Rainbow dash said.

"We're all going to drown!" Pinkie screams.

"Take a better look!"

In response everypony inside took a look out of the gun ports and saw that they were traversing the water.

"But what abou-" A crash and screams were heard outside. When they looked out, they saw one of the gun trucks made an attempt to chase them in the water but the current carried them off. The other truck stayed on land and fired at the BMP.

Klaus managed to get to the other side of the river and got on land. He then stopped the BMP and got out of the driver seat.

"Time for payback." he said as he got on the gunner seat. He loads a PG-9 round and takes aim.

The gun truck crew noticed Klaus' intent and tried to evade, but Klaus fired the gun. The HEAT round detonated on impact on the truck and created a giant fireball. From the wreckage, two Vietnamese soldiers ran out of the fire. Screaming in agony and trying to put out the fire.

Klaus took aim once more and finished them off with the coaxial gun. Shot after shot, the spent cartridges fall into each other. Rings and rattles could be heard throughout the APC. Until Klaus stops firing.

Everypony, except the foals, looked out the small windows. All they saw was the wreckage and three corpse on fire and two drowned corpse getting carried off by the current.

"I think that's it... Jah, no one else is coming after us." he said while getting back into the driver seat.

"How could you do this?! Not cool!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Yeah, you're loco to the coco!"

Klaus turned back to them, but he said nothing. He just turns on the ignition and continues toward Canterlot.

Fluttershy looked toward the general direction to Ponyville. She hopes Princess Celestia will watch over the others and guide them to safety.


End file.
